To Where You Are
by OnlyHope14
Summary: Set in the first Twilight book. The Cullen that Bella notices is Alice. Forgotten history will be uncovered and the future will be something no-one saw coming. Not even Alice. This is femslash.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, First fic here. Let me know what you think. I'm writing the next chapter already so the story will be updated pretty quickly. I hope all you readers agree with how I've done the characters. Read and review please! Let me know if it's worth it.

Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters. She's so lucky.

Just so you know before you read. Jasper and Alice aren't romantically together but their story is still the same. Get what I mean?

Let's do this.

* * *

BellaPOV

Moving to Forks was a hard decision to make, and even harder to go through with. I hated seeing Renee sad I was leaving but Charlie was so happy I was coming to live with him. And I knew this would make things easier for Renee and Phil.

When I arrived at the airport, Charlie was there to greet me. He pulled me into a very big fatherly embrace. It had been a while since we'd seen each other. I was indeed happy to see him and he seemed happy to see me too. At least here, I wasn't a burden. I know Renee probably didn't feel that way but I felt like I was. He loaded my few bags into the squad car. Chief Charlie eh? It was raining lightly. I suppose I'd have to get used to it. The drive to Charlie's house wasn't long. He took my bags up stairs for me and let me settle myself in. He wasn't very nosey person and I liked that about him. I can't say I inherited _that_ gene.

I lay down on my bed and took in my old room. Everything was the same. All my old possessions I had left here instead of taking them all to Phoenix. Old posters on the wall, my desk covered in God only knows what. I did love this room. But the silence of the quiet street was making me feel anxious so I shut my window and put a CD in the stereo next to my bed. I didn't turn it up too loud or Charlie would complain. It was my first night and I didn't want to seem like an ungrateful child. Just yet.

"Bella," Charlie called from downstairs, "Dinner's ready."

I left the stereo going but turned it down a little more and fairly swiftly went downstairs to the kitchen table. Charlie had made spaghetti for dinner? Wow.

"Would you like me to cook tomorrow?" I asked trying to sound like I would really enjoy it.

"Oh, that'd be great Bella." Charlie replied with a grin and proceeded to plough through the food on his plate. It was a lot more than what was on mine. I smiled. I wasn't a big eater. Charlie finished well before me. Not much of a talker, he got up, cleaned his plate and went to watch a game on the TV. I was eating slowly because I was in deep thought. That anxious feeling hadn't gone away. The kitchen blinds were open and things like that made me uneasy. Especially since I hadn't lived here for so long. I ate the rest of my dinner hastily and washed my plate and put mine and Charlie's away.

"Night, Dad." I said to Charlie as I walked past the lounge where he was watching the game. I didn't even know what sport it was. Probably wouldn't be able to name it after looking either. So I didn't bother.

"Goodnight, Bella." He replied automatically but sweetly.

I trudged up the stairs and had a shower. I couldn't get to sleep, that feeling _still_ hadn't faded. I decided to concerntrate on breathing very evenly and slowly so that I'd relax a little more. It worked and I soon drifted.

AlicePOV

Another long, silent night alone. I longed for love, but it's hard to come by without waiting a while when you're immortal. I sighed and kept gazing out my window. I knew Jasper had liked me when I found him. It could have been something but I wasn't looking or waiting for love from a man.

The night sky made me feel peaceful. I decided to go for a walk. Edward would hear my thoughts, at least one person would know I hadn't got myself lost. As if. So I strolled out of the house (rather fast for the human eye) and headed for my favourite tree. It wasn't too far away from the house but it was far enough so Jasper wouldn't feel my emotions and Edward wouldn't get bombarded with a silly loveless girl thoughts.

I climbed the tree within seconds. An easy task for a vampire. I sat on a branch with one leg over each side and leaned on the trees trunk. This was my place. I closed my eyes and inhaled in a calming manner. The smell of the trees, the dirt, the cool night air and...

Emmett?

"Hey, Alley Cat!" He called up at me and laughed, noticing I hadn't had a vision he was coming. I was too preoccupied in my mind already.

"Guh! Don't call me that!" I yelled down. _Stupid nickname_. I don't even act like a cat. But it was Emmett so it made me smile anyway.

"You know you like it sis!" He said, grinning on his way up the tree. This took a total of 2 seconds or less. I moved my position so both my legs were over one side and he sat down next to me on the large tree branch. It was a big tree.

"How come _you're_ prowling the night eh?" I asked him curiously. I didn't really mind too much since he had no special ability to know how I was feeling or what I was thinking. For the millionth time.

"I just felt like talking to you, that's all. You seem distant these days...I miss my _way_ too happy sister." He told me honestly and was looking up at the sky. He knew I had turned and looked at him but he still didn't look at me. And he wasn't smiling anymore.

"I...okay...What do you want to talk about exactly?" I asked nervously. I always got slightly guarded when it came to love and my preference for girls. And this was Emmett I was talking to. The least sensitive out of all my brothers. Oh well, couldn't be worse than Rosalie trying to have a dead heart to dead heart with me.

"I just...wanted you to know, that...um I'm always here for you to talk to okay?" He said quietly. I gave him a sceptical look.

"I mean...If you want to seriously talk to me about anything, I'll can the jokes and listen okay, Alice? He added.

I nodded and leaned on his incredibly large shoulder. My _big_ bro. I felt the safest a vampire could at that moment.

We sat like that for I don't know how long. He accepted that the silence meant I wasn't ready to voice my feelings just yet and just let me know he was there for me by staying. The sun was beginning to show and light the sky. Dawn.

"You better go to Rosalie now." I said sighing and sitting up straight again to face him.

"Yeah, true. Oh first day of school today. What car are we taking?" He asked as he got on the next branch down. It was _slightly_ thinner than the one I was on and drooped a bit.

"Oh, shit! I completely forgot about school starting. Damn it!" I mentally kicked myself for not getting a new outfit. Emmett very audibly laughed at my dumb luck and I punched his arm playfully.

"I'll ask Edward. See you back at the house, Alice." He said still grinning. He jumped down from the high tree and landed skilfully easy. Hunting perks. Emmett was running and gone within a second and I was left sitting quietly in the tree. I looked up at the sky to take the day in. The night was over and I didn't have to go through it alone for once. But the next night would come all too quickly for me. I jumped down from the branch and rolled as I hit the ground. Getting leaves all over myself. _Great now I look like a bush lady_. I brushed them off swiftlyand ran back to the house. Not as fast as I could. Today just wasn't one of those days.

BellaPOV

I was running late after sleeping in five minutes too long. So I didn't have time to really eat breakfast or care about what I was wearing. I'll just be invisible like i was at my old school in Phoenix. I was about to biff my plate into the sink when I saw a note on the kitchen table. I quickly read it twice before I could process what was being said.

_Bella,_

_Your welcome home present is waiting outside, have a great first day of school. Keys are on your house keys hanging by the door._

_Love,_

_Charlie  
_

My eyes were wide with surprise and happiness. I ran to the window and looked outside. There it was. A big old red truck. I smiled happily. This was just me. I quickly went to brush my teeth and grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

The trip to school wasn't very long and I remembered how to get there easily. I knew Phoenix well and Forks was so much smaller. Therefore, I pretty much remembered every place. My truck was very loud and sounded like it was growling. When I pulled into school I got a lot of stares. I didn't take long to find a big enough parking space for my truck. All the cars were pretty average. Mine was definitely the oldest. So much for being invisible. That anxious feeling was back. I killed the engine and took a deep breath. Here we go.

I stepped out into the cold air. It created goosebumps all up my back and on my arms. I slung my bag over one shoulder and folded my arms tightly in my stiff but comfortable jacket. I was walked into the main office building and told the receptionist I was new. She gave me a knowing look and rushed off into the back room. I raised one eye brow and took a seat in the little waiting area. I could see outside through the glass doors from here. A silver Volvo parked next to mine.

_Wow. I wonder who's that is._

I tried to be casual as I waited to see who got out of the car. The doors opened and two, no four people got out. Three guys and one girl. They were all...stunning. All of them were smiling about something and the biggest guy was laughing really loudly. He was probably the oldest. But No-one was looking at them like they looked at me when I drove in. I saw why they were all seeming to be joking about something when another person stepped out of the car.

She was beautiful. My mouth hung open a little as I starred at her for longer than necessary. Her hair was black and quite short but not like a guys. It contrasted so nicely with her pale, white skin. She was shorter than all her family? She was probably shorter than me as well. Just as I realised I was starring for too long, she looked in my direction, still half smiling from whatever they were laughing at before. I didn't know if she could see me or not but I couldn't look away. She was so beautiful. And the way she walked...

It definitley dawned on me that she could probably see me. She hadn't looked away and she was walking into school. She was keeping eye contact with me. Suddenly I got a mixed feeling of anxiety and embarrassment. I looked down and blushed.

_Since when do I stare at people like that!?_

"Isabella Swan, yes?" A man's voice spoke clearly through my thoughts. I spun my head around to see who had said my name. A suited man, looking friendly. I relaxed a little.

"Uh, Yeah. That's me." I replied trying to sound like my morning had been ordinary when it really wasn't the case.

"Wonderful! I was wondering when you'd arrive. Now, here's your timetable. And here's a map of the grounds just in case. All set?" He said in a helpful tone.

"Yeah, thank you." I replied nodding at the same time. I was eager to get to class and get my mind off that amazing looking girl.

"You're welcome. Have a good day, Isabella." He said smiling warmly at me and walked out the back door from where he'd appeared early I assume.

I walked out of the office in a slight hurry to get to class. There weren't many students left walking into the school building. I looked at my timetable and map and figured out where my first class was and headed there.

Math was alright as usual. Gym, hell. English. An okay subject for me. But, they were covering topics I'd studied last year. I decided not to mention that to the teacher and let my mind drift to lunch. I was so hungry from not having breakfast. The bell finally rang and a girl I'd sat with in all three classes asked me if I wanted to sit with her group at lunch. I figured why not. Her name was Jessica. She was pretty but nothing extra ordinary. Same as me really. Pretty normal looking. My mind kept wondering to the girl from the Volvo. I spaced out of her conversation on the way to the cafeteria.

"So, yeah, I really like him." She stated. I turned to look at her.

"Mike, right?" I made sure.

"Yeah, he's sitting over there." She said and motioned to a table of people I had met in my classes. I recognised Mike waving at us. Or just me. I wasn't sure. He didn't seem that excited a few seconds ago. I guessed it was because of Jessica. We both got a tray and grabbed some food. Heading in the direction of our table, I saw that family again. All sitting together, not talking much or eating anything though the food was there. And I saw her. The black haired girl. Sitting on the end, facing slightly away from the rest of them. They were all so white. I thought i was pale but they were unbelievable.

"Oi, Jessica, who are those people over there not talking and stuff?" I asked trying not to sound _too_ curious or interested. She finished having some of her water and looked in their direction.

"Oh. They're the Cullen's." She said in a way that made me think she thought they were weird people. She continued her conversation with Mike. Although he didn't look too interested. I wasn't either. I looked back at the table where the Cullen's were sitting. She was looking right at me.

_Oh fuck..._

I got a fright but I didn't flinch or look away from her dark eyes. I couldn't tell if she looked scared, shocked or surprised. She didn't look away either. One of her brothers said something to her. The blonde one sitting beside her. She looked away as soon as he'd stopped talking. They all got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

She didn't look back.

* * *

Review? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Sadly, I don't own Twilight.

Thank you for all the reviews peeps! I'll make sure I keep this story going.  
Let us continue!

* * *

AlicePOV

As usual when we sat in the cafeteria for lunch, Rosalie and Emmett sat on the opposite side of me next to Edward and then Jasper. Our food sat in front of us. Occasionally we'd push it around seeming like we were eventually going to consume it. But none of us held any desire to have _food_. We hardly ever talked at school. I let my mind wander back to this morning when that gorgeous girl had looked at me from inside the main office. I sighed almost inaudibly. There were no words to describe how beautiful she was. Her natural brown hair damp from the light drizzle, her pale but not white skin with slightly pink cheeks from the cold, her slender body sitting on an uncomfortable chair. I smiled to myself. '_Oh no! Edward! Jasper!'_

I spun my head to the right to see them both looking at me. Their expressions were very different. Edward was giving me a cheeky knowing grin while Jasper had a questioning look. Most likely wondering who I would be thinking about to give me such feelings. Feelings I only just realised I had. I avoided their eyes. Jasper didn't question me. Emmett and Rosalie were doing their own thing but Jasper still knew I wouldn't want to talk about it even if those two _were_ listening. I looked around the cafeteria looking at all the students that were here this year. And then I saw her again. Sitting with that Jessica girl and the rest of that group. '_Is she just like them? Do I even have a chance of her liking me? Would she accept what I am...No. It can never be...'_

And then she looked at me. Straight at me. Like she already knew where I was. I'd just been caught starring at her but I couldn't look away. I was frozen and falling into her stare. Her beautiful brown eyes. '_God, she's still looking at me, it's intoxicating. _I'm_ still looking at _her!'

Panic and fear started to flow through me. '_Did someone tell her something bad about me? Does she know I'm into girls?'_

I realised Jasper could feel all this and Edward would have unwillingly heard all those rhetorical questions I asked myself. I did want them answered but not by him.

"Hey we should leave now before class starts, yeah?" Jasper said, in my direction. I tore eyes away from her. We all stood and made our way out of the packed cafeteria. I wanted to look at this mystery girl one more time but I knew I couldn't. I could feel her eyes on me. If I looked I'd never be able to tear my eyes away. We finally made it through the doors into the corridors leading to the classes. I was finally breathing fresh air even though I had no need for oxygen. Emmett and Rosalie had already gone off somewhere and Jasper gave me a look that said;

_We're going to talk about this after school_

I sighed in agreement knowing I couldn't get out of it. Jasper left for class. That left me with Edward.

"So you like this human girl huh?" He asked curiously, eyes on me, in the empty hallway.

"I...Don't know yet..." I answered honestly. I'd have to at least meet her first. Geez Edward.

"You didn't see her looking at you?" He asked, referring to my visions. I realised I hadn't seen anything all day. Shock pulsed through my permanently cold body.

"No..."

"None all day huh." He finished having heard me think it. He pondered for a few moments.

"Should I talk to her? Or is it a bad idea?" I asked him, desperate for help on the matter. He continued pondering a few seconds longer.

"I don't see why not? You can control yourself, can't you Alice?" He answered, giving me a smirk before walking off to class just before the bell rang. It gave me a slight fright as I was so deep in thought.

Students started coming through the cafeteria doors towards me. I had my back to them. I turned quickly to get to class which was in the other direction and bashed right into someone. They fell to the floor. Very, very bad on my part. Vampires are as hard as stone. I bent down to help whoever it was up.

BellaPOV

As clumsy as I am at heart, this time it was not my fault. Someone...something, banged into me very forcefully and sent me to the floor. There were students hurrying past me. So many legs moving in different directions. Everyone was talking loudly about their own seemingly significant things. And I was on the cold hallway floor. '_Awesome.'_

Hands gripped my arms to help me up. They were hard and colder then the floor. But it wasn't a horrible cold. Despite the weather, which was gloomy as usual. I looked up to see who was helping me. My eyes locked with hers. She finished pulling me to my feet without breaking our eye contact. Our faces were so close. I could feel her iced breath touch my face. And her eyes, they were golden.

"I'm sorry...I wasn't looking where I was going...Sorry." She apologized. I realised she had been what caused me to fall. Was that possible? It felt like it had been a door or a huge football player. Not this cute, tiny, beautiful girl standing there...holding my arms. She must have realised at that time also that she was still holding me. Her arms dropped so rapidly I could have sworn she was nervous.

"It's fine, I fall over all the time." I quickly explained. Feeling stupid at how it sounded and felt my face burn in embarrassment. '_I'm such a loser!'_

She raised an eye brow at me but smiled genuinely. It caused me to smile in return. '_Oh my god, she has the best smile in the world'_

AlicePOV

This mystery girl seemed to think she was clumsy to me but it really was my fault she fell over and I felt bad. But she was smiling. I thought now was a better time than any to try talk to her.

"So what's your name?" I asked, fearing I sounded a tad forward. I sensed she knew I was nervous. I had made it too obvious with my reaction of it being her that I was touching when I let go...

"Oh, Bella Swan...You?"

"Alice Cullen" I replied with a grin. Bella...it fit her so well. She was smiling back at me. I gave her body a glance. It was even better this close up. I wanted to be close to her...have her scent be the only thing I could smell. Bury my face in her hair... _'Oh shit she noticed I'm checking her out'_

Her smiled had faded slightly. But she wasn't scared...The hallway was now empty and we hadn't realised. I could hear her heartbeat...it was so loud and beating so fast... _'Was she...excited?'_

No. I had to end these thoughts. Be in control.

"What class do you have now?" I pulled her back to reality. If she even needed to be. I know I did.

"Umm Bio I think. Why?" She asked me but then saw that no-one else was around. Maybe she _had_ been distracted by me then...

"I have that too c'mon." I got us to class. The teacher wasn't even there when we arrived. There were two seats left for us at the back. Everyone had sat by who they wanted as their partner.

This class was so boring. Especially with Bella here, sitting next to me. Everything seemed dull compared to her. I wanted to reach for her hand and feel her warmth as our fingers intertwined. She glanced at me quickly for the 14th time this lesson. A very small smirk crept onto my face. She saw the next time she looked at me. The next thing I know she's passing a note to me;

_What are you smiling about? Bio isn't that great_

I read quickly and swiftly wrote a reply;

_I can't help it. You're just too cute_

Before I could rethink what I'd written, Bella already had the note. She seemed to read it more than once and her heartbeat was skipping all over the place. I wondered if this meant I did have a chance with her...I tried to pretend it wasn't a big deal and looked away at the front of the class. She turned to look at me and slid the note to my hand and her fingers lightly grazed mine. So warm...I heard her take a breath and not let it out. _'What had she written?'_

BellaPOV

I didn't realise how long I'd been starring at Alice's note in front of me. She'd gone back to 'paying attention' to the teacher. I read it one more time to make of what she had written. '_I can't believe she thinks I'm cute! Wait...she might not mean it the way I hope she does...'_

I quickly wrote something back;

_When you smile, you're more than cute_

I slid it across the table to her hand. I let my hand touch hers so that she would see the note. I gasped silently and held my breath in. Her hand was so cold...I looked at her but she was looking at my hand. I retreated quickly and loosely folded my arms on the table, leaning forward slightly. Blushing at our touch. It was my turn to pretend class was interesting. I let my hair fall over my face, covering the side that was closest to Alice.

She would have read the note by now surely. I wondered what she was thinking. She might think I'm a crazy girl stalker. Shit. The bell sounded and made me jump slightly. This day was finally over. I looked over at Alice but I couldn't see her face.I needed to get out of here fast. In fear of rejection. I swiftly grabbed my books, shoved them into my bag and slung it over my right shoulder. I mumbled a 'See ya' and walked out the door, concentrating hard on not tripping over or hitting anyone in the busy hallway. So hard in fact, that I didn't hear that beautiful, sweet voice calling out to me. I slowed and turned my head a little to see.

"Geez Bella, I thought you were ignoring me." Alice said pulling a mock sad face at me. I could have kissed her right then and there... _'What!?' Did I seriously just...yes. Yes I did. Oh god._ I quickly recovered myself seeing her facial expression change into concern.

"Oh. No, I was just...Trying not to trip over" I said knowing it sounded very stupid out loud. I smiled at her shyly. I wanted her arms around me..._'Oh my god, there I go again!'_

AlicePOV

Bella's eyes seemed longing but shy...Her heart was racing the second she heard me...Or was it all in my head? And why wasn't I having any visions recently? Everyone was taking me by surprise and I didn't like it.

"Well...I was wondering...If you'd like to hang out with me?" I asked feeling very vulnerable. I looked at her, waiting for a reply.

"What? Now?" She asked, making sure. Her heart racing even faster. '_Control, Alice. Control.'_

"Yeah. If you want?" I replied.

"Okay, sure. I'll just call my dad alright?" She answered.I grinned at Bella and she pulled out her cell phone as we started walking out of school. Wait, was I really starting to like this human? I wanted more than an attraction. I wanted to know everything about her. Bella hung up after leaving a message for her dad and smiled at me.

"It's all good." She told me. I smiled at her, wondering how it would feel to kiss her lips softly...to run my fingers through her brown hair... _'Wow...I am way too excited here...' _

"Great! Oh, would you be able to drive? I came in Edward's car. He's my brother." I asked her uncertainly.

"Yeah it's fine. That is, if you don't mind people looking at how ridiculous my truck is." She said and laughed.

"Oh is that yours?" I asked. I had seen it this morning and heard people talking about it all day.

"Yeah but I love it." She answered me, a small smile on her face. We got to her car and my family had already left. Edward obviously delivered the news. I guess sometimes his ability _was_ useful. Or Bella and I would have had to deal with harsh looks from Rosalie.

"Have they already gone? Why would they leave you here?" Bella asked me in a concerned tone as we got into her truck. I forgot I'd need a story to cover up my family's secret.

"Oh, I sent Edward a text before." I answered simply, trying to sound casual. I think she bought it.

"Oh, wow, I didn't even notice. You're pretty stealth huh?" She said to me with a cheeky smile.

"You've got no idea." I said in playful tone, smirking as she drove. She was smiling but she might have thought it was a joke. It certainly wasn't.

"Where am I driving to?" Bella asked as we got to the end of the street. I could see she was still thinking about what I had said. I told her the directions. I didn't tell her that we were headed for the forest. We would have to get out and walk a bit to get to this clearing I loved. I wasn't sure if Bella would have a agreed if I'd told her the specifics. We were almost there and the trees were the obvious destination on this dirt track.

"Is this a dead end?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, we're going to walk the rest of the way. It's not far." _Even for a human._ I smiled at Bella but she seemed hesitant. She stopped the truck were the path ended. We got out and I walked to the first trees. I couldn't hear her following me so I turned around.

"Bella? Are you coming?" I asked her curiously. She was standing at the front of her truck, hesitant to move forward. I walked over and stood in front of her. She was taller than me but not by a lot. We were standing fairly close now. I looked into her eyes and waited for her response.

"I'm real clumsy...I'll fall over and stuff...I'll probably just annoy you most of the time..." She explained. Looking at the ground and not at me. I wanted her to look at me, so I could see her eyes again.

"I won't let you fall..." I told her. It was true. I didn't want Bella to hurt herself. I would catch her...

"Okay...Is it far?" She gave in. I smiled and started walking with her through the tall trees.

* * *

WOO! Another chapter :D let me know what you think? This ones a tad shorter but I think it's a little bit more...exciting? :D


	3. Chapter 3

This one feels longer I think. I hope you enjoy :)

I don't own these characters remember.

* * *

BellaPOV

"I won't let you fall..." Alice told me in a serious and caring tone. '_How would she possibly stop me from falling? She's so tiny'. _I gave in though, trusting her a bit already.

"Okay... Is it far?" I asked curiously as I eyed the forest on the way towards it.

"No, not really." She claimed. The sky was white with clouds. At least it wasn't raining. The trees were tall, towering above us. Alice moved through them like she belonged there, amongst nature. It was peaceful to watch but I could only sneak glances in between my focus on the forest floor, to not tripping over anything. We weren't on a real trail so the ground wasn't exactly even and there were trees all over the place.

"So what's your family like? It seems...large." I asked, wanting to know more about this mysterious and beautiful girl. She slowed and walked beside me instead of slightly leading like before. I gazed at her perfect pale face, feeling an urge to touch her...

"Well, for a family, they're pretty damn cool." She answered with laughter flowing after her words. Wow. What a sound! She continued to look ahead as we walked. Come to think of it, she hadn't really looked at me much since we left my truck. I felt a wave of sadness course through me. Such a harsh feeling I hadn't felt before. I dropped my gaze to the ground.

"But sometimes I do still need my escape..." Alice added in a serious but distant voice. I saw her look at me from the corner of my eye but I didn't face her. I don't know why. I was sure I saw longing in the way she was looking but I couldn't be sure. Then Alice faced the ground as I had.

"Are you okay?" I asked suddenly, worried.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine Bella, don't worry about me." She answered but no smile or sign of being fine showed on her face.

"Okay...If you're sure." I stated but in a caring tone. The daylight became brighter and I realised we had reached the clearing. It was beautiful. There were large rocks spread naturally out on the ground. The grass was somehow undisturbed by all the rainy weather of Forks, also very green. It complemented the rich looking dirt patches scattered where the grass hadn't seemed to grow. Beautiful as it was, the clearing looked wild and natural. Trees surrounded it, like some kind of fortifying structure built to keep this place undisturbed. My mouth was slightly open as I took in the sight. Alice walked ahead of me as I stood at the edge of the trees. She went and sat on one of the rocks and pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. She was looking down. I wanted her to look at me. I wanted to see those golden eyes. To see her face and be in this perfect place and know I'm with the perfect girl for me. _'What the hell!?' _Alice turned to look at me. Straight into my eyes. I could see that longing she felt. _'Was it for me?'_

"What do you think?" She asked with a smile. Ending the look that I doubted was for me. Her smile didn't look quite right. It didn't look like she wanted to be smiling...

AlicePOV

I was looking at Bella wanting to hold her close to me...her warm body on my cold self. I wanted to keep her safe from everything bad in the world. I realised she was aware of the look in my eyes.

"What do you think?" I asked, planting a smile on my face to throw her off. I doubted it would work. Her face look shocked as if I'd read her mind. I wish I could, to see if she had at least some feelings for me. I was trying to be her friend but I wanted more. I needed more. Bella composed herself.

"It's...amazing! How did you stumble across this place?" She asked ever so curiously. I laughed at her word stumble. She began to walk slowly over to me, still marvelling the area.

"Oh...umm, Edward told me about it. We both like to get away from civilization. To think or to just...be alone." I explained, unable to not tell her part of the truth. Except I didn't exactly like getting away as much I needed getting away. How I wished my visions would return. I would be so much more prepared for her questions which were making me stumble. By now she had walked all the way over to the rock I was on. I held my left hand out to her but didn't let my caution and uncertainty show.

"Thanks, it is a bit high." She said, realising the height and grasping my stone cold hand. Bella's hand was so warm. I heard her heart skip a beat at our touch. I gently pulled her up while she climbed with her feet and one arm. I realised she must find my strength odd because of my size. I tried to sound like I was making at least some effort.

"Wow you're really strong! I thought I'd pull you right off!" She said in astonishment. I nearly burst into laughter at her choice of words. But I held my expression of casual pride.

"You're not a fatty, Bella." I responded with grin. She smiled back at me. I very nearly reached out and touched her warm face. Her cheeks were slightly red. Bella. So beautiful.

"Thanks, Alice." She was smiling but looked away, ahead of us. She seemed to be in deep thought all of a sudden. Could she possibly be thinking about me? I doubted that. I'm so negative when it comes to this stuff, especially without my visions.

"So tell me, why did you move to Forks?" I asked, wanting to know everything I could about Bella. She told me her story. She told me about her mother, Renee, and her father, Charlie, and how she wanted to make her mother's life easier with Phil. How Charlie has always wanted Bella as part of his life. How she was still getting used to living with him. She opened up to me. I didn't expect her to tell me so much. Maybe I was the first person here she had confided in with all this. Maybe she wasn't like Jessica's group. Maybe she was different...

"So you like it here in Forks?" I asked, interested.

"So far, yes." She spoke and looked at me, hinting more meaning to those words it seemed...My eyes lit up and I smiled happily.

"Do you have any more brothers or sisters other than the ones at school?" She asked looking like there couldn't possibly be any more children in the family. I giggled at her expression.

"No. Just me, Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. We're all adopted. Just in case you thought Emmett and Rosalie were a bit incestuous." I laughed, making Bella feel more comfortable. I could tell by her heart beats and posture.

"Carlisle and Esme are just like real parents to us. We couldn't imagine having better lives." I told her about my family. She listened intently, asking questions now and again. I hated not being able to just tell her what I was. But I couldn't. I can't break the rules.

Eventually the conversation steered more towards ourselves. Bella was by far one of the most amazing people I'd ever met. And I had met a lot of people, believe me. As she was talking, I inhaled deeply. Something I hadn't allowed myself to do since we had left her truck. Her scent was astounding, minus the smell of her blood. Which I _had_ to force myself not to focus on. I knew right that second that I would never get enough of it. I'd have to be careful though. Never let my focus slip when I'm this close to her. Close enough to hold her in my arms and feel the warmth radiating from her...I focused back on her words.

"I don't know, I just don't really think Jessica is friends with me for me. It's more like it's just because I'm the new girl." She stated dejectedly. I unwrapped my arms from my legs and let them lie flat on the rock.

"Well. _I'm_ not hanging out with you because you're the new girl." I told Bella honestly. She looked into my eyes seriously. Which I had not expected. Yet I could not look away.

"Why _are_ you hanging out with me?" She asked, searching my eyes. I felt confronted. What if I just told her the truth? Would it be so bad? If she didn't feel the same way, it wouldn't be like losing someone you'd known for years. I was just a girl she'd met at school today...

"I...um...well...I..." I'd never stumbled like this. What is wrong with me! I looked away to other side of myself.

"Alice...It's okay..." She placed her hand on my hand. Which was resting on my thigh. '_Fuuuck.'_ Bella's heart was pounding. Her warm hand on my cold dead one.

"Oh my god, why are you so cold?" She asked as she moved closer to my body. Desire for Bella raced through me. Her right arm wrapped around my back to my other shoulder and her left arm snaked around my stomach. It took everything in me to not unleash my want for her right then and there.

"I don't know...I'm never as warm as you..." I stated simply. I looked turned and faced her now. Intent on only looking into her eyes and not her throat. Her heart taunting me with every beat.

"You feel frozen..." She cared? Of course. I felt like someone who had just been found dead by falling through ice and freezing to death. If possible she inched further into me. This was so not fair. Control.

"Maybe we should head back, it's getting a little dark. What time did you tell Charlie you'd be back?" I hurriedly tried to us out of this place that made Bella so vulnerable. She was oblivious to this of course.

"Oh...um, I can't remember...I think he'd expect me before the sun-um, day, has gone." She replied, a slightly disappointed tone in her voice. I felt bad for bringing up leaving so quickly. When her face was so close to mine...just at my left shoulder.

"Just a little longer?..." She asked with hope in her eyes. How could I say no to that?

"Okay." I had a lack of words. Without thinking it through I placed my hand on her thigh. A fresh wave of desire ran through my body as her heart skipped and then beat rapidly. She drew in a deep breath.

"Bella..." I whispered but trailed off. Not knowing what to say. Or rather, if I should say what I was wanting to.

"Alice..." She whispered back. Her hot breath brushed against my face. I leaned closer to her, wanting her lips...wanting her.

Bella POV

Alice leaned closer into me. Her face was so close. Her cold, sweet, teasing breath lightly touching my face. Her icy hand firmly set on my thigh. It made me ache for her. How did we get this far? I felt like I'd known Alice for months. She was facing me and she shut her eyes. I didn't know if she wanted me to kiss her. I needed one more sign...

Alice's hand slipped to my inner thigh ever so slowly. That was it. I let out a quivering breath. She followed with a sort of whimper and her body moved to face mine more though we were still sitting the same way as before.

I leaned in closer. My heart was racing. She smelled so good. I needed her. Now. I leant that extra inch and our lips met. It sent a jolt of pleasure through me and I pressed my lips more onto hers as a short, high, quiet moan emitted from me. Her right hand replaced her left on my thigh. Then with her now free left hand, she brought it up to run her fingers through my hair then rested at the back of my neck firmly. Our lips parted but we stayed close.

"Mm, Bella..." Alice sighed with her eyes still closed.

"Yeah. Been a little longer..." I said. Though I really didn't want to leave. Didn't want to leave _her._ She opened her eyes and removed her hand from my neck and her other hand moved to my knee. I let go of her. But placed my right hand over hers. Still cold. I looked at her cautiously, hoping she didn't look like she was regretting what just happened. Her eyes looked black. Maybe it was just the light. It had gotten a lot darker.

"Better get going eh." She said, sounding...almost pained.

"Okay." I answered reluctantly. We slid off the rock. I was a lot less graceful than Alice. We started to walk back the way we came. I was completely relying on Alice to lead since I couldn't see a damn thing. I don't even know how she could make her way through. Eventually I lost her faint figure in front of me.

"Alice? Fuck." Before the panic could rise any further I felt a cold hand slip into mine. Perfectly.

"I didn't think you'd be one for swearing, Bella Swan." Alice chuckled, making my heart dance.

"Well, I thought I lost you." I admitted. Feeling my face burn in the darkness. Her hand tightened slightly.

"Never." Suddenly sounding extremely serious. It made me feel so safe. We reached the edge of the forest in no time. I didn't want to let go of her hand but I had to. As we got in the car, I started thinking about tomorrow. If she would act like this hadn't happened. If she would talk to me at school.

"Bella? My house isn't far from here, just down the road." Alice broke through my thoughts. My fears.

"I'll drive you. I don't want you to walk in the dark by yourself..." I told her, feeling stern, hoping she felt cared about. She chuckled again, the same effect on me.

"Okay Hun. " She replied still smiling. She seemed happier than before. She had seemed so distant. The truck started with a roar of life and it startled me slightly. I drove the short way to her house. Which was stunning. I couldn't believe it at first but then, nothing else suited her family better.

"I'll be seeing you, missy." Alice winked at me as I stopped the car to let her out. That sent a rush of desire that started and ended in one place...I blushed at my reaction to her. She giggled sweetly. No hint of mocking. She leaned in closer to me, she acted almost hesitant as she was inches away from my face. Her breath teasing me again. I closed the little space between us and kissed her, not wanting to hold back. She pulled away from me and smiled. I smiled back, I was truly happy.

"Yeah, you will be seeing me." I confirmed with no sarcasm in my voice. She nodded, understanding my seriousness. She looked at me with those longing black eyes as she walked away from me. It was painful, to have her walk away from me. I've never felt like that with anyone before. As soon as she disappeared into the large house, I drove home. Quickly. I had no idea how Charlie would react to this but he hadn't called so I wasn't stressing _too_ much.

I finally arrived home and parked my truck. I got through the front door and Charlie was watching the tv.

"Hey, I'm back." I said, even though it was obvious. He got up and looked over to me.

"Who was your new friend you hung out with?" He asked interested.

"Alice Cullen, she's in my bio class." I explained, hoping that I wouldn't blush remembering what happened earlier.

"Oh, Cullen eh? Good lot they are." He seemed to approve. '_Well that makes things easier.' _I smiled and went upstairs to my room as Charlie went back to the couch. That whole night, all I could think about was Alice. Today felt like a dream.

I acted casual when I went downstairs for dinner but I told Charlie I was tired once I had finished. He didn't mind. Thank God. So I went upstairs again and got myself ready for bed. I had a quick shower. I felt so distracted. When I finally got to bed I really was exhausted.

I fell asleep to dream of a mysteriously perfect girl.

* * *

Woah. Lets get physical! Lol, let me know how it was!


	4. Chapter 4

So this one's quite long yeah. I went all out! Indulge.

* * *

Life is pleasant. Death is peaceful. It's the transition that's troublesome.  
**- **Isaac Asimov

**To Where You Are – Chapter 4**

AlicePOV

Bella waited until I got into my house before she drove away. She was so sweet...The image of her eyes flashed through my mind. Whenever our eyes met, I knew I could trust her with anything. My mind kept wandering back to that anticipating minute, waiting for Bella's lips to be on mine. And when they did make contact...Wow. I couldn't scrape the wide grin off my face even if I wanted to. The house was quite silent. I could hear the murmuring of my family in their separate rooms. I walked up the stairs at an inhuman speed, letting my natural persona out.

"I take it your date with Bella went well." I heard Edwards's smug voice from behind me. I just _knew_ he'd have that damn smirk on his face. I turned and faced him; he was leaning on the doorframe.

"Yes, it went well. And it wasn't a date!" I replied with an over exaggerated smile. Just to be smart. But I did wonder if Bella had considered it a date. I doubted it. Extremely aware that Edward could hear everything I was thinking, I decided I did need to talk.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked Edward.

"Oh, he's just here." Edward motioned to the room he was in before I had come home. His room.

"Thanks, Ed." I said giving him a smile. I moved past him, through the doorway. I found Jasper sitting by the window. Edward and Jasper must have been talking before. I tried to forget about whether it might have been important or not. I'm just too curious for my own good. I went and sat on the window sill. The window was fairly large so I wasn't blocking Jasper's view. His eyes moved from outside to my face.

"What's up?" He asked me casually, though I knew he could feel my emotions emitting from me.

"Um...Well, I was wondering if we could talk?" I said hesitantly. Wondering if he would help me after all my keeping to myself as much as I could for I can't even remember how long.

"Yeah sure, Alice," Jasper answered with a sincere smile, getting up off his chair. "Your tree?"

"Just what I had in mind." I smiled warmly at him. He lead the way out towards the back of the house. We passed Edward reading on the couch downstairs. Everyone else was still in their rooms.

'_I'll talk to you later Edward'_

Jasper and I walked out the back door. I shut the door silently behind me. We started running around the same time. It took maybe 10 seconds to get to my tree. Well away from the house. Edward would still be able to hear our thoughts but we were far enough so that he could block it. We weren't 'in his face' or mind you could say. I climbed the tree and sat on my favourite branch. Jasper joined me half a second later, sitting close but not touching.

"Alice, did something bad happen with Bella?" He asked me seriously, I turned to make eye contact.

"No, no, nothing bad...I just...Didn't know this could happen, you know? I've just met her. How can she be so...I feel like she's just so important to me. We talked for ages, sharing pretty much everything," I noticed Jasper's eyes widen. "No, she doesn't know we're vampires. Would it be so bad if she knew anyway? I trust her...I don't know...I just do." I opened up to Jasper. He could feel my mix of emotions. My longing, my doubt, my trust, my confusion, my thirst, my desire.

"Hmm...I don't know about that. Bella knowing could and most likely would put her in danger." He said, but understood my situation.

"I know...I can't be that selfish..."

"Edward told me something. He said that he can't hear her thoughts..."

"Really? Has that ever happened before?"

"No, that's what we we're talking about before you came home. He didn't want to tell Carlisle about Bella until you said it was okay."

"Oh. Ok. Well...I don't see the harm. Jasper...me and Bella kissed." I rushed the last of the sentence. His facial expression was surprised.

"Wow...that was...quick. Was she okay with it?"

"Well...when she dropped me off, we kind of...kissed again."

"Wow."

"What?"

"Nothing...You're doubting her feelings?"

"Well, yeah. She might think about it tonight and regret it. I don't know if I can handle that...I want her to be mine. I know this is really sudden but I don't like wasting time...She's only human."

"Alice, calm down, okay? There's no reason to get upset. Bella might be thinking the same thing about you." Jasper reasoned as I felt him use his ability to calm me. It flowed through me and I welcomed it. I hated feeling anxious and in the dark.

"Jasper...there's something else too. I haven't any visions...I don't even know the last time I had one."

"You haven't told Carlisle?

"No...I'm so scared, Jasper..." I had been pushing it out of my mind, too afraid to confront the truth on my own. I felt fear course through me.

"Don't worry, Alice. They'll come back. Don't worry." He put his left arm around me.

"I hope they do...I feel so...wrong without them." My fear was fading. Jasper.

BellaPOV

I woke up feeling like I hadn't slept at all. I hated it when that happened. It meant all day I would feel like falling asleep wherever I was. I sat up and hung my legs over the side of my bed. Rubbing my eyes, I remembered yesterday...Alice. That sweet voice of hers rang in my ears. Her beautiful, flawless face covered my mind. That kiss we shared... 'Wait that wasn't a dream!?'

I hoped to God that she didn't regret it. I'd soon find out at school today. 'Oh shit!' I spun my head around to look at the clock. I had maybe 10 minutes to get ready, have breakfast and leave. I darted out of bed and found anything to wear. Of course my jeans were first option. A quick glance out my window and I decided to layer my tops because the day looked like utter shit. What's new?

I shoved some cereal down, pulled on my big coat and got the hell out of my house. Charlie leaves a lot earlier than me for work. The joys of being the chief of police I guessed. My trucks heater was only just sufficient. My fingers were still numb.

I parked my truck close to the school. I actually wasn't that late after my rush. I'd left more time to get to school than I'd needed. I sat in the truck for a while. Gathering myself or should I say, preparing myself for the day. _'Was the kissing just some fun to Alice or did it mean something to her?'_ It sure as hell meant something to me.

The Volvo pulled into school and parked on the opposite side of me and a little more further away from the school. My heart started thudding in my chest. I turned my gaze to my hands. My numb hands. _'Shit, shit, shit'_ I wondered if I should wait here, in the truck, while Alice and her siblings went into school. But before I could decide, there was tapping on my window. I looked out my window startled. Alice. _'Please don't tell me she's coming to tell me it doesn't mean anything.'_ She was smiling though. That sent _some_ reassurance.

"Bella...?" Alice asked, muffled by the window. Realising I had just been starring at her from inside my truck for quite some time, I proceeded to open the door and she stepped back, making room.

"Sorry. In my own world there." I explained with lame humour and laughed nervously. She raised an eyebrow at me, still smiling.

"It's okay." She smiled if possible even brighter and pulled me into a hug. Her body was freezing. Again. Surely it wasn't normal to be this cold all the time. I shrugged it off and buried my face into her. She smelled so good, I could just hold her all day. I resisted kissing her neck, we were in front of school. She pulled away from our embrace to look at me. I reluctantly let go of her, though her strength made me feel I had no choice.

"How are you? Alice asked me nervously, her smile faded. She really didn't look like someone who should be nervous.

"I'm great. What about you?" I asked, having a feeling that she had a double meaning in her question, I smiled warmly at her.

"I'm good," Alice replied, returning the smile. "I'll walk you to class?"

"Okay." I nodded as I answered her unsure question. I was so new to all this. I was dying to hold her hand as we walked through school making our way to classes all day. The only good class was bio, because I was partners with Alice.

She slipped a note to me under the desk after we had all our work books out and ready. I looked at her but she was looking out the window. I returned my attention to the note and opened it out of view of the teacher.

_I need to know if you regret anything..._

Me? Regret? Hell no. Yesterday was by far one of my best memories I had.

_No I don't regret anything. Do you?_

My writing was so much messier than Alice's. I slipped the note back into her hand which was under table. My hand lingered on hers. Still so cold...She still didn't make eye contact with me, she just subtly unfolded the piece of paper and read it. I could see from the corner of my eye, noticeable relief washed over Alice's body. I knew her answer before she gave it.

_No...  
I want to know more about you. School is the worst place to get to know someone_

She slipped it back. We had to write pressing on our own legs under the table for extra caution. Was she trying to ask me out?

_Are you saying you want to go on a date with me?_

I nervously slipped it back into Alice's hand. She smiled slightly but regained her class mask.

_Well, Edward, Jasper and I were going to go to Port Angeles this weekend. You could come. We could all have lunch together and then go to a movie or something when they go off to do their guy shit.  
So it's kind of a date when they've gone I guess..._

Alice took a while to write this reply. I read it and looked at her. Our desk was at the back of the class so no-one would see. She returned my gaze. I smiled and nodded. She grinned cheekily.

The bell sounded not too long after that. Alice sat with me at lunch. On our own table. A lot of stares pointed our way.

"Rosalie is demanding to know what's going on." Alice told me, laughing at her sister's frustration. I looked over to where all the Cullen's were seated. I couldn't hear any of them talking and their mouths were only just moving. How could Alice know what they're talking about? I looked back to Alice. She had stopped laughing and stopped smiling. The look on her face was like she'd just been caught doing something that would get her in a lot trouble.

"Alice? What's wrong?" I questioned, completely forgetting about the strange incident that just occurred.

"I...I...Um...Can we go somewhere private?" Alice stuttered out hurriedly. I nodded and we got up. Ignoring all the looks we were getting, we exited the cafeteria and headed down the corridor.

"Alice, where are we going?"

"To your truck."

"What? Why?"

"You have gym next and I need to talk to you." Alice explained hastily as we entered the car park. I unlocked the passenger side of the truck to let her in and I went around to the driver's side. She had unlocked it from the inside already. I got in and shut the door. I waited for Alice to say something but she kept silent and starred at her hands on her lap.

"Alice...What's going on?" I asked her quietly. She turned and faced me. Locking her eyes with mine, like she needed one more sign of reassurance that she could trust me.

"There's...My family and I...There's something...about us. But I can't..._tell_ you." Alice replied to me, very cryptically. She looked so troubled.

"Alice, what are you talking about? What do you mean you can't tell me? I thought..." I trailed off. I didn't know if I was that important to her like she was to me. I moved my gaze to the steering wheel.

"I can't _tell_ you. I want to but I can't." She tried to explain more but it sounded the same to me. I shifted my eyes back to hers.

"Alice, this is really confusing. I don't know what you want me to do." My voice going a little higher at the end of my sentence. I had to look away again and I gripped the steering wheel.

"I know it's confusing Bella...But...It's just something about me. You'll notice..." Her voiced went to quiet for me to hear. I loved hearing her say my name. Once again I had to look at her. She was looking down again. I wanted to hold her, she looked so sad.

"Why can't you tell me? I won't stop hanging out with you, whatever it is." I tried to reason. Alice still didn't look up.

"You'd probably be better off if you did stop hanging out with me..." I couldn't help but be stung by her words. I felt my eyes become slightly blurry from tears.

"Alice..." She finally returned her eyes to mine. She looked shocked to see I was on the verge of crying. I felt so pathetic.

"No, Bella, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to sound like that! I want you to stay with me..." She stretched out her arm and her hand rested on my shoulder.

"Really?" I looked at her with a longing stare. I felt her cold hand slide closer to my neck. I took my hands from the steering wheel and placed them on my lap.

"Yes, really." Alice replied, reassuring me. Her cold hand inched closer to the back of my neck, sending a pleasurable shiver through my body. "I'm sorry I made you think otherwise." Her voice was sincere.

I wanted her to reach further around me and hold me. But I felt her hand sliding off. Now that I had her and no-one was around I didn't want to let her stop touching me. Slight panic jolted through me. I quickly grabbed Alice's arm as she was retreating. She looked at me with a confused expression. I looked down at her arm. I had one hand around her wrist and one on above her elbow. She looked down at my hands then back to my face. Her eyes started to shift between my eyes and my lips. I felt my want for her fight its way to front of my mind. I softly pulled at her arm to make her come closer...

AlicePOV

I felt a very slight pressure coming from Bella trying to pull me over to her. I followed her pull and she let go to put one of her hands on my neck and the other was hesitantly placed on my waist. Bella was so far out of her seat. I put my recently freed hand on the lower part of her back and ran my other partially through her hair. I could see desire in Bella's eyes, it turned me on instantly. I gave her a seductive smile. I heard her heart pound faster. Her breathing was shaky.

I moved myself closer to Bella. I could feel the heat coming from her. Our lips were inches apart. Bella's breathing was getting more uneven. She couldn't take the wait any longer and eagerly pressed her lips onto mine. It only took a few seconds for her to want more. She started licking my bottom lip and then running her tongue along the opening of my mouth. I couldn't resist any longer. I parted my lips and welcomed Bella's tongue. Her eagerness surprised me. Every exhale coming from her was a whimper. I ran my tongue along the back of her teeth and then massaged her tongue with mine. Bella let out a short moan, muffled by my mouth.

Bella's hand started to move from my waist up to my breast. I could feel her kiss become even more urgent as her hand reached its destination. It was my turn to let a slight whimper escape from me as she ran her hand up and down slowly. Bella started to massage my breast lightly, I pulled away from her mouth and buried my face in her neck to let out a desperate moan. I heard her heart racing. I knew how wet I was getting. Her neck...right in front of me. Blood pulsing through. Waiting for me.

Three loud bangs on the front of Bella's truck and we both tore ourselves from each other. Bella puffing loudly. Me not breathing at all. It had been Edward. The look on his face. He knew what I had been thinking about doing to Bella. _'Fuck I nearly killed her!' _Edward was looking at me. He was furious. And gave me a simple nod, answering my thoughts.

"Alice...School's finished. Look." Bella said, motioning in the direction of school. "We skipped the last two classes. Why is your brother looking at you like that?"

"Because you...we nearly got caught. Making out in your truck, by the whole school." I answered Bella without looking at her. I knew my eyes would be black from my thirst.

"Why is he so angry looking though?"

"I don't know, Bella, okay?"

"Okay...sorry" She sunk in her seat. I couldn't comfort her. I couldn't touch her now. I had to leave. Quickly.

"No, don't be sorry...I have to go," I told her in haste. She looked sad at my words, again. "Um what's your number? I asked nervously. She smiled at me brightly on this gloomy day. It hasn't rained in a while. She got a pen and ripped a bit a piece of paper out of her work book I'm guessing. I looked up and noticed Edward was waiting at his Volvo with Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie inside. Bella handed me the paper after she'd written her number on it.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then?" She asked me hopefully.

"Yeah I think so," I answered and gave her a wide grin. "Don't stay up _too_ late thinking about me!"

"You know I will." Bella joked, giving me a warm smile.

"Bye, Hun." I said, knowing my voice sounded like I didn't want to leave. But I had to. For Bella's safety. She didn't say anything back. Just stayed gazing at me with a look that was begging me to stay with her. I slid out of Bella's truck and shut the door. _'Please don't say anything in the car about that, Edward'_

I walked over to the Volvo and quickly got in; they'd been waiting a while. No-one said anything. It wasn't unusual for us all to not talk though. Plus, we're all very fast drivers, so it wasn't a very long car trip. Everyone went their separate ways and I pulled Edward aside.

"Don't give me shit about it, okay? I know it shouldn't have happened. I should have hunted last night, I just had too much thinking going on and then it was morning and...fuck. Fuck, Edward, okay fuck!" I said all this in nothing more than a hissed whisper.

"Look, don't get so worked up about it okay? You just have to try and get used to the smell of her. Just learn to control yourself better. But at least don't do things like that where me or Jasper aren't close enough to know. Alright?"

"If I push her away she'll think I'm rejecting her!"

"Push gently?" Edward joked and I scowled at him.

"Edward. I...don't know if I can do this." I admitted.

"Alice, you're stronger than everyone but Carlisle when it comes to control. You just need to slowly ease yourself into this, okay?"

"Okay. Yeah, you're right. Thank you, Edward." I hugged him and went up to my room. Another lonely night ahead.

* * *

Let me know what you think! Helpful tips are always welcome. Just be nice please! lol


	5. Chapter 5

**To Where You Are – Chapter 5**

AlicePOV

Edward was playing on the piano downstairs while Jasper read. Emmett and Rosalie were upstairs in their room and Carlisle and Esme had gone out hunting.

"Hey guys, you know how we're going to Port Angeles on Saturday?" I asked Jasper and Edward, they nodded, "Well, is it okay if Bella comes and when you guys go off to do all that guy stuff that I'm really sick of, I can just hang with her till you text and tell me your done?" I babbled the question.

"Yeah, it's fine with me." Edward answered, still subconsciously playing the piano softly.

"Yeah all good, Alice." Jasper responded giving me a smile before returning to his book.

"Great!" I beamed at them both, causing Edward to give me another glance and chuckle. "I'm going to go for a walk okay guys? If anyone asks-"

"Your tree." They both said in unison. I smiled at my brothers. They knew me too well.

_(Friday)_  
Bella POV

I sat on my window sill and watched the sun disappear from Forks' sky. It had been sunny three days in a row. Alice hadn't been at school since Tuesday, the second day of school. I longed to see her, and she hadn't called either. I felt so in the dark right now. And so anxious. It was pretty much the weekend and I didn't know if I was still seeing Alice. She'd call me to cancel right?

I sighed and went downstairs to cook dinner for me and Charlie. He got home just as I had finished and served the food.

"So, how was school today?" He asked when he made it over to the table and started his dinner.

"It was okay, I guess." I replied, emotion absent.

"Oh, okay."

"What about work?" I asked.

"Hmm. We've had a bit of trouble recently. There are night shift workers disappearing from all over town. Small factories and such. Three people. So far. I won't be letting you out late anytime soon."

"I can still go out tomorrow with Alice and her brothers right?"

"You said that big one wasn't going?"

"No, he's not coming."

"Yeah, it's still alright" I smiled but in the back of my mind I still wondered if it was still happening. I finished my dinner after Charlie had gone upstairs for a shower. The phone rang and I nearly dropped the dishes from fright. I quickly dried my hands and answered the phone.

"Hello, Bella speaking."

"Hey, it's Alice!"

"Oh...hi. How are you? Have you been sick?"

"Uh, yeah. Kind of had a cold."

"Oh. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great! Are you still good for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I just double checked with Charlie."

"Excellent! We'll pick you up around twelve, okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Cool...Bella, are _you_ okay?"

"Me? I'm fine why?"

"You just sound...never mind. It's nothing."

"Okay."

After I told Alice my address she had to go. I was disappointed because I had been missing her so much but I tried not to let her notice. I went up to have a shower before bed.

I couldn't get to sleep. I was extremely nervous about tomorrow and over the last three days I had been thinking about what Alice had said to me the last time I saw her. _Before_ we started making out in my truck. That there was something she couldn't tell me. I felt like she was trying to hint something when she was telling me but it was so confusing. It couldn't be that she was a lesbian. Because, obviously, I already knew _and _it had nothing to do with the rest of her family. They couldn't be part of some cult. That was just absurd. But, I had to admit, there was something about the Cullen's that was...different. I couldn't quite see what it was. I had made my mind up about asking Alice tomorrow.

With that resolution in mind I drifted to sleep within minutes.

--

I woke up fairly later than I was use to but I still had plenty of time to get myself organized for today. Charlie worked in the weekends so he had already gone. I had my usual cereal for breakfast and then brushed my teeth. I went upstairs to find something to wear.

Jeans? Yes. Now what top should I wear? _Fuck. I hate trying to look good._

The day wasn't too bad. It wasn't sunny like yesterday but it wasn't as cold as the first two days of school. I decided to wear a white tank top with a thin flannel shirt, rolled up the sleeves and did some of the buttons up. I put my grey hoody on over top. By now I was at the peak of nervousness. I had to wait at least ten more minutes and I had nothing to do. Everything was tidy and everything was clean. So I sat at the kitchen table and thought about how this day might go. I wondered what Alice would be like out of school and in public. I couldn't believe I was so forward when we were in my truck on Tuesday. '_Where did that come from? I'm so not like that. I felt like an animal craving sex. She didn't seem to mind though.' _I smiled at the memory.

I jumped slightly when there were two loud knocks on the front door. I realised who it would be and I literally bolted to the door. Quickly, I collected myself and opened to door. There she was. That beautiful Alice, smiling brightly with eyes full of excitement. I couldn't help but return the smile. One second of being with Alice and I already felt on top of the world of happiness.

"Ready!?" Alice asked, giggling a little.

"Yeah." I answered as I closed the door behind me and watched her face light up even more at my words.

"Okay, good! Let's bounce!" I laughed as she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the car. I saw Edward and Jasper waiting for us.

"You know...we can ditch them whenever if you want." Alice whispered to me with a cheeky smile and winked at me. I didn't know if she was serious or not so I just giggled quietly. We reached the Volvo and we both got into the back seat. Alice introduced me to her two brothers properly. I knew who was who now. Edward started the car and I put my seat belt on. None of them were wearing theirs. I mean, their choice. But I was worried about Alice not wearing hers. I leaned my head closer to her and pulled her arm. She was sitting all the way on the other side. She looked at me as I touched her arm. Her eyebrows lifted like they asked the question 'Yes, Bella?'

"Why aren't you wearing you're seat belt?" I whispered. I didn't care if she could hear the concern in my voice.

"Oh...Sorry..." She responded, then moved into the middle seat and put the belt on. She acted like it was really not something she usually did and that made me worry more. Alice's left side was touching me and I could feel the cold from her body. _'No wonder she got sick if she's always this cold.'_

"Better?" She asked, looking up slightly at me and grabbing my hand to hold it.

"Yes." I said sternly but smiled at her. She smiled back then leaned her head on my shoulder. I rested mine on hers. Her hair smelt so good. I wanted to completely bury my nose into her hair and inhale but everyone would notice so I refrained. I then noticed the speed of the car.

"Holy shit! Why are we going so fast?" I asked sitting up straight. Alice's eyes were a little wide from my outburst and she had left my shoulder. She was looking at me questioningly.

"Oh, um, I just like to drive fast." Edward explained with a _hearty_ smile.

"Edward." Alice disapprovingly cut in.

" Sorry, I'll slow down a bit." He gave in. The car slowed a bit.

"Sorry, I just got a massive fright. I didn't realise. It's fine." I responded. Even though it wasn't fine. It made me feel a little anxious and stressed. Edward and Jasper had been talking 'guy-talk' in the front. Cars and what not. I hadn't been listening but they soon resumed. Alice stayed sitting straight and looking out the window. We were on a straight piece of road before but now it was corners as we got into the city and Edward didn't really slow down at all. I moved a little in my seat. I was still holding Alice's hand and I pulled them over to rest on my lap. That made her look. She shifted a little closer to me. Her hand was so smooth but so cold. Even from holding mine all this time. I had to remember to ask her about it. As well as the thing about her family. I couldn't let myself get distracted by Alice, just being Alice. Sexy. I closed my eyes as I felt that recently familiar feeling surge through me. Our kiss danced around in my thoughts. Alice's cold lips on mine. The feel of her body...

"Bella?" I was pulled out of my distraction by the distracter.

"Mm?"

"We're here." Alice smiled at me and winked. Damn, she so knew what I had been thinking about.

AlicePOV

I snapped Bella out of here trance as we pulled into a park. She had just let out the tiniest little moan a few seconds before. If Edward and Jasper weren't vampires then they probably wouldn't have heard it. But they were. And they definitely heard her. I knew what she would have been thinking about but tried not to do so myself, seeing as Edward was present. I'd save it for later.

We exited the car and started walking towards the main shops. Bella was looking down at the ground while we were walking. I nudged her lightly, very aware of my natural vampire strength. She looked at me, which was slightly downwards because of my height.

"Mm?" Bella responded with a weak smile. Distant. I immediately felt like I'd done something wrong. I thought back but couldn't think of anything. Did she not want to be here? With me...

"You 'kay?" I asked quietly, even though I knew it was just as good as talking normally with my brothers around. I couldn't help the concern and worry that showed in my expression. I couldn't help a lot of things when it came to Bella...

She smiled that weak, distant smile again. But she slipped her hand into mine and kept walking. Holding hands in public... Was she ready? Was I? I didn't really know but I didn't want to let go. We started to near the mass of people shopping and talking extremely loudly over top of every other person present like a subconscious contest.

"So, we'll see you two after your movie, yeah? Just give us a text okay, Alice?" Edward spoke up and had what would be the biggest grin I had seen on him so far. And I'd known him a _while._ Jasper gave me an encouraging smile as they turned away from us and began talking cars and fighting and what not. I had known they were going to pretty much leave us alone straight away but I hadn't told Bella. I was too afraid she wouldn't like the idea. She had watched them go off with quite the confused expression.

"Subtle." She laughed at her joke and I couldn't help joining her.

"Very. You haven't been here before, right? What kind of shops do you like? Do you want something to eat?" I stopped myself from asking more. Realising I was being too obviously nervous. I hadn't actually 'dated' anyone in quite some time. Let alone a human. It felt very, very new. My visions were actually pissing me off a great deal. Some small part of me still felt uneasy without them, but it had gotten to the point where I was just fucking sick of it. I wanted them back. They were part of me. Why was all this happening?

"Umm...Well...I am kinda hungry. I don't really go shopping so I wouldn't know the first thing about which shops I like aaaaaaand no I haven't been here before." Bella answered, acting like she was out of breath. I giggled in slight embarrassment. She pulled me closer to her with the hand that was connected to mine. Our arms stayed touching as we walked more.

"Well, what types food do you like?" I asked after we walked a little further in our oblivious-to-the-stares-around-us happiness.

"Anything but typical take away." She replied sternly.

"I think I know a place." I told her and smiled slyly. I took her to a cafe that didn't get the attention it deserved. Obviously I had never _eaten_ there myself but I had heard about it. Bella seemed to approve. I told her I'd eaten before we came and she seemed a little confused but went with it. She ordered a sandwich of some sort and got some juice. I paid before she could get to her money. Not wanting to make a scene, she just looked at me questioningly before turning to the person at the counter and thanking them. We got a table that was fairly hidden and away from people walking past. We didn't sit opposite each other. It would make her that little bit more further away from me, Bella didn't seem to think twice about it.

"Why'd you pay?" She asked when we had sat down. I smiled at her as my answer and crossed my arms on the table, leaning forward a little.

"Alice. You're naughty." Bella pointed her finger at me as she told me off. In a playful way of course. I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from laughing at her little act. We just ended up laughing. Bella was fun. And she made me so happy. I wondered what she thought of me. Bella's lunch came and she started to eat. I watched her, fascinated. She didn't notice my intense starring for a while but I actually didn't look away once and she had realised.

"Why are you looking at me like that...?" She asked slowly.

"Oh...I, um. Sorry I was a bit dazed."

"Am I too boring?" She joked.

"Far from it." I smiled, knowing she was only half joking. She had finished eating and was half way through her drink. She put it on the table and looked at me. It was an unexpected look. Determined and cautious at the same time. She was going to talk to me about something serious and I could tell.

"Alice...Um, I wanted to talk to you about a few things..." She finally got out.

"Okay, Bella." I said, allowing her to continue. She took a deep breath. More serious than I thought?

"Okay. Well. Um. It's about what you said in my truck..." She waited for me to show her a sign to let her know I knew what she was talking about. I nodded.

"Well. Alice...I'm _really_ confused. I'm pretty sure I've thought of all the sane possibilities and just don't fit. Were you being serious? If you were, can you just tell me? Do you not trust me enough?" She said the last part in sadness. I had no idea _this_ would be what she wanted to talk about. I thought maybe she was just trying to clarify our relationship or something. _That_, I could deal with. But this!? I couldn't tell her. I wanted to so bad. But I couldn't. I wasn't allowed to. If she wanted to know, she would have to guess.

"Alice?" I snapped out of my deep thoughts and looked at Bella.

"Bella...I can't tell you. I'm...I'm not...allowed to..." I stumbled out. She looked even more confused now.

"Do you think I'd tell someone? Alice...you're all I have in Forks apart from Charlie. All I want. Why would I fuck that up?" She tried to reason. She really didn't understand the concept of me not being allowed to tell her. She would be killed. I would be killed. Well...I would be ended. I was already dead.

"It's not like that. That's not what I mean...I _really_ want to tell you. I just _can't. _I don't know how else to explain." I grabbed her hand and held it in both of mine. Fire surrounded by ice. I heard her heart beating faster than usual. Or should I say normal.

"No, Alice, I need to know. This is starting to get really scary. It's like when you're in the dark and you can't see. Your mind makes things up and you believe it. I fucking hate that, okay? I hate being in the dark!" Bella started getting a little loud. I started to panic slightly. A vision would be useful but no, of course they weren't butting in like they used to.

"Bella, please calm down...Please?" I grabbed her other hand and moved closer to her, dragging my chair with my foot. Her leg was touching mine now.

"You don't need to be," I didn't know if it was right so I added to it. "Scared of me. I'll never hurt you. Bella...I...hate being alone. Before I met you...I really felt pointless. I feel like I have a reason now..." I wasn't usually so shy but I knew we'd only known each other for what? A week? But I felt so connected and attached to Bella. She was listening intently. Her stress was evaporating.

"I want you, Alice...But there can't be any secrets between us." Bella stated to me. Yes. She needed to know. But now? She would have to guess.

I held her hands a little tighter, which was still really lightly for me.

"Okay, Bella. Guess."

"What?"

"I can't tell you. So guess. Every weird, out of it, crazy thing about me, is a clue. Guess." I closed my eyes as I said all this. There was no going back now. I had just opened her eyes. She was looking at every little detail now. I only hoped that she would stay with me afterwards.

"You don't even have to guess right now. You can take as long as you want. Just tell me when you think you've got it, yeah?" I added when Bella didn't say anything. I gave her a weak smile.

"Okay. But there's something else I wanted to talk to you about." Her eyes searched for a sign to continue so I nodded and listened carefully as she dropped her gaze to the table. "I've been getting these really weird feelings since I got to Forks. Since the very first night I was here. Like sort of anxious and paranoid. I've been trying not to think about it too much because it makes me feel completely crazy. But then Charlie told me about those people disappearing. And they all disappeared at night. I get this feeling that I'm more closely related to this than I think I am..." Bella finished and lifting her eyes to mine. Her expression bound me. She was scared. Not in a childlike or cowardly way. It was as if she feared the unknown. Which is how I felt with no visions. But I had my suspicions about who had been taking those people. And I was pretty certain it was a vampire.

"I've heard about that. In the papers. The news. But how does it relate to you? I don't get it." I responded to her. I didn't see how she tied herself into the story.

"I don't know. It's just a feeling. Like a hunch. Except it feels like a lot more than a hunch." Bella replied to me. I got up, still holding her hands. She looked at me questioningly as she rose to her feet as well.

"We'll talk about this again, okay? And don't worry about anything." I told Bella. I would be protecting her. That is, if she still wants me around after she figures out I'm a vampire.

"Okay, Alice. Are we seeing the movie now?" Bella asked me and gave a small smile. I felt myself subconsciously smile back.

"Yeah." I let go of one of her hands and we walked to the cinema. There weren't very many people there. I thought it was a bit strange seeing as it was Saturday. Maybe the people disappearing had scared them all into staying in their homes. We got into the small line at the counter. I looked up to see the movies listed. I felt a cunning smile creep onto my face as I saw there was a vampire themed movie on at the same time as the one we were going to see. I hadn't told Bella what we were seeing so I decided we'd see this one.

"What are you smiling about?" Bella caught me.

"Oh, um, nothing really. Just enjoying being with you." Which was true.

"Really? Making you smile randomly? Have to do it more often then." Bella stated and cutely grinned at me. We got to the counter finally. I payed before Bella could even think about it and she playfully rolled her eyes.

"You didn't tell me we were seeing a vampire movie." Bella said as we made our way into the theatre and to our seats.

"You didn't ask, missy," I said back smartly. "Or don't you like them?"

"Oh, well, I've never really watched one to be honest."

"Well. There's a first time for everything isn't there?" I smiled and wondered about Bella's 'firsts'.

"Sure is." She smiled back as the movie started. I watched her reactions to everything that happened. She didn't seem mortified but then again, this was just a movie. The vampires in it were really extreme. They were the typical human interpretation of the supernatural vampire. I wished Bella would get my hint. Piece everything together. But I knew she wouldn't be able to do it in one night. She was holding my hand through the whole movie. When it ended she didn't let go. I don't think I'd ever held anyone's hand this long before. I texted Edward while Bella led me out of the theatre by my hand. I was pretending I couldn't focus on texting and seeing where I was going when in actual fact I could do it better than anyone here. I finished the text and matched Bella's pace. Not before checking her out a little from behind. I really did need to get her to dress properly. Then again, she could make almost anything look sexy. I grinned at my thoughts.

I felt an odd feeling rush through me. We were being watched. I held Bella's hand a little tighter and inhaled deeply, taking in every smell in the area. I listened for every noise. A lot human blood, a lot of hearts beating, cigarette smoke and the smell of the street at night. But something else. Something new. Someone watching. A vampire watching. My eyes widened at my realisation. I started walking faster and pulled Bella with me. We had to get out of here. I could hear Bella's questions but they were very quiet now that I focusing so hard on every move that vampire made. He was close to us and walking the same pace. Not trying to catch up. Following. Fuck. I couldn't lead him to Edward and Jasper.

I pulled out my cell phone. I was breathing fast. Trying not to let the vampire change position without me knowing. I typed the text as fast as I could in my panic. Not really worrying about Bella seeing how quick I was moving. The text was simple. The text was straight forward.

'_Another vampire here. Following us. Can't come to you.'_

I swiftly put my cell back in my jacket and tried to think of somewhere to go.

"Fuck, Alice! Tell me what's going on!" Bella nearly yelled at me. It did actually give me a fright, I didn't want people to look at us or draw attention so I put a finger to my lips telling her to be quite.

"Bella. You _have_ to trust me right now." I spoke in a whisper. I knew the vampire behind us would hear but Bella needed to hear me.

"I do trust you, what's going on?"

"I can't..."

"Just tell me where were going then?" Bella asked, accepting that I couldn't tell her. I was so grateful for her understanding right now. Underneath all my panic that is. There was something off about the way she was looking at me. It was...tense. Her jaw was clenched and she was looking at me in a weird way. I couldn't dwell on it though.

"I don't know. We can't go to my brothers." I said quickly but still whispering. No emotion was evident in my tone. We were still walking quickly. There were still a lot of people around but they weren't families anymore. My cell vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out before it went off a second time. Edwards text was also simple. But he had taken a while. He and Jasper had discussed.

'_Stay in a crowd. We'll come up with something. If anything changes let us know.'_

Okay. Crowd. People. Where? We were still walking. I could hear Bella's heart better than anyone's. Even over the stalker's footsteps and spaced out breath intakes. Bella was scared. But you couldn't see from the outside. She was breathing pretty fast. The vampire had dropped back a bit. This was my chance. We were walking along the side walk and there were clubs and people everywhere. I saw one with a shit load of people trying to get in. Some drunk guy was making a scene. Perfect. We walked past and I saw Bella's face relax with understanding. We went back towards the door and snuck through just as the bouncers had to grab the drunk man as he tried to hit one of them for not letting him back in.

We walked through the hallway that led to the heart of the club. Bella's hand gripped mine even tighter as we entered the crowd of people dancing. The lights were flashing red green blue and strobe lights were everywhere. The music was blasting out from every possible direction. I could see but I knew Bella would be blind right now. I stopped walking through the crowd and pulled her close to me, my arms around her middle. She put her arms around my neck. I rested my head on her shoulder because she was taller. We started to slightly move to the music but not nearly as much as everyone else. This was so not the time.

I inhaled deeply like I had before. This time it was a little more painful. I felt the fire in my throat. Heard the pounding hearts and smelt the fresh blood pulsing through the hyped up humans. I could just make out the faint scent of the vampire. He was still outside. This was good. There had to be another way out of here. Bathrooms.

I pulled away from Bella quickly and it startled her. I couldn't waste any time so I just dragged her by her hand from the crowd, gladly getting away from all that blood. We made it over to the bathroom and I locked us in.

"Fuck." Was all I could get out as I leaned on the wall.

"That bad?" Bella going to push for answers now. Damn it. She was puffing a little.

"Yeah. Bella...I'm so sorry..."

"Wait...I need to...Um." She hesitated. Her eyes were shining with tears.

"What...?"

"I saw it...I saw the text you sent." Bella looked at me, waiting for my reaction. She was confused. Upset. Bewildered. Angry. And afraid.

* * *

Woo! Was that long or what!? Plot is thickening yes. :) let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews! :) let me know what you think pretty please!

**To Where You Are – Chapter 6**

BellaPOV

"I saw it...I saw the text you sent." I told Alice and waited to be told it was just some word they used. Vampire. My mind was spinning. I'd been piecing it together ever since I'd seen Alice's text to Edward. It did kind of make sense. But how could it possibly be true. I was looking intently at Alice, who was still. Blank with capture? Her mouth opened but she didn't speak. Like she couldn't believe what just happened.

"Bella..." Alice finally managed to say.

"_Another_ vampire? What the hell? You're a vampire? That's your family's secret?" I questioned and Alice nodded. I wasn't scared. Well. Not of Alice. I was afraid of this step we were taking. I was shocked, still getting my head around it all. I was angry at myself for not seeing this. Not putting it all together sooner. I was upset Alice couldn't tell me herself. Alice took a step towards me and I stepped back. There was evident hurt on her face but I needed to think before anything else happened.

"Do you like...eat people?" I asked hesitantly. Did I really want to know?

"No, no. My family and I aren't like other vampires...We drink animal blood not human. It's why our eyes aren't red." She explained to me.

"Okay." I said simply. I don't think I could've handled this if Alice killed people.

"I...I'm s-still me..." Alice stuttered out, looking at me. Hope in her eyes. She thought I had it in me to leave her? That's crazy.

"Alice...I know. I just. I'm a little...I'm...I don't really know."

"I understand. You don't need to explain anything to me. I won't try to see you again once I get you home." Alice responded to my hopeless explanation of my feelings.

"No, just wait! ...I just need to think. I..." My voice trailed off to silence.

"I'm sorry..." Alice said when I didn't speak for a while.

"What for?"

"For...being...what I am. I'm sorry I ever talked to you." She told me and looked to the floor.

"No, don't say that. Please...don't apologize. You've done nothing wrong. I just need to get my head around this..." I said and Alice nodded and looked back at me. Her face went from showing remorse to panic.

"Bella. Window. Now." She urged me towards the window at the back of the bathroom.

"Alice...Way too high and _why?_" I questioned. She looked at me with a pleading expression. Fine. I turned to face the window instead of Alice. I reached up and undid the latch to push it open. I felt Alice's hands on my hips. Um?

"Try not to freak out 'till we get far from here, okay?" Alice told me. What the?

Then she lifted me. Right up to the window.

"Holy shit, Alice!" I said loudly. However, I left it when she did not say anything. This really was something. I crawled out the window. It turned out the window ended up being level with the ground outside. Lucky. No chance of me falling on my ass from the window. I got to my feet and turned around to see if Alice needed help. But she was standing in front of me.

"Wow. Um. Impressive." I stated, not knowing what else to say in a moment like that. She smiled shyly, looking extremely cute. A cute vampire huh?

"Are you going to tell me what's going on now?" I asked, knowing already that she would make me wait.

"No. We need to get out of here. I think it's safe to go to Edward and Jasper now." She explained as she pulled her cell phone out and texted them. She started walking and I followed. I wasn't sure whether or not to hold her hand. I wanted to but I was a little afraid to, with this new knowledge. I knew for sure that Alice wouldn't make the move. She thought I wanted nothing to do with her after this, which was silly but I could see why she would feel like that. I matched my pace to hers so we were walking side by side. Everything had gotten so weird.

"I don't want you to leave me..." I said suddenly and she turned her head to face me. I could see now from the street lights that her eyes were black again. Was this something that happened at night? I remember last time it happened was at night as well.

"I'll get you home safe. Don't worry." Alice responded, sounding like she was trying to make it sound like she was okay right now. She looked ahead again, breaking our eye contact. We were weaving through the people on the side walk. Occasionally someone would go between us to get past. It made me uncomfortable.

"No, Listen. I don't-Want you-To leave me." I said slowly but certainly. I could feel tears threatening to surface themselves. Alice looked to the ground. She was contemplating something. I had started to cry but I didn't care anymore. I needed to know she would stay.

"Bella... Why are you crying?" Alice asked and was looking at me sadly. So I did it. I reached for her hand and held it tight. I closed my eyes. Her small, cold, smooth hand, locked with my warm, lost one. I was holding my breath, waiting for rejection. It never came.

"I...need you, Alice." I managed to get out through my fast breathing and heavy sobs. I felt pathetic.

"You're really nuts if you think I could willingly leave you..." Alice told me seriously. "I need you as well..." She gave me a sincere look and I wiped my face. We had reached Edward's Volvo. Alice opened the door for me and I climbed in. Edward started the car as Alice got in beside me. She sat on other side instead of the middle like she did on the way here. I was a little disappointed but they all started talking so I listened carefully as we drove towards Forks. Well over the speed limit again. Seat belt on.

"You didn't see his face?" Jasper asked Alice. Who's face?

"No, I didn't want him to know I knew he was there. Even though it was a little obvious after a while." Alice responded.

"And Bella knows about us?" Edward cut in.

"Yeah." Alice said and looked at me. I couldn't see her expression in the darkness. There were hardly any street lights.

"Can we trust her?" Edward asked. She looked back at him quickly. He was looking straight ahead at the road.

"Yes, Edward, we can. I do." Alice said sternly, Edward's question seemed to anger her. I'd never seen or heard Alice angry. For a second I felt scared but then a calm wave engulfed me and relaxed into the seat.

"Thanks, Jasper. We need to find out who this guy is." Alice said. Thanks, Jasper? What?

"You'd recognise his scent?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. I'll never forget it." Alice replied sounding a little distant. I wanted to hold her close to me. I missed her cold hand. I was too tired and I cared about her too much to worry about her being a vampire.

"Alice..." I whispered the quietest I could. She looked at me straight away. Worried.

"What's wrong?" Alice leaned over a little but didn't actually move closer which was what I wanted. I looked at her dark figure. I could see her pale skin better than anything.

"I...Um...Can you come here...?" I asked, feeling shyer than I ever had in my whole life. I didn't want Edward and Jasper to hear me. It was so embarrassing. She didn't hesitate and moved over to the middle. I think she was too scared to do anything else. Afraid I would push her away. Or try to. So I put my hand on top of one of hers. The familiar cold I was beginning to love. She looked down and then back up to me. She looked relieved. Edward and Jasper had continued discussing things in the front.

"Alice...What's going on?" I asked and felt my eye lids drooping. What was the time?

"I'll tell you soon, Hun." Alice told me as I leaned my head onto hers. The smell of her wrapped around my face. I could sleep in her arms for days. I felt the car stop. We were back already?

"C'mon Bella, were at your house." Alice quietly said to me and took my seat belt off. I opened the door and stumbled out. I would have fallen to the ground if Alice hadn't been holding me by then. Her cold arms were wrapped around me. The night air was still but I had a feeling it would rain tonight. Edward and Jasper were waiting in the car while Alice and I walked to the front door. I was leaning on Alice probably more than I should but I was just so tired. We stopped outside the door and waited. I don't know what for. I didn't want to say goodbye.

"I thought you were going to tell me what's happening?" I asked quietly so Charlie wouldn't hear.

"I am. Wake yourself up a bit, okay?" Alice answered and opened the door. Charlie came into the room and was somewhat surprised by Alice being there.

"Oh, hey. Alice, yeah? I'm Charlie, Bella's dad." He said and smiled genuinely at Alice.

"Hey, it's nice to finally meet you!" Alice responded happily with a smile of her own. After a night like this, her tone surprised me.

"Did you girls have a good time?"

"Yeah, dad, it was great." I said chucked in. I looked over to Alice and she had a kind of hurt showing on her face.

"Yeah, it was fun as. Um, I better go though. I'll see you around, Charlie. Night, Bella." She smiled and walked out the door, shutting it quietly behind her. Was she upset? Was it my fault? Damn it.

"I'm so tired. I'm going to bed now. Night, dad."

"Goodnight Bells." Charlie said and I made my way upstairs to my room. I was too tired to shower or have dinner. I just wished to lie down on my bed in Alice's arms. I knew I couldn't have the second part, but a girl can dream. I opened my door and shut it behind me. I switched on the light and got a huge fright. Alice was sitting on the end of my bed with her legs crossed. I let out the breath I'd been holding when I knew it was her.

"Sorry..." She said quietly, "I can leave if you want." She didn't wait for a response and stood up and headed for the window.

"No...Alice..." I tried but she didn't stop. I panicked and ran over to her, trying not to be too loud or Charlie would hear from downstairs. I wrapped my arms around her from behind and that made her stop. I rested my head on her shoulder, though she was extremely stiff. Was she not comfortable? I let my arms fall slightly and lifted my head off her.

"Do you want to go?" I asked sadly. She looked down.

"No...I just don't know if it's a good idea that I stay." Alice admitted to me.

"Stay with me." I kissed the side of her neck and let my lips linger there. I dropped my hands to rest them on her hips.

"I'll be ten minutes, okay?" Alice finally said to me. I reluctantly took my hands away and stepped back from her icy body. She turned to face me.

"Okay. I'll wait." I replied. Alice walked over to the window and climbed out. I sighed and got changed into my short pyjamas and a singlet. It had only been about 3 minutes. I got into bed and lay on my side, facing the wall. I pulled the blankets right up. My mind wandered. I started to think about Alice. She was a vampire. _What the fuck. Seriously. What the hell is going on here?_ I mean I did feel better now that all that weird stuff was explained and it made sense but what was tonight about? Everything was going perfectly and then Alice just started pretty much running down the street. This was so intense.

I felt someone sit on the bed beside me. I moved onto my back. Alice was sitting around the middle of the bed, looking at me. I sat up a bit and leaned on my elbows behind me.

"Charlie's gone to bed." Alice whispered to me.

"You're going to explain?" I asked her.

"Yeah," She said and moved herself closer but still too far away from me. I wanted her right beside me. "It was a vampire. A male. He had been watching us since we got out of the movie. He hadn't been in there with us. I would have caught his scent. It's different from humans. I had to get you out of there. And the club just seemed like a good idea. It worked for a while but then he decided to come in. I'm pretty sure he was on his own and I don't know if he's the same vampire who's been taking those people.

"I don't know why he was watching us, Bella. But I won't let anything happen to you, I swear. I don't expect you to want to be my friend anymore though. I understand." Alice finished. Her words shocked me.

AlicePOV

Bella's expression after I finished explaining was unexpected. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. Then she frowned at me. I really had no idea what she wanted right now.

"I thought...That. We were a little more than friends..." Bella said, sounding hurt. Fuck.

"We were...Are...I don't know..." I stumbled over my words. How could I have been so stupid? My choice of words was so bad. How could I have said friends!? Bella sat up completely and looked down. Her hair hung down hiding her face.

"Okay. Well what are we going to do about this...vampire?" Bella asked me, changing the subject. I think she was afraid of me saying I only wanted to be friends.

"Well...It'll take a while to find him. He seemed to cover his tracks really well. Edward and Jasper went back to try and follow his scent but...it just wasn't there." I wondered how he could have done it. Maybe he was what was preventing my visions. I needed to find him. I needed answers. Why watch me and Bella?

"Are you leaving?" Bella asked me. I could hear slight panic in her voice.

"No. I just won't be at school..." I told her. I remembered how much I had missed her when I had to stay inside because of the sunny days.

"Oh...That's when I miss you the most..." Bella said quietly. I wasn't even sure I was supposed to hear her. I wanted to hold her right now but didn't know if I should.

"I'll come see you like tonight though. Is that okay?" I wanted to make sure.

"Yes." She replied softly. That did it. I needed to touch her. I moved closer and she finally lifted her head to look at me. I hesitated as she made eye contact. I could hear her heart beating faster. Her breath became unsteady. Did she want me closer? I decided to try. I moved my hand and put it on her leg. Of course the blanket was over top. But at least it was something.

Bella was holding her breath. I was keeping my breath intakes very far apart. She put her burning hand on mine. Her skin was an addictive fire. Unlike my thirst.

"Would you like to get in?" Bella whispered to me in the moonlit room.

"Yes..." I spoke even quieter. She lifted the blanket and I got up to take my shoes and jacket off while Bella lied back down. I slid into the bed and lay beside her. Bella put her hand around my arm and put her arm under the pillow so she could see me better. The flame from her hand was comforting but there was another fire building. And it wasn't thirst.

"Alice, where did you go before?" Bella asked me. I could hear her exhaustion.

"Oh. I, um. Had to hunt." I said, feeling incredibly uncomfortable that I didn't know how she was going to react.

"Oh. I see." Was all she said. I think she was too tired to say more.

"Alice...will you be my girlfriend?" Bella asked me softly and I heard her heart skip around. I couldn't help but let out a tiny laugh.

"Yeah." I said, still smiling. She smiled and kissed me quickly. Too quickly. I wanted more. The fire between my legs was growing. I think Bella noticed me looking at her that way. She put her leg over half of me. Damn these jeans. We were looking into each other's eyes with such want. I lifted the hand that wasn't against her and ran my fingers through her brown hair. She closed her eyes and moved her head closer. I could feel her hot breath on my face. She took her hand away from my arm and put it on my waist. Bella was driving me crazy with desire. Just as I was about to suggest we wait before doing anything like this, I felt Bella push herself hard into my side and drag upwards once very slowly and she let out a small whimper. I felt like someone had thrown alcohol into my fire.

I could feel Bella's shaking breaths on my face through her open mouth. She was holding tightly onto my waist. Not that it hurt me. It felt good. Bella moved and swiftly got on top of me. That took me by surprise. She started slowly grinding against me then grabbed my hand and I let her pull it under her top to one of her breasts. It felt so hot and perfect in my hand as I massaged it. Bella started grinding even harder and her moans were only just quiet enough. Fuck these fucking jeans.

"Take them off, Bella." I pleaded. I couldn't take my eyes off her. She undid my pants and I lifted myself up while she slid them off me. Bella dropped them to the floor and got back on me. This felt so much better. I gently pulled her face towards mine and kissed her. She started pushing into me again while sliding her tongue into my mouth. I was all too willing. Thank God I'd hunted. I put my hands on her bare legs and I heard her take in a breath through her nose. I glided my hands all the way up to her back, feeling the shape of her body moving on top of me as our tongues played together. I could feel Bella getting more desperate in her movements, tangling her hands in my hair. She pulled out of our kiss and started licking and sucking my neck. I kept my eyes closed and a loud moan escaped from me. Bella put her hand over my mouth and kept rubbing on me and sucking my neck harder. I couldn't risk taking air through my nose so I didn't breathe at all while I felt the extreme inferno between my legs. Then I felt the fire scratch at my throat as I heard Bella's blood flow and her heart beats were as loud as the techno bass in the club. I wanted Bella so much and I wanted her now. But I knew we had to wait. I didn't think I could go through with this without hurting her, yet. Or killing her. I reached up and gently pulled her hand away from my face. I was shaking a little from holding back my thirst.

"Bella, Honey. Wait." I reluctantly whispered. She stopped straight away held onto me.

"What's wrong?" She asked me concerned through heavy breathes.

"Nothing's wrong sweetie, I just think that maybe we should wait a bit before we do this."

"Oh...Sorry...I got carried away." Bella said sadly while she lay down beside me again.

"And. I need to get used to you. I mean, I'm not immune to the thirst for human blood...I wish I was. But it'll just take me a while to be ready, okay?"

"Okay. I'm sorry. I didn't realise how hard it would be for you..." Bella said quietly into my neck as I held her. I turned my head away to get some less Bella smelling air to calm me down.

"It's fine, Bella. But I'd really love to do this with you one day...If you'll still have me that is." I said to her as I ran my fingers lightly up and down her side.

"Of course I'll still have you. You're mine now." Bella told me and kissed me lightly. We both smiled and Bella started to drift to sleep. I settled in for a peaceful night. And I wouldn't be alone this time.

A couple of hours passed and Bella had started to talk in her sleep. It made me smile. She kept saying my name at first, then started saying things that were probably from her childhood. She quietened down a little before it started again.

"No, please don't take her away from me." Then silence. This one worried me. What on earth was she dreaming about?

"Because I love her." _What!?_ I felt fresh emotion tingle inside me. Was she meaning me? I didn't know if 'her' was me. Bella was sweating. Even while being held by me.

Bella didn't say anything else all night. Great.

--

Bella woke up from the glare of the typical white day in Forks. She saw me looking at her and smiled. I returned it. I was happy, although still confused about what she had been saying last night.

I heard Charlie coming to wake Bella up. Fuck. I scrambled out of bed and was half way across the room when I realised my legs were bare, I only had my fairly sexy underwear on. Double fuck. I ran back and grabbed my pants, jacket and shoes, and then pretty much flew into Bella's wardrobe. Charlie opened the door just as I shut myself in. I was silently laughing at the situation.

"Oh, Bells. You're already awake," Charlie said to Bella. I'm guessing she did the grumpy just woken up thing because I heard a grumble. "Well I just wanted to tell you I'm heading down to La Push to go fishing with Billy. Remember his son Jacob? I think you two would get along." Charlie added. Was he trying to play match maker?

"Sure, Dad. I'll see you later on." The last part of Bella's sentence was muffled by her pillow.

"I'll be home around dinner time. See yah." And he shut the door. I waited a few seconds and then crept out of the wardrobe. Bella was lying on her front and looked over to me. We both started laughing and I got back on the bed.

"So what are we doing today?" Bella asked me. It was Sunday. What would be a good thing to do on Sunday?

"I'm not sure. What do you usually do in the weekend?" I answered her with a question of my own.

"Umm. Well. I read. Listen to music. That kind of thing."

"Don't you hang out with your friends?"

"Well. I've never been the type to have a lot of friends...No-one gets me, so why bother, right?" She seemed a little embarrassed. I cuddled into her.

"Well, I get you. So far." I told Bella simply.

"Oh, fine. I'll bother with you then." Bella sarcastically said to me. I smiled contently.

"So...what did my girl dream about last night?" I asked, deciding this would be the most discreet way to find out. Bella grinned at me.

"I don't remember really. What about you?" She asked me in return. Whoops. I forgot to tell her.

"Oh, Um. I can't sleep..."

"Excuse me?"

"Vampires don't sleep..."

"Oh...Well then," She didn't seem to think it was a bad thing and I felt extremely relieved by that. "You watched me sleep?" Bella added.

"A little. Mostly just listened." I played with words. Bella was playing with my hair while we talked. She asked about all sorts of things. Mostly details about vampires.

"Some of us have a heightened ability and some of us don't. Jasper, Edward and I all have one but the rest of my family doesn't really." I explained to Bella.

"What are they?" She asked eagerly.

"Well. Edward can hear people's thoughts, except yours. Jasper can feel everyone's emotions and calm them down. And, I can see the future..." I found it a little more difficult to tell her mine.

"Whoa. Those are intense. Wait. Did you see us? Like...getting together? Did you know I'd like you?" She asked me curiously.

"No... I haven't seen anything for around a month. It's making me...nervous. Not about you. I just like to know things and I'm so used to being able to that it feels wrong now that I can't. I should probably tell Carlisle." Bella seemed content with my explanation. She asked me more about my life. Like how long I'd lived for. How long I _would_ live for. She was shocked that it was forever.

Bella stopped asking questions for a while and looked like she was thinking something over.

"Sweetie, do you want to take a shower while I run home and change?" I asked her and smiled.

"Yeah, okay. Don't be too long."

"I'll be back before you're done." I winked at her and stood up to put my pants back on.

BellaPOV

The warm water washed over me as I stood in the shower. My eyes were closed as I washed myself. My mind was preoccupied with images of yesterday and last night. Last night. What the hell came over me? I really didn't think I was like that. But maybe Alice just did that to me. I smiled as I thought of Alice. Her perfect bright smile. The way she gets shy when she's unsure about something to do with me. I could fall in love with this girl. Wait. I mean vampire. I sighed but kept smiling. I was happy this morning. Well, it was afternoon actually.

I finished up in the bathroom and went into my bedroom in my towel. Sure enough, Alice was already here. She was wearing a pale blue dress with black tights underneath and a small dark coat kind of thing going on. She looked extreme hotness in it. I still didn't think she would have been able to go to her house and get back before I finished my shower.

"Okay, I under estimated you." I said to her and we both laughed. Alice was sitting on the desk chair but was facing the middle of the room. I went over to my wardrobe and got my underwear, my dark pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt.

"Well, I've been waiting a while really. What on earth were you doing in there, Bella?" Alice asked me with mock seriousness.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." I told her and winked. She did a pretend surprised face and I smiled at her and she smiled back. I really loved that smile of hers.

"Now turn around. You don't get to see me naked yet!" I said to her, even though I didn't mind. She sighed and turned on the chair so she was facing the wall. I put my clothes on and went over to Alice. I put my hands on her shoulders and bent around and kissed her cheek. She smiled again and stood up to hug me.

"Decided what were going to do today?" I asked Alice as I pulled away a bit to look at her.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Heyo! Update! Thank you for all the reviews everyone! :) Read.

**

* * *

**

**To Where You Are – Chapter 7**

_(One month later)_  
AlicePOV

Ever since that night out with Bella, my family had been on the lookout. We didn't know whether that vampire wanted us or Bella. Or both. We had all noticed that there was one very, very faint vampire's scent that lingered around Forks but there was also another. It was stronger but in less areas. There was no way of knowing if they were a coven. Whoever they were, they were good. We were certain that at least one of them had something to do with the rising number of people disappearing. It was starting to freak Bella out a bit. I used to only visit her every third night. Now I stayed every night. In some ways it was good. I was getting used to her scent. I could be with her more since I was hardly at school. I could watch over her and keep her safe. She would _feel_ safe. Bella hadn't talked in her sleep like she had that first night I stayed. I still hadn't asked her about it. I was glad my whole family accepted her. Well, Rosalie had her issues but I was sure she would come around soon. More like hoped. My visions still hadn't returned. I had told Carlisle but he said not to worry, that they'll come back. I was losing faith though.

It was Friday and I was on my way to get Bella in the Volvo so we could go to the clearing. We had only been that one time when we had our first kiss. I smiled at the memory as I pulled up outside Bella's house. I hadn't been at school today so Bella would be slightly hardcore this afternoon. I'd been visiting during the day a lot as well as at nights. I tooted the horn so Bella knew I was here. I didn't want to get out of the car because today was one of those on and off sunny but cloudy days. I felt so plain in my skinny jeans, white t-shirt and brown jacket. I'd gotten quite slack in the fashion department during the last month. I'd been so caught up in everything else I just threw on a good combination and went with it. I'll just go shopping with Bella sometime. Take our minds off some things. Plus, I needed to get Bella out of those flannel shirts.

Bella opened the passenger door and got in. I hadn't even seen her come out of the house; I was so deep in thought. She gave me a quick kiss before I started the car and drove slowly down the street. Slowly for me that is. When we got out of view of the house I sped up a little but not as much as I would have liked. Bella didn't like me driving fast. I did my best to please her.

"So you still want me to come over tonight, yeah?" I asked Bella while I turned the music down a bit so we could talk.

"Of course I do. Why do you needa ask this one time?" She asked me, sounding confused.

"Oh, I was just checking, sweetie." I acted innocent. I hadn't told her that with all our playful antics that night before I had to stop that I'd actually been ready to go further for a week now.

"Okay then." She responded, giving up a little too easily. I looked over at Bella. She was looking down at her cell phone. Texting. Okay, good, she didn't pick up on my random question. She never usually texted other people when she was with me though.

"Who are you texting? Am I that boring to be around?" I asked, trying to be sarcastic but I really thought I might have been boring her.

"Oh, it's Jacob Black from La Push." She told me, not even answering my other question. I recognised the name. I immediately got pissed. I knew who he was. My grip on the steering wheel noticeably tightened and I clenched my jaw. The speed of the car rose slightly.

"Oh." Was all I managed. Bella looked over at me but I kept my eyes on the road. _Why would she be talking to Jacob Black? Why the FUCK would he be talking to her!?_ I felt angry and jealous and I hated it but I couldn't stop it.

"Are you okay?" She asked me concerned. No, I'm not okay.

"I'm fine." I said through my teeth. Bella didn't push it. That surprised me. But she did put the phone away. Thank fuck for that. We didn't speak the rest of the way there. If we did I probably would have started yelling. I hate being angry and I hate being jealous even more. We got out of the car and I locked it as we headed into the forest. Bella was walking in front of me. She was wearing her usual clothes and I didn't like the distance there was between us. I walked a bit faster and felt shy as I reached for her hand. When our skin touched she turned to face me, still walking. I held her hand as tight as I could without hurting her. I looked right into her eyes. There was no reason for me to be jealous. I'd stay angry at Jacob but I couldn't with Bella. It wasn't possible.

"You're actually okay now?" She asked me after a few seconds.

"Yeah." I smiled at her reassuringly. We walked in a peaceful silence the rest of the way. When we got to the clearing we leaned against one of the large rocks, still holding hands.

"Why were you so tense in the car, Hun?" Bella asked me after we got comfortable.

"Oh I, umm. Suppose I got...Kind of jealous..." I felt like a fool saying it out loud.

"Alice Cullen, jealous?" She said to me. I nodded in response and looked down the grass. I left out the angry part.

"I'm jealous every day. Have you seen the way people look at you?" Bella asked me, smiling.

"Well, I don't actually pay any attention to anyone but you, so no I haven't." I told her matter of factly.

"I wonder what it would be like if people knew about us." Bella thought out loud. I considered it. It would be hard.

"I like it how it is...not bothered by anyone, everything's...easier." I told her honestly.

"Yeah...doesn't mean it's right though..." Bella said quietly. How long had she been thinking about this?

"Bells, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just..." She started saying seriously but then smiled, "I just want to show you off sometimes." I laughed a little at Bella's words. I knew she had avoided saying something else but I decided not to push.

"One day, Bella. One day." I told her.

"Oh, how old will I be then? You'll still be young and beautiful. I'll be withering away." Bella said to me. She had a weak smile going on.

"You'll always be beautiful to me, Bella." I said to her and turned around so I was facing her. My arm was on the other side of her so my face was in front of hers.

"We can't stay like this forever." Bella said, looking into my eyes. I returned her gaze.

"But I can have you next to me today. If I could make these moments endless. If I could stop the winds of change. Then everything would stay the same..." I told her softly, and turned away.

"Will you forget me?" Bella asked in a shaking voice.

"I won't have the chance..." I said and looked back to her. She had tears shining in her eyes. My dead heart ached. I wanted to cry but it wasn't possible. I let Bella pull me into a hug and I buried my face in her hair. She was holding me tightly. I wanted to hold her as tight as I could but I would most likely kill her. I realised Bella was crying heavily into my neck now.

"Shh, sweetie. It's okay." I tried to calm her. Not being able to stop her pain hurt me more than the pain I felt knowing I would lose her someday. I had no idea what it was like to be human. I had no memory of it. I didn't know what crying really felt like. To be able to let the tears out. I didn't know what sleeping felt like. Were dreams like having a vision? I'd never had a birthday and felt a year older.

I didn't know what it was like to feel inevitable death.

"Alice, I want to keep you...forever. You were made for me." Bella said to me in a small, quiet voice after she had calmed down a bit. I pulled away from her a little so I could touch her face.

"I love you." I said to her without thinking. I immediately broke eye contact and took my hand away. She didn't say anything and I started feeling like I needed to get out of here really fast. I couldn't look at her.

"Look at me." Bella finally said, in a strong voice. I looked. "I love you too." She added a little quieter. I smiled and hugged her again, inhaling her scent and closing my eyes. We stayed in the clearing for quite some time in silence. I felt broken. Our conversation made me realise, I really would lose her. Bella would die.

"It's getting dark, we should probably head back. Charlie will be home soon." Bella said, breaking the tranquil silence and bringing me back to reality. I nodded and we slowly started walking back.

We were walking through the forest and there was still some light. I felt that odd being watched feeling creep through me. The vampire was back. I dropped Bella's hand and took in the air.

Smelling every scent.

Looking in every direction.

Listening to every sound.

My back was to Bella and my knees were bent. I smelt blood. Human blood. Close. Behind me. I spun around within half a second to find Bella getting up from the ground slowly. Holding her arm. Blood was leaking from a wound under her hand. She had fallen over when I let go of her. Fuck.

I was at her side before she could blink. This was too much. I couldn't stop myself getting closer. I couldn't stop breathing or the vampire would attack, but then so could I. I should have been protecting Bella from the other vampires thirst but here I was, about to take it for myself. I decided to stop taking in the air but I could see the blood begging to be had. I couldn't hear Bella's voice anymore. Her heart beat rang in my ears. It was all I could hear. There was nothing else.

There was a low growl rolling in my burning throat. I grabbed Bella's arm by the wrist and pulled it closer to my mouth. I was in my animal-like stance. My other hand grasped Bella's arm above her elbow. I was shaking and my mouth was inches away from Bella's blood...

_I just...need it._

BellaPOV

I was freaking out. Alice was about to start drinking my blood and I wouldn't be able to stop her.

"Alice! Stop!" I kept yelling her name but it was like she couldn't hear me. I heard faint rustling of leaves and then a loud smack echoed in the air. It sounded like two massive rocks just hit each other. Alice was gone. I was alone. I was out of breath. It was pretty dark now. I couldn't see. How was I supposed to get back without Alice?

"Bella? Are you okay?" I jumped in fright as I heard a male vampire's voice from beside me.

"Carlisle. You scared me." I breathed out, relieved. "Yeah, it's just my arm. Alice didn't do anything." I wondered how close it had been though. Carlisle inspected my arm. I guessed he could see in the dark.

"How are you so good around blood?" I asked him. I was sad that this was so hard for my Alice.

"A lot of practice. Alice has a strong will, Bella. Something else must have been going on-"

"Where is she? What was that noise?" I cut him off unintentionally.

"Oh. Edward tackled her and dragged her away. She really didn't want to leave. Emmett's gone after them as well. Bella, what happened before Alice saw your blood?" Carlisle asked me curiously. I was still thinking about Alice being 'dragged' away by Edward. He better not hurt her.

"Well. I don't really remember that well. It was only like a few seconds and then I fell. But she let go of my hand really fast and started like...looking real paranoid and stuff. Like she thought someone was...watching...Oh!" I realised suddenly how much danger I had really been in.

"I see. Well, that explains it then. She was in full alert, using all her senses when you fell and wounded your arm. Trying to protect you from the other vampire out here. He's gone now though, I can't even smell his scent. It amazes me how well he hides. I hope Edward and Emmett don't lose Alice. She'll be blaming herself." Carlisle told me. It made me feel worse. Why did I have to be so clumsy?

"This isn't your fault either, Bella." Carlisle said and gave me his trademark smile. I sighed and we had reached the edge of the forest. Finally.

I saw Esme waiting with Rosalie by the car. Great. Esme probably would have given me a hug if I wasn't bleeding. Carlisle and I went in the Volvo while Rosalie and Esme went in Rosalie's car. We drove back to the Cullen household. Carlisle patched me up and drove me home. Charlie wasn't really worried about my slightly late arrival. I'd hidden the bandage. I went to bed pretty much straight away, saying I'd already eaten with Alice. I didn't feel like eating anyway. I got changed and got into bed.

Sleep didn't come easily.

AlicePOV

I was being dragged away from Bella at vampire speed. I thrashed against them, punching, pushing, kicking. They put up with it, not fighting back. I wanted to go back. I wanted the blood. They were taking me far away. I was angry and struggling to get free. They changed their hold on me and I felt myself be thrown into the air. I landed on the ground gracefully and readied myself for attack. Then I saw who was standing there.

Edward.

I immediately snapped out of my hunting state and relaxed my stance. What the fuck did I just do? Bella...I must have scared her so much. I nearly killed her. Again.

I ran to the nearest tree and smashed it to pieces with every move I could think of. I let out the loudest growl I ever had in my whole existence.

"I FUCKING HATE MYSELF!" I yelled as loud as I could. I felt angry and worthless and dropped to the ground. Edward was coming over to me with Emmett.

I couldn't look at them. They must have been so disappointed in me. Big arms pulled me into a hug. Emmett. I let out dry sobs and held onto Emmett tightly. I noticed after quite some time that he was actually carrying me as well as hugging me. I was like a little ball in my big brother's arms.

"Is it okay if we run now, Allie cat?" He smiled at me. Fucking Emmett, being so annoying but nice at the same time. It made me smile a little.

"Sure." I said in a quiet, sad voice. We were outside the house fairly quickly. I didn't even recognise the place Edward had taken me but it mustn't have been too far. Emmett let me down.

"I'm here if you need anything, okay?" He told me before going up to be with Rosalie. Who would, for sure, be pissed at Bella for this and not me. Stupid. Edward said pretty much the same thing and also went inside. I sat down on the steps. How could I face Carlisle. I felt like such an idiot. He thought I was the strongest when it came to this stuff. I probably disappointed him more than anyone.

I heard the door open and someone sit beside me. Jasper. He took one look into my eyes and then held me tight. We stayed there for two days.

I felt disgusted with myself. Hated myself.

Pain. Anger. Disappointment. Sorrow. Love. Broken.

Jasper felt it all too.

BellaPOV

It had been two days since the incident in the forest and I hadn't heard from Alice. I asked Edward at school if she was okay. He said she'll come around. Alice and Jasper were both missing. I was beginning to feel like she would never come back, regardless of what Edward told me.

That night I lay in bed. Sleep was not going to happen and I knew it. Too many things were going on in my head. I wanted Alice. I needed to feel the cold emit from her pale skin. I needed to see her cute smile. I needed to hear her sweet voice. Whenever I did sleep, I had nightmares of Alice leaving me. They were so dark though.

I didn't realise I had started crying. Tears leaked onto my pillow. Did Alice not want to see me at all? My heart ached at the thought. I still trusted her. I understood why she did what she did that night. It wasn't her fault. I knew the Cullen's had been keeping watch over my house but I still didn't feel safe without Alice.

I was seeing Jacob tomorrow after school. Maybe he could help me keep my mind of the unknown vampires lurking around Forks. There were eight missing people. They had found one, the first man who went missing. I knew it had been ugly because the papers were vague with those details.

--

I woke up in the morning feeling like utter shit. The regular for the past days. I had a quick shower and nearly slipped on my way out. I dressed casually, probably worse than ever since I wasn't trying to look good. I grabbed my keys and locked up the house. I didn't feel like breakfast. I'd hardly eaten since I last saw Alice.

The drive to La Push wasn't too long. When I arrived Jacob gave me a hug. I thought it was a bit strange seeing as it was the first time I'd seen him since we were little. We had been texting though. He was probably the only person I'd been talking to properly since the night with Alice. Jacob took me to the beach. It felt nice to smell the sea and have the breeze make my air blow in every direction. We sat down and I put my hood on to keep hair at bay.

"So how are you today? Still feeling down?" Jacob asked me. He knew everything minus the vampire facts. He thought me and Alice had just had a fight.

"Yeah but I'm a little happier hanging out with you." I gave him a smile. I was happier than last night, when I knew Alice wouldn't come. Jacob had massive grin.

"Well, none of them will be coming here to bother you." He said rather pleased sounding.

"What do you mean?" I was a little confused.

"They can't come here. This goes _way_ back." Jacob told me, laughing a little. Amused?

"What goes way back?" I was extremely confused now. "C'mon, don't be cryptic."

"It's supposedly just a legend but the way you said she reacted to you texting me. It makes me think that. You know, it's more real. I'd never really come across the Cullen's myself." Jacob said to me. He told me all about the legend. I was interested, not shocked. I already knew they were vampires but they hadn't told me about this treaty. Jacob and I had a good afternoon, joking and telling each other about our lives. I had successfully gotten my mind off bad things, though I still missed Alice incredibly.

It started to get darker and we said our goodbyes. I started driving back and turned the radio off. The people in the car behind me were flashing their lights. I couldn't see who it was so I kept driving. They kept doing it. When I turned the corner I saw it was Edward's Volvo. I pulled over and got out. We were next the forest. Edward and Jasper emerged from the vehicle.

"Why did you go there?" Jasper demanded from me protectively. What the hell...

"To see Jacob...He's my friend." I told them, keeping my ground. I hadn't done anything wrong.

"We're supposed to watching over you and we can't if you go there." Edward told me angrily and started pacing. I remembered the treaty.

"I didn't know until Jacob told me. I'm sorry, but he is my friend. Have you guys been following me everywhere?" I asked shocked.

"Were the only ones bound by that treaty, Bella. The ones we can't find in Forks could have followed you there." Jasper said to me, also sounding angry. I heard something beside me. We all turned our heads towards the forest. Alice was walking over to me. She seemed stressed out, I'd never seen her hair actually messy before now. The look on her face was a mix between relief and pain. She was sort of frowning.

"Alice..." I automatically said in a sighing way. It was so good to see her again. She reached me but didn't come close.

"I'll be fine." Alice said to the boys in an annoyed sounding voice. They nodded and went back to the car.

"Where have you been?" I asked Alice as they drove away. She was looking away and her face was pained.

"They thought they should talk to you first. So I could calm down before I saw you..." She admitted to me, still avoiding my eyes.

"I meant why haven't you come to see me? What do you mean calm down?" I asked Alice, taking a step closer.

"I um. I got a little angry. When I found out you were with Jacob. Edward didn't want to tell me but I made him. He said he would go with Jasper and wait til you come back to talk to you...I broke a few trees then came here when I heard you..." Alice told me and I tried to imagine her being violent. It explained the hair. She leaned on the front of my truck, looking at the ground with her hands in her jacket pockets. "It pissed me off that they were talking to you like that. I probably sounded like a bitch just before." She continued. I moved closer and stood at her side.

"I know about the treaty. Why didn't you tell me about it?" I asked Alice. She looked at me and I relaxed a little. Her golden eyes were gazing into my brown ones like she was searching for something.

"I don't know, I just didn't really think about it. I didn't think La Push would be part of your life." Alice said the last part with sadness in her sweet voice and broke our gaze. I longed for her iced arms to hold me.

"You're a bigger part of it." I said simply, grazing my fingers down her arm lightly. "Where have you been..." I asked her and looked down. I didn't want to cry here.

"I've been at my house. I sat out the front with Jasper the whole time...I..." Alice trailed off and if she could cry, she would be right now. Her face showed such hurt. "Are you scared of me?" She asked quietly and uncertainly. Tears ran down my cheeks.

"No, I could never be scared of you!" I boldly said to Alice. Her expression didn't change. "I love you..." I whispered into the night.

Alice slowly reached out for me and I pressed my body into her. I felt her relax as she held onto my back. I closed my eyes and ran one hand through her hair from her neck upwards. The smell of her was making me forget where we were. I could feel her face on my neck and she started running her hands up and down my back. It gave me goose bumps.

"I missed you." Alice said but it was muffled slightly. I pulled away a bit and kissed her. Within seconds it was heavy making out. I was holding onto her hair with both of my hands. Alice was holding my sides so my lower half was pressed against her. The time away from her had made me want her so much more than I had and I wouldn't care if we made love right here, right now. I was wet and aching for Alice to touch more of me but she pulled out of our kissing.

"Bella...You need to get home." Alice said to me softly and smiled.

"Will you stay tonight?" I asked her knowing I sounded really keen.

"Definitely." She responded and we got into my truck.

Alice wasn't pleased to discover I had been moping around while she had been away from me. She felt like it was her fault. All of it.

"Alice...what happened in the forest. It wasn't your fault." I told her though I knew I was probably the only one left who hadn't said it to her yet.

"Sure." Was all she said. Unconvinced.

"I still trust you."

"I'm really sorry, Bella..."

"I forgive you for wanting me." I joked and Alice smiled a little.

I parked the car outside and Alice stealthily snuck off to my room through the window while I went in the front door. Too sneaky for her own good. It was pretty late now after all that happened tonight. Charlie was still up. No doubt waiting for me.

"Hey, Dad. Sorry I was out longer than I thought I'd be. Jacob has a lot of stories." I tried to sound like I hadn't been making out with a girl on the side of the road.

"Oh, no worries. The games on anyway." Charlie told me even though I knew it wasn't a game he was that excited about. He was waiting up for me.

AlicePOV

I was sitting on Bella's bed and I could hear them talking downstairs pretty easily.

"So you've been with Jacob all this time?" I heard Charlie ask Bella.

"Yeah. It was really fun. It was great seeing him again." I could practically hear Bella smiling about that fucking Jacob shithead.

"That's great Bells! He talks about you all the time. Billy never gets a break." Charlie laughed. I felt the white anger take over me. It felt like I'd swallowed mercury and it was spreading through my body.

"Really? I never thought I'd be close with him but he's cooler than I thought." I heard Bella say. I wanted to yell.

"Giving him a chance?" Charlie.

"Yeah." _What!?_ The anger made room for hurt and jealousy. I got up of the bed. Why was I even here? I heard more talking but I couldn't hear it anymore. Bella was coming upstairs. I wasn't going to stay this time. Her door opened and I started walking over to the window. Never stopping I turned my head to look at Bella. Her expression changed when she saw mine. Maybe I was showing more than I thought. She was frowning like she didn't know why I was going. I looked away and climbed through the window onto the tree. I heard Bella say my name and I ran as fast as I could.

Wherever.

BellaPOV

Alice had gone. I fucked up again. I completely forgot that she would be able to hear everything. What I said about Jacob, she would have taken the complete wrong way. Fuck. It was only to keep Charlie satisfied that I was hanging out with Jacob. When I said I was giving him a chance, I did just mean as a friend. As a person. Alice looked so hurt when she left. I did that to her.

As I lay in bed I thought about texting Alice. It seemed cheap so I decided to wait til school. If she was even there this time. I couldn't believe I just fucked it up again when I just got her back. It had been around 3 hours since Alice had gone and I finally fell asleep.

--

_The room is dark. The only light is coming from the moon outside the window. The window has bars. It's like a cell. Stone walls and stone floor. I'm sitting down. Where am I?_

_The door opens and three people come inside. Someone is screaming. The voice seems too beautiful to be screaming in such a way. The person is being dragged across the stone floor. They are trying to get free. I hear my name. Bella._

_I hear it again from a different voice._

"_Don't hurt her! Please just let her go!" The captive pleads with the captors. It's a girl. She's being held by her arms by two others. They keep laughing in triumph. One is definitely a man. He keeps grabbing the girl's short black hair and pulling her head back so she can't see me. The woman hits her across the face and the cries of pain are unbearable. This shouldn't be happening. I'm crying. It's painful to watch this but I can't move. I'm trying to lift my arms to try and help this girl. I feel something restricting them. It's hurting my wrists as I struggle with it. It burns a little so I'm guessing its rope._

_The male moves so he's behind the girl. She's so short compared to him. He pulls her arms behind her back and holds them there so she can't move. She seems weak. I need to help her but something is blocking my view now. I feel a hand under my chin lifting my head upwards. The woman's face is in front of mine. Her beauty is frightening. Pieces of straight brown hair are falling in front of her red eyes. Her skin is white. She looks evil. I want to see the other girl again. I want to stop the pain she's feeling. I want to save her._

"_You need to tell me some things, dear Bella." She said in a mock gentle voice._

"_W-what do you want?" I find the words. She smiles wickedly._

"_I want a lot of things. One, to know how you love someone so fucked up like Alice?" Her words anger me. I lunge at her but I can't get anywhere. The woman moves to my side. I can see the girl again. It's Alice._

"_How do you love...that?" Another surge of anger. Alice is looking at me with such a hurt expression. Maybe she's also wondering why I love her. There is no reason. It's just the way it is. The way it always will be. Even if I don't have forever._

"_Don't you know how fucked up she is?" More anger. The woman walks over to Alice and punches her in the stomach. Alice cries out in pain. She can't bend her body because of the man behind her, holding her for the woman to beat her. Her legs bend slightly and she begins to fall._

"_No, Alice. Not yet. You need to see Bella when she finds out everything about you." The woman taunts. Alice is looking at me. Her eyes are locked with mine. I see pain in those golden eyes. Emotional pain._

"_Let her go, Kyan. Let her have some last words with her 'love'." The woman mocks us. _

_The supposed 'Kyan' lets go of Alice. She falls to the floor. She's in pain. I can't help. The woman walks over to me and unties my hands. They fall to my side. Alice is crawling to me. Why are we so weak? Alice should at least be stronger than me. What had they done to her?_

"_Bella..." I hear Alice's struggled voice from below. She pulls herself up to her knees. Her hands are shaking with weakness. She's holding onto me and drops her head onto my thighs. I hear Alice whimper in pain. I lift my arms and hold what I can of her._

"_I love you, Alice." I speak. I hear her crying though I know there are no tears._

"_I love you. I'm sorry." Is all Alice says to me. What is she sorry for? The woman is coming over to us. She pulls Alice from me. My eyes hurt from crying. The woman drags Alice across the room to the far wall. She throws her into the wall and Alice lands on the ground loudly. She stays on her back but is looking at me with sadness. Like this is the end. She's given up trying. Like she wished she could hold me but knew it wouldn't happen. My heart ached. I wanted to rip it from my body, it was too much pain. If Alice's hurt this much too, I'd cut it out for her._

_Kyan walks over to Alice and kicks her in the ribs. She doesn't cry out as loudly this time. There is no energy left._

"_So, Bella. Did Alice ever tell you what happened before she met Jasper?" The evil woman asks me. Alice is still looking at me. I'm still looking at her. I don't respond to the woman. She walks over to me swiftly and I hear a low but loud growling noise from Alice as the woman hits my forearm and breaks it._

_I cry out in pain but what's the point?_

_--_

I woke up crying. I was sweating. My body was shaking intensely. I was too hot but I had no sheets or blankets on. The way I was crying, it was like someone had died. Loud. Breathless. Painful in my throat. It was slightly light in my room. Nearly morning.

My crying episode was calming. I could breathe better now and I wasn't as hot. I couldn't believe I'd had such a dream. I remembered it all so well. It hurt to think about it. Alice in so much pain.

I sat up and put my legs over the side of my bed. Fucking school.

* * *

Was that intense or what? It sure was intense to write! Tell me what you think :)


	8. Chapter 8

Wow. Ok. Finally. :D Chapter 8! Read.

**

* * *

**

**To Where You Are – Chapter 8**

BellaPOV

I hadn't seen Alice at school and I was sitting in my truck in the car park. All day my mind had been on my dream. Well...nightmare. I think I'd sat in my truck for around fifteen minutes before I was snapped out of my thoughts by someone tapping on my window. I turned to see Alice shyly looking from me to the ground. She moved to the side as I opened the door. I stayed sitting but hung my legs out of the truck.

"Hey, where you been all day?" I asked her quietly, feeling ashamed by what happened last night.

"Um...I've been here. You like ignored me...and I wanted to talk to you." She said softly to me. I was sure I hadn't seen her today. Maybe I was too lost in thoughts about my dream. I wanted to talk to her about it but I didn't know if we were okay yet.

"I'm really sorry about what happened last night. I didn't mean anything more than friends I swear. I don't even think Jacob's hot-"

"Bella! It's okay. I over reacted..." Alice interrupted my feeble explanations.

"No, Alice. Seriously, I know what I said sounded horrible. I'm sorry." I told her. She looked content now. I noticed that no-one was here. No-one was waiting for Alice. It took everything in me to not latch myself onto her.

"How are you getting home?" I asked her uncertainly.

"Oh, I'll just run. Edward probably assumed I'd go somewhere with you." She told me in an unemotional voice.

"Oh. Okay." I said feeling slightly rejected.

"I mean, it's not like I don't want to. I just thought you'd be going straight home..." Alice quickly explained to me, she was doing that nervous thing again. I smiled a little.

"Come home with me then. Charlie's not home for a while." I suggested to her.

"Okay." Alice said and smiled cutely at me. She seemed happier now. I started the car as she went around to the other side of the car at human pace. Just in case anyone was still around I guessed. Alice put her seat belt on just for my benefit; it made me smile even more. Alice.

For most of the ride home I told her about my dream. Alice was worried about it meaning something. I had missed out the last part of it where the woman had said something about before Alice had met Jasper. I didn't even know what the hell it was supposed to mean but it definitely wasn't a car ride conversation. We arrived at my house with a lot of time to kill before Charlie got home. Maybe I could talk to her about it now.

"I'll just go put this upstairs, okay?" I said to Alice as I was walking up the stairs. She nodded and I saw her walk into the lounge. I quickly dumped my bag in my room by my desk and took my jacket and shoes off.

I came back down and found Alice sitting on the couch watching TV. That made me laugh. She turned and looked at me wondering why I was laughing.

"What?" Alice asked me with a little smile creeping onto her face.

"Nothing. Are you actually interested in that or just bored?"

"Neither really. Come here." She commanded sweetly. I went and sat beside her but didn't know whether she wanted me to touch her so there was a little bit of a gap between us. I saw her looking at me so I returned the gaze. She looked confused and cute.

"Do I smell bad or something?" She pulled a sad face at me. I smiled and moved closer. She gently grabbed my hand and pulled it over to her lap to hold it. Her icy skin sent shivers through me. I loved it when that happened. Alice's cell phone vibrated in her pocket and she reached into her jacket to get it. That left my hand free. It was on her thigh that was closest to me. I felt desire pulse through me and rest in that familiar area. Alice was texting back to whoever it was. She was wearing jeans again.

I pressed down a little with my fingers and slid my hand towards the inside of her leg. She was pretending to not notice and I knew it. Her texting movements had slowed and her face showed nothing but pleasure. Alice finally sent the text and put the phone down beside her. She turned a little to look at me and leaned her head back on the couch. Alice saw that I wanted her, I could feel my heart racing with excitement and I knew she could hear it.

Waves of desire rippled through me as she gave me a seductive smile. I couldn't take it anymore and kissed her. Alice opened her mouth for me as soon as she felt my tongue on her lips. I loved how her cold, wet tongue felt on mine. Alice was holding me by the back of my head and my waist. I wanted her so bad I thought I might scream. I moaned a little into her mouth and she kissed me harder.

I pushed Alice's jacket over her shoulders. She leaned forward so I could take it off. I broke out of our kiss and I took it off as fast as I could, I felt Alice slide mine off me. Alice glided her fingers up my bare arms all the way to my shoulders and pressed against them with her hands. I let her guide me downwards so I was lying beneath her, our eye contact never faltered.

I wanted Alice's body pressed against mine but she was holding herself above me. She was circling her finger on my stomach and it reminded me of ice cubes. I had my hands in her hair while we passionately resumed our kiss. Alice's legs were open, one on each side of me. I moved my hands slowly down her body, feeling every curve. Her mouth disconnected from mine again.

Alice was so beautiful, I wanted to feel her cold skin. I was so hot for her, I moved one hand inside her blue shirt and grazed my fingernails downwards to the beginning of her pants. Alice moaned loudly and used both of her hands to support herself above me, this brought her body a little closer and I inhaled her smell.

I undid Alice's jeans and pulled them down slightly. I started rubbing her slowly and softly outside of her underwear. She rested her forehead against mine and was letting out a soft low rumbling noise from her throat in between moans while slowly riding my hand. Her eyes were closed and I knew she wanted more.

"Bella..." Alice was begging. "Please, Bella..." I could feel her cold wetness through the material. I wasn't letting her have it yet. I rubbed a little harder and she let out a long moan. I loved watching her body get lost in pleasure. It was making me wet as well.

I felt Alice suddenly get off me. She was quickly doing her pants up, looking everywhere but at me. I felt kind of rejected and sat up. Alice proceeded to tidy her hair up, not that it didn't look fine already even though I'd had my hands through it.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, not trying to hide the hurt sound in my voice. Alice finally looked at me.

"Bella, honey. It's Charlie. He's just gotten home..." She told me softly. How did she know? Then I heard his footsteps on the steps outside.

"Fuck. Do I look okay?" I asked Alice in a stressed out tone. She smiled at me.

"You look beautiful." She told me and I felt my cheeks burn. Charlie definitely shouldn't see that Alice has that effect on me. The front door opened and I heard Charlie come inside loudly.

"I'll come back tonight." Alice whispered to me and winked at me as she got up off the couch. My heart danced. I just nodded and got up to walk her out.

"Oh, hey Alice. How are you? Staying for dinner?" Charlie asked as he saw Alice with me.

"I'm great and I'd love to stay for dinner but I've got to get home, maybe next time?" Alice casually spoke. I was just smiling like a fool beside the goddess.

"Yeah, next time." Charlie replied with a happy grin.

"Night, Charlie. See you, Bella." Alice said to us as she walked to the door and exited. I missed her already, longing filled me.

I cooked dinner for Charlie and I. It was taking way too long to be a decent time to go to bed so I went upstairs to take a shower.

I took my clothes of slowly, taking my time. I was looking in the mirror at myself and wondered how Alice was even attracted to me. I got in the shower before I thought too much about it, the water was warm and I closed my eyes. Relaxing into the water but keeping my hair dry, I felt my sense of time disappear and my mind walked.

My dream. I had to talk to Alice about it, especially the part about Jasper. My heart ached in pain as images of Alice being beaten flashed through my head. I felt an incredible sorrow fill me when I remembered what it felt like to not be able to help her, save her. My strong, sensitive, happy and caring Alice.

I needed to hold her small body against me. I needed to know she was safe even though I would never be able to protect her. I got out of the shower and went to my room in my towel, I didn't know if Alice would be here yet but what else would she be doing?

I switched the light on and saw that my window was shut. Good one. I opened it and walked over to my drawers, I got changed and picked up all my laundry. I put them in the washing basket for tomorrow and went down to say goodnight to Charlie. Horrible thoughts were running through my head about Alice from my dream as I walked back to my room.

AlicePOV

Bella walked back into her room and didn't even notice me sitting on the window sill. She just started cleaning up her room like her mind was far away. I went over to her and snaked my arms around her from behind. She immediately snapped out of her thoughts and I let her spin around to face me.

"I didn't hear you come in." She said, surprise evident in her voice.

"I was already in here. Sitting on the window sill, you didn't even see me."

"Oh...whoops." Bella said quietly. What was she thinking about so hard?

"Is everything okay, Bells?" I asked her, leading us over to her bed to sit down.

"No, I kind of need to talk to you about something. It's bothering me. It's not like urgent or anything." She told me. Bella sat on the bed and I sat behind her so she was in between my legs and I cuddled into her back. She had one hand on my knee and one on my arms that were around her. It felt good to be against her like this, not really in a sexual way, though I was still a little unsatisfied from earlier. The event replayed in my head and I quickly tried to dismiss the thoughts of sex as I heard Bella starting to speak, her body was tense.

"I was wondering. I mean, you don't _have_ to tell me or anything." Bella paused and I 'mhm'ed her to go on. "You told me that you don't remember your human life and that you found Jasper then you both found the Cullen's together." Bella continued. "I was wondering what...what happened before you met Jasper?" I hesitated, not completely sure I was even ready to talk about this let alone expect Bella to understand. I'd never told anyone.

"It's complicated..." My hold on Bella stayed firm and I noticed she was still tense. "I was...I lived...For a short time, with this coven. Still in America. There were..." It sort of hurt to think back to then, I had lived on human blood. "There were two women, Eva and Stella. And two males, William and Kyan." I told Bella. I trusted her with my past, no secrets. Bella left my embrace and got into bed, gesturing me to join her. I took most of my clothes off except my shirt and underwear then got into Bella's bed.

"They were an odd coven." I continued as Bella faced me as I lay on my back. She held my hand. And I welcomed her burning skin. "I always felt like they had this big secret, they were always so careful when talking to me. They had lived for a long time. Eva and Kyan, they toyed with the people they would kill. It sickened me. Stella and William were nothing like them, so much nicer." Bella was listening intently. "Stella, William and I, we were all quite good friends.

Those two were together like Kyan and Eva. We weren't a family like the one I have now. Eva insisted that I liked her and that it was the only reason I stayed with them. They knew I preferred women but I didn't like any of them in that way, especially her." I paused to think back.

"Did any of them have an ability?" Bella asked me curiously.

"William and Kyan did. Kyan was a tracker but not a very strong one, easy to trick. William though, his was an...amazing one. It was obvious that Eva envied him. She was sort of the leader with Kyan but even he followed her orders. Anyway, William could sort of control or manipulate others' powers. Make them stronger, make them weaker, or temporarily give them to others. He had to be fairly close though, in the same city. I don't even understand it completely myself because he hardly used it. He didn't like to.

"Stella never took part in arguments or anything violent apart from hunting. I admired her. But William, he hated being told to do anything by that sadistic couple. Somehow I'd always get dragged into the fights, one way or another." I paused again and felt Bella snuggle into me. That brought a small smile forward.

"I wondered why. Why did they stay as a coven if they disagreed so much? It bordered on uncivilized. Then I started getting the visions about Jasper and the Cullen's. You know the rest..." I finished gladly, sighing. Bella's breath on my skin felt nice as I came back to the present.

"Were they mad when you left?" Curious Bella asked me.

"Well they tried to persuade me to stay but...I couldn't. I hated living off humans and I'd seen another way of life with Carlisle. I didn't tell them many details. They never knew where I went." I kissed Bella's forehead after I finished and she looked up at me. I could see her love for me in those brown eyes.

"It's time for you to sleep, Bella." I said with a smile and she groaned in disapproval.

"I'm not tired yet." Bella insisted and leaned on her elbow so she was looking down at me slightly. I decided to be smart and do the same thing. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea; our breasts were hovering closely to each other, from Bella's breathing they would touch briefly and then retreat. Bella's breaths were uneven and her beating heart wasn't steady.

"Okay." Was all I managed. She smiled seductively at me; I remembered I had taken my pants off before I got into bed. This was going to be all too easy for Bella if she wanted to get somewhere further tonight, I was already turned on. I smiled shyly at her, not able to help it. With her unused hand she caressed my jaw line, her scent was surrounding me. She brushed her thumb over my bottom lip and I instinctively opened my mouth slightly. Bella's cheeks were slightly pink. I quietly giggled and rested my hand on her hip under the blanket. This relaxed her somewhat and she came closer, pressing our breasts together but not yet our bodies.

I lightly kissed Bella's warm lips; I heard her intake of air through her nose. I pulled away from her lips and continued the light kisses on her cheeks and started edging towards her neck. Bella shifted so she was lying on her arm but still on her side. I continued placing soft kisses on her skin while I moved my hand from her hip to her back, putting slight pressure on it, we moved closer.

Bella had her hands in my hair, she really loved doing that didn't she? I felt her hand pulling my face to her view; she kissed me fiercely but with love. I welcomed her tongue in. Bella's hot mouth surrounded my tongue as I explored it. Bella undid my shirt desperately and pulled it off me. I still had my bra on because I hadn't gotten changed properly, she reached around and undid it, slipping it off me slowly while kissing me harder. Bella lifted up a bit while I pulled her shorts and underwear off, her heart jumped and resumed its unsteady beats.

Fire and ice made contact. I gave Bella cold electricity and she gave me hot flames.

Bella moved her leg over me, I slid mine in between hers, not breaking the kiss. I let my hand wander under her shirt and I felt her bare heated back. Bella's hips started slowly moving to create friction against my leg; I could feel the radiating heat on my thigh. It turned me on even more.

I pulled Bella on top of me, keeping my leg in between hers but our mouths parted from each other. Bella's leg was also in between mine now. We both slowly moved against the other's leg, I could Bella's quiet moans and unsteady breaths. Her eyes were closed but I couldn't stop watching her beautiful body moving above me. I put my hands on her hips and made her move faster, I moved in time with her. Bella was soaking my thigh but I still had my underwear on. Her scent was all around me, it was amazing.

I pulled my leg away from Bella and replaced it with my hand, she gasped breathlessly. I rubbed her slowly but with pressure and her moans were showing that even more pleasure was being had. She put her head closer to mine.

"Alice..." Bella whispered, "Please...Fuck me, Alice..." In a desperate tone. Her hand grabbed my wrist and I couldn't resist giving her what she wanted any longer. I slipped one finger inside her and the noise she made was that of complete pleasure as her head flew back. I was slowly moving my finger in and out, her breathing was so loud and her hands were through my hair again except now she was holding tighter.

Bella's hand moved from my wrist and started running her nails down my arm quite hard. I bit my bottom lip to release some of the need to hold her as tightly as I could with my free arm. I slowly pulled my finger out and licked it. Bella watched me, I put two fingers in my mouth to make them both wet and then slid them into her. She moaned quite loudly this time and I started kissing her to muffle it. She was pushing herself into my hand to make the fucking faster paced, I started pounding my fingers into her as hard as I dared. Bella would have been pulling my hair out if I wasn't a vampire as she broke out of the kiss.

"Alice..." Bella half whispered and moaned, "Oh my god..." She could hardly speak as she got closer. I kept my pace and felt her muscles started to pulse around my fingers, her moans getting closer together. I went a little faster and Bella's grip tightened as she arched her back, tiny whimpers escaping while her near breathless body shook with an orgasm. I felt my fingers get coated in more fluid and I was on fire inside from giving her pleasure. Bella slowly descended from her high as I gently pulled out of her.

I smiled proudly at my efforts. And tasted her off my fingers again. Bella lay on me, exhausted and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Now will you sleep?" I asked her, my smile never faded. She gave me a breathless laugh.

"Fine, but I'm going to finish what I started this afternoon. You can count on it." Bella quietly told me, acting quite stern. She rolled off me to lie at my side. I could still smell her and it made me want her to fuck me now.

"I can wait." I whispered to her then kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, my Bella."

"I love you, Alice." Bella whispered back to me. Sleep already creeping up on her.

"I love you too..." I told her and she drifted. I rested peacefully with Bella in my arms, mulling over the fact that I just made her orgasm minutes before. I grinned in the darkness.

--

A couple of hours after Bella went to sleep I heard someone at the window. I gently untangled myself from Bella and got my clothes back on within a second. I walked silently over to the closed window. I saw Emmett in the tree outside the window and I opened it.

"Is something wrong?" I asked so quietly that no human would hear. I glanced over to Bella's sleeping form, I had a feeling I'd be leaving now.

"They're back in town." Emmett's tone was serious.

"Okay, I'll be a few seconds." I disappeared from the window to write Bella a note and then left it on the bedside table. It took a lot of strength to not kiss her goodbye, I feared waking her. She would insist on coming with me. I took one more glimpse at my girlfriend before climbing out the window and closing it inaudibly behind me.

I ran behind Emmett as he led me to our destination. I didn't know where we were going at first but the path became familiar as we got closer to the forest past our house. I caught the scent of the rest of my family in the air as we darted through the trees; it wasn't long 'till we were in their presence.

"Glad you could tear yourself away." I heard Rosalie snap at me in the moonlit night. I glared at her briefly and turned my attention to Carlisle as Emmett went to Rosalie's side.

"What's happened?" I ask, trying to keep my voice level. There was a strange scent in the air but it was also familiar.

"I'm not entirely sure. We didn't find him, he found Jasper. We aren't allowed any closer than this." As Carlisle spoke, I did notice Jasper was the only one missing yet I could still smell his scent near us.

"Well, what are we going to do then?" I asked but no-one answered me, "We can't just stay here while Jasper is alone with him!" I probably looked a little crazy but I didn't understand why they weren't doing anything about this.

"Alice. He says he only wants to talk to you." Esme spoke from beside Carlisle. She looked a little uneasy and Carlisle put an arm around her, both of their gazes shifted to the ground. I turned to Edward, his expression shocked me.

"Edward, are you okay? Does he want to hurt us?" I asked him, not caring that the slight fear could be heard in my voice. Edward's eyes locked onto mine.

"I can't...I don't know." He said in a hard voice while running his hands through his hair in a frustrated fashion and walking away. I guessed it was the direction Jasper was in. I was starting to get worked up and stressed out.

"He can't hear anyone's thoughts right now." I heard Rosalie say in an equally hard tone. This worried me even more.

"There's nothing more the rest of us can do here. We should go back to the house." Carlisle spoke to the rest of my family. It made things final and it didn't feel that good.

"I'll come in a minute. I want to talk to Alice." I faintly heard Rosalie tell Emmett. My mind was thinking too hard of how I should go about finding Jasper to think what Rosalie might want to talk about. I heard my family retreat to the house and Rosalie stepping over to me.

At first she didn't say anything. I didn't notice for quite some time but I snapped out of my thoughts when she placed her hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her; the look on her face was that of pain. To see Rosalie like this made my heart ache. Her hand moved to my cheek and I put mine over hers.

"You better come back." She said quietly to me. I nodded and pulled her close to me. I felt her arms wrap around me so I concluded it was okay to do the same to her. I don't think I've ever actually hugged Rosalie. Well...never had her embrace me back. It felt strange and new but in a good way. The side of my face was pressed against her long blonde hair. To be honest, she also had quite a nice scent. I felt her head resting on mine.

"Rose...Are you okay?" I asked her, feeling a little concerned from the sudden affection. I felt her grip on me tighten and it made me, if possible, be drawn in even closer to her.

"I'll be okay when you come back. Promise you will." Rosalie answered me. This was all so...random.

"I'll try." I said sarcastically and she pulled back to glare at me. "I promise." I added seriously. Her face relaxed but still looked sad.

"I'll see you then." She said emotionlessly. I was a little taken aback by her change of mood. I guessed her moment was over.

"Where do I go?" I asked. I felt too important right now and I didn't like it one bit. It was as if everything depended on me. They were all depending on me. I chose to push that out of my mind and only think about the fact that Jasper needed me to help him.

She looked in the direction Edward had been walking around. I inhaled the night air and focused on Jasper's scent though the other was scratching at my mind with familiarity.

I looked over to Rosalie, she gave me a very small and brief encouraging smile so I took one step after the other towards Jasper. I was only walking, I didn't dare run. I was afraid this was a trap. I couldn't let the fact that this other scent that lingered was really aching my brain make me lose focus. I probably would just look like some paranoid teenage girl in a forest right now.

I'd been walking a while now. Jasper was close. A couple of metres maximum but I couldn't see anyone yet. I couldn't help letting a low agitated growl roll out of me. This caused movement from behind large trees to my right, surrounded by bush. My eyes focused on the spot, never moving from it as I took less than a second to change my stance, ready for attack. It's moments like these where there is no room for fear. It's just decisions and outcomes. I _used_ to be okay with that, but now I never saw the outcomes of anyone's decisions which was always what I'd learnt to base my fighting on. How silly of me. Needless to say I did feel fear right now. I had a lot to lose.

More movement. Footsteps. Slow, unaggressive. What is going on?

A figure was coming into view. Tall, muscular, not the slightest bit hunched. This was my only chance. I jumped at the vampire as he was walking towards me but in mid air something collided with me loudly. Some_one_. We both fell to the ground because this vampire didn't let go and was extremely strong. We landed so ungracefully on our sides. Really not my style.

I struggled against their hold on my body. How many people are there out here? Where the fuck is Jasper? I took in the air deeply. Wait. Jasper's...right in front of me. I stopped struggling and I gripped his arms. I faced him completely though we were still lying on the forest floor.

"What are you doing!?" I hissed into the silent night, my face probably showed immense confusion and panic. But Jasper looked incredibly calm.

"Alice! Calm down, okay? He just wants to talk to you!" Jasper sternly told me, moving to get off the ground. I let him go and got myself up.

"Okay..." I finally looked at the other vampire present. If I could, I would have started crying from shock and disbelief. My eyes were wide open and so was my mouth.

"Hello, Alice. It's nice to see you again...You were quite hard to track down, you know?" Followed by a chuckle. I tried to form words but my mouth just opened and closed a few times.

"I...Are...Where's...What...I... Oh my god," I stuttered over my words. Breathe. "Is it really you, William?"

* * *

If you found mistakes or anything can you PM me? pwease? And let me know what you think! I can't stop listening to Kings Of Leon and MGMT. I'm going fuckn insaaannee mannnn!! And I LOVE it. :D

Pleasant Chrismas everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

"_What are you doing!?" I hissed into the silent night, my face probably showed immense confusion and panic. But Jasper looked incredibly calm._

"_Alice! Calm down, okay? He just wants to talk to you!" Jasper sternly told me, moving to get off the ground. I let him go and got myself up. _

"_Okay..." I finally looked at the other vampire present. If I could, I would have started crying from shock and disbelief. My eyes were wide open and so was my mouth._

"_Hello, Alice. It's nice to see you again...You were quite hard to track down, you know?" Followed by a chuckle. I tried to form words but my mouth just opened and closed a few times._

"_I...Are...Where's...What...I... Oh my god," I stuttered over my words. "Is it really you, William?"_

**To Where You Are – Chapter 9**

AlicePOV

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, my old friend from years ago. Long before the Cullen's and their way of life. _My_ way of life. The scent that was so familiar was Williams. I could have sworn it was more Kyan's than William's though...

"Yes, in the dead flesh." William chuckled some more at my shocked facial expression. I snapped out of my disbelieving state and looked to Jasper and then back to William.

"What...What's going on here? Why wouldn't you see the rest of my family?" I asked curiously, walking closer to William. He looked worse than when I had last seen him. He was wearing a grey t-shirt with a black shirt over top and dark jeans, every piece of clothing was torn in at least one place and various traces of the forest could be seen. William had never been the type to be untidy; I was a little shocked seeing him looking like this.

"I was afraid they wouldn't let me talk to you, it's important that I do." He stated simply, never breaking our eye contact.

"So you used Jasper to bargain?" I questioned William angrily. This time he did look away from me, his eyes shifted to Jasper and then to the ground.

"I...admit that was a bad plan. But you can still trust me after all these years..." He trailed off, sneaking ashamed glances at me.

"Where's Stella?" I asked him cautiously, not sure if I wanted to hear the answer or not. William's gaze fixed itself onto me.

"She's fine. Waiting." His response was suspiciously short but I decided to leave it, he was sensitive when it came to Stella. At least I knew she was alive...well, still existed.

"What's so important you need to talk to me in the forest for?" I asked William, he exhaled in a sigh and stepped closer. His eyes never leaving mine. I didn't need any vision to see where this was going. Somewhere serious. I couldn't help but think of Bella and how much I wanted her to hold me at this moment. To have her heartbeat and breathing the only thing I can hear...

BellaPOV

I knew I was awake but I kept my eyes closed. My thoughts were on Alice, I still couldn't believe last night had actually happened. I was extremely annoyed at myself for being so exhausted by the end of it that I couldn't make her feel as good as she made me.

I noticed that my legs were quite spread out and realised that Alice wasn't in my bed. My eyes immediately shot open and searched the room. She's not here. _What the fuck?_ I sat up and ran my hands through my hair then rubbed my eyes. When I opened them, I saw a note on my bedside table. I quickly grabbed it and held it in view.

_Bella_

_Something came up, I had to leave straight away.  
I'll see you, hopefully in the morning but I don't know.  
Don't worry_

_Alice_

Don't worry? Right, like that's going to happen. It must have been something pretty important to make her leave in the night. I had no idea what time she'd left and I was already anxious to see her. There was a slight feeling inside me that something was changing. Maybe Alice regretted what had happened last night, I mean, it was a big step even if it wasn't complete yet. I inwardly scolded myself for falling asleep last night.

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower before school. I wondered if Alice would be there today as I slipped my pyjamas off. I turned the water on and waited for it to warm up, with one hand out in front of me testing the water. It didn't take too long to become slightly hot and I got in. I let it wake my mind up as I ran the soap over my body, remembering Alice from last night...

I really shouldn't have started thinking about this before school. I couldn't stop the images of Alice in my bed and on the couch out of my head. My hand drifted to a certain area as the desire became a little overwhelming. I knew this was a bad idea because I'd make myself late but I just wanted Alice so bad right now. Even if I'd just had her make me orgasm last night, I still ached for her touch.

I was definitely going to pay her back for making me addicted to her. I'd never actually 'done' myself while thinking about someone in particular but it felt good.

I heard the door open and was pulled back to reality. Who the fuck? Charlie had already left. I was frozen in place, not daring to look. When the shower curtain was pulled back I was relieved to see Alice standing there, not some stranger. Alice looked like she was trying to keep her eyes on my face and also trying to come across as serious.

"Interrupting my shower?" I said in a mock serious voice. Alice's face didn't change and she didn't say one word. She just kept looking at me like that.

"It was more than a shower." Alice finally spoke. She didn't seem amused.

"Is there something wrong with what I was doing?" I asked her with a smile, trying to lighten her mood a little.

"Yes..." She spoke quietly but not in a whisper.

"Oh?" I was being smart now.

"I was...In your room, I could...hear," She closed her eyes, "And smell..." Alice trailed off as she bit down on her lip. My heart jumped at her words, my breath held inside.

"I...couldn't take it...If you'd gone any further..." Alice was taking breaks in her speech, trying to collect herself. This turned me on even more than I already was. Alice opened her eyes, which were still golden so there was no immediate danger there, she looked straight into mine. So this is all arousal hmm? Familiar lightning shot through me and rested in the oh so needy place.

"And, I need to..." Alice was struggling to keep herself calm. "Talk to you." She backed away a few steps, I was little shocked at her retreat but curiosity got the best of me, snapping me out of my previous state minutes before.

I turned the shower off, seeing as I had long been finished with washing myself, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body. Alice was still looking at me with that weird expression, it was starting to worry me. She turned suddenly and walked out of the bathroom, I followed her out and into my room.

"Alice, are you okay?" I asked her, walking to stand closely by her. Great, now she's _avoiding_ looking at me?

"Can you get dressed? It's extremely hard to not..." Alice once again trailed off her sentence as she finally looked at me, only to drag her eyes down my body and look away again. Ok, serious talk coming my way. I quickly snatched the first appropriate pieces of clothing I could find and got dressed, without the eyes of Alice on me.

I briefly left the room and chucked my towel in the laundry. When I came back into my room, Alice was standing by the window, looking outside. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her, resting my head against hers. Usually she would be smart and turn around straight away to hug me back or kiss me but this time she just stayed still. Only lifting one arm to place her hand on one of my arms.

I was confused as hell and the room was oddly quiet. So quiet that I could even hear my own breathing. I started freaking out a little and my arms loosened from around Alice.

"What is it?" I asked her, not caring that cold fear could be heard in my voice. Now she faced me, I let my arms drop away from her and I moved back a little.

"Bella..." Alice started, looking down. "William found me...that's where I went last night." I can't really explain what emotions I felt at this moment but it was definitely a mix of shock, surprise, fear, realisation and confusion all in one. I knew that I probably looked slightly odd, staring at Alice, like I was expecting more of an explanation. She didn't say anything else though. It was as if we were both waiting for the other to speak.

"I...Um, I thought that he was your...friend?" I finally found a question. Alice made eye contact and looked relieved that I had spoken, her face relaxed and she didn't look as stiff.

"He is. But it's not exactly a happy reunion...he's here for a reason." Alice had a certain tone to her words, like she was deep in thought.

"What's the reason?" I asked, somewhat impatiently. Alice stepped closer to me and brought her hand to rest on my cheek, sending shivers all through me. I didn't even mean to shut my eyes but I did.

"Us." Alice near whispered to me. My eyes shot open and Alice came even closer. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her and she did the same this time, her embraced was tighter than usual.

"What does he want to do with us? He doesn't even know me..." I was confused now, Alice's story about them was tumbling around in my brain. William was one of the nice ones right?...

"It's...complicated, Bella." Alice told me in a half sighing way. She was running her hands up and down my back with her head resting on me. I couldn't see her face.

"Uncomplicated it..." My voice was small, Alice's hands slowed their movement against my back.

"We have to get to school." She said, avoiding this thing that was happening, pulling away from me in two different ways. As Alice walked out my bedroom door I felt a sense of hurt that she couldn't tell me what was happening. I am her girlfriend right? I'm meant to be the one she can talk to. Plus, it was 'us' which meant me and her, not just Alice. I ran out after her, down the stairs, all the way to the front door she'd nearly opened. I knew I couldn't make Alice turn around so I tried to stand in front of her, in between the door and herself.

"Bella, we're going to be late." Alice told me, she really didn't want to tell me, did she?

"You want me to forget about it then? I can't do that." I said to her truthfully. Alice gave me a hard look.

"I'll tell you, later. Okay?" She spoke in an equally hard tone. Fine, whatever. I stepped slowly to the side and she opened the door. Giving me one last look, a little apologetic, Alice left. I knew she was gone but I still waited a few minutes. Maybe she would come back.

Hopeless. I got some fruit from the kitchen to have on the way to school and threw on a jacket. The day was looking cold and wet, what a surprise. I didn't like Thursdays. The end of the week but still tormenting you with one more day after it.

--

By the end of school, I still hadn't talked to Alice about anything important. Sure, we sat together when we could, but I guess with all these people around she wasn't comfortable talking about it. I didn't push. It never gets me far.

I was behind the rush to get out of school to avoid tripping over or crashing into others. My little routine. When I got out to my truck, sure enough, half the people had left already. I got into my truck and sat there for a minute. I didn't know if I was seeing Alice until tonight or if we we're going to 'hang out' before that. I pulled out my cell phone and saw I had two texts. It had been on silent because of school. One was from Jacob and one was from Alice. I read Alice's first.

_Do you want to come to my place so we can talk?_

Geez, did they leave right on the bell or something? I quickly read Jacob's.

_Hey, Bella! Wanna come around sometime?_

I couldn't help wondering how Alice would feel about that. I told him to tell me when he was free and that I'd talk to him later. Then I replied to Alice's with an okay sure. I didn't want to sound too happy, I was still annoyed at what happened this morning even though I knew deep down that it did have to wait till we had finished school for the day. I texted Charlie to say I might be a little late getting home.

I'd only been to Alice's house twice before and I hoped to God that Rosalie was out with Emmett somewhere because I really could not be fucked with her shit right now. I pulled up to the house and as usual it was very quiet. Peaceful, not scary. I got out of my truck and was walking to the front door when Alice opened it and came out.

To be honest, I didn't expect her to hug me like this when she reached me. Her arms right around my middle, clinging to me tightly, the side of her face pressed against me. I held her as tight as I could. I buried my nose in her hair, the smell of it making me smile.

"I'm sorry about today...I'm just...having a hard time accepting things." I heard Alice's voice, my arms tightened around her, one hand finding its way into her short hair. If I thought I could resist being like this with Alice because of this morning then I was an idiot.

"It's okay, Alice. I just...you know I hate being in the dark when I know something important is being kept from me..." I admitted to her, knowing it was why I reacted how I did. An emotional reaction more than an outwardly obvious one.

"I do know...Bella, do you trust me?" She asked me quietly, her face still against me.

"Of course I do." I told Alice honestly. She pulled back a little to look at me. Right into my eyes.

"Completely?" She probed.

"Yes..." She gave me a very small smile and looked down. What's going through her mind?

"My Alice, what are you thinking about?" I softly asked her, running a finger along her jaw to rest under her chin. I loved the feel of touching her cold skin.

"Will you let me carry you? William wants to meet you." Alice asked, finally looking up. My hand stayed touching her face.

"Okay, but I thought you were going to tell me..." My eyes searched her golden ones, they seemed less bright today but no less coloured.

AlicePOV

I hesitated. I didn't know if I could really retell what Will had told me but Bella...she needed to know.

"Well. He said it's about something that existed before the Volturi. That's like three thousand years ago. Even to me, that is a fucking long time. A big coven, he called them the Imperium. I've never even heard of it. Apparently pretty much every country had a different coven ruling the vampire population of it.

"Anyway, he said that they had someone who could see the future. But he was different to me, he had to draw or write all of his down while he was seeing them because he can't remember when he snaps out of it. So they have these...recordings." I had to stop, I was overwhelmed with what this was about. Bella's face held curiosity. Did she not get where I was going with this?

I took a breath and continued, ignoring the smell of Bella's blood. "His predictions were also different from mine by the fact that his...are pretty much always true. Minor details may change but if...the tasks leading to them are carried out correctly then, they'll play out as they were said." I waited for more of a reaction from Bella but she stayed the same. Curious.

"What's this got to with us though?" Bella asked me, a little confused. My arms were still around her, I rested my hands on her waist.

"I don't know, he didn't explain it to me. He just said it's last thing the vampire saw and it's the only one to last the ages. Meaning it's the only one left to come true. I don't even know why it's so important to them." I told her the last I knew of it. I had no more information.

"He didn't tell you anymore than that?" Bella wanted more just as I did. I shook my head.

"No, he said we needed to be together when he told us. No miscommunication." I laughed a little at the last part. Bella looked at me like I was weird, okay so maybe it wasn't the best time to laugh but still.

"Where's Jasper and Edward?" Bella asked suddenly, even thought we were still standing outside my house, she realised that they weren't here.

"Hunting with Emmett and Rose, they're going to be back by night. Carlisle and Esme are in the house. They would have heard everything I told you, so...they'll tell the others." I explained to Bella and she nodded, never taking her eyes off mine.

"Ready to go?" I asked her, and was then hit with my first vision since before I had met Bella. It was short, simple, easy to see. It was Bella nodding and smiled a little, then asked me if I was okay in a concerned tone, a slight frown evident.

Then it all played out. Exactly how I had seen it.

"Are you okay?" I heard her replay my visions words. She must have noticed my split second dazed expression. I smiled widely at her and her face relaxed and eye brows lifted in curiosity. It seemed to be her theme today. I kept getting images and short clips of me running with Bella through the woods. I guessed that's how it would go.

I felt lips press firmly onto mine. Okay I didn't see _that_ one coming. I was entirely too happy right now to care if my 'parents' could hear us and Bella's raging heart beat. I opened my mouth to deepen the kiss, Bella took the opportunity with no hesitation. Her hands were in my hair, I was pushing my lower body against her with my hands on her back.

Bella's body was so hot, the heat was radiating off her. Her scent, not of her blood, but of her skin and her hair, was filling me. I realised we were getting further than intended when I could smell Bella's arousal. Mine was much the same but couldn't be detected like hers. Flashes of me and Bella making love spun through my mind, not complete visions yet but at least it was something. Seeing them was turning me on even more.

"Alice..." A breathless voice of Esme came from inside the house. Oh shit. I pulled out of Bella's kiss and picked her up. She grabbed onto me tightly when I began running in the forest. I made a mental note to _never_ make Bella horny at my house again while any member of my family was there. Bella wouldn't have heard Esme's struggled call to me. She would have to hunt now...

I kept getting choppy visions of the forest as I ran. We arrived at the meeting spot only to see we were alone. No-one was here. It wasn't dark yet, Will should be here. I set Bella down and kept hold of her hand. I looked around, careful about keeping Bella in my sight as well.

"Alice? What's happened?" I heard Bella asking me, I just kept my hold on her hand to remind me she was there if I got too disconnected. It was hard trying to look into the future as I had so easily done in the past. It kind of hurt my head. Like trying to read in the dark. I took in a large amount of the air surrounding me, Will's scent was here, uncovered, and he never leaves it like that. Another scent was here also.

Eva.

I heard a loud growl erupt from me as I searched in every direction, looking for signs of Eva or even Kyan. I didn't know whether Will had left, knowing Eva was here or if Eva had done something to Will. Through all of this I felt the pressure on my hand tighten, I spun quickly to face Bella.

"Alice..." I heard her small voice. I think she was scared. Did I scare her?

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to growl like that-" I was cut off by her practically throwing herself at me. My arms found their way around her while she clung to me tightly. Okay, she was scared but it definitely wasn't of me.

My eyes were still darting around for movement. I'd see bushes move and braches sway but it was just from the wind. The sky was getting darker but still at a stage where Bella could see. I would have no trouble. I decided we should leave now and not linger here any longer. Where the scents were all so strong. I didn't like the thought that they might all be working together.

I ran faster than before, Bella closed her eyes and sunk into me. I hated making her feel uncomfortable but I needed her to be safe and this was the only way to get back quickly. We reached the house and I carried Bella right inside. Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Rose were all back now but Carlisle and Esme were out. The memory replayed in my mind before I could control it and Edward saw what had happened earlier.

"You're making the rest of us look weak, Alice." He joked and started laughing when I grinned at him. Everyone else looked at him, puzzled. But he didn't tell them exactly what happened. I was glad he had a sense of humour but also respect. I had put Bella in danger though and I didn't take that part of it lightly.

I told the others what had happened and about what we had learned. Bella stayed behind me slightly as we stood in front of the rest of family minus Carlisle and Esme. She was holding my hand still but it was like she was shy. I had feeling it was Rose that was making her feel a little on edge. Why couldn't they just get along? I couldn't even believe I was finally telling them my story from before I met any of them. Jasper, I knew, was looking at me with an expression I couldn't bear. I'd kept it from him the longest. I avoided looking at him while I told them every detail.

"I haven't seen Stella yet, I've only seen William. But I don't believe he would do anything to harm me." I explained to them. I did trust William, maybe not as much as Stella but I still did.

"We can't be sure though. But what happened tonight is strange...Did William not know about Kyan and Eva? Would he have told you if he did?" Edward questioned, pondering all angles of the situation. I think Will did know, or he wouldn't have tried so hard to cover his scent. I didn't really need to answer when he saw all I knew in my mind.

"Something bad happened didn't it? His scent isn't covered. I could catch it as easily as if he were standing right there." I said to them all though Emmett and Rose were following less because of mine and Edwards mind conversations. Jasper finds it quite easy to catch details. Edward always made sure to say the most important things out loud.

"So, who needs the bashing?" I heard Emmett ask, excited at the prospect. I saw from the corner of my eye, Bella flinched at Emmett's words. It must have reminded her of the dream she had...I pulled a little on her hand to make her come closer to me. Everyone was talking, I felt her moved right behind me and cuddle against my back. Even though she was human, I felt like she was protecting me instead of the other way around. My hands were over hers. I liked this position. I felt her head drop and her nose was pressed onto my neck. I could feel her hot breath teasing me. Was this her plan?

All the arousal from this afternoon and this morning with the shower came crashing into my body all at once. God, I'm sorry Edward. A thousand things flickered through my mind, unmade decisions of this night.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow yeah?" Edward hurriedly spoke up and walked away to the stairs with a slight smile but also a struggling one. He was trying to block my thoughts out. I just couldn't stop them.

"Yeah, I'll see you all at school tomorrow, okay?" I said to the rest of them.

"How are you going to get to school if you don't come home?" Rose asked smartly. Before I could answer, Bella spoke up.

"I'm taking her." She boldly spoke in a possessive way. I felt her push into me slightly from behind. So subtle and yet it turned me on more than I could ever have imagined it would. Her heart rate sped up. Okay, needa get out of here right now. I saw Rose giving her a glare but I don't think Bella was looking at anyone but me. Even if it wasn't my face.

"Whatever. See you." Rose snapped at us and walked off. Emmett gave us both an apologetic look before following her.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow okay Jasper?" I finally looked at him, yeah, he was hurt I hadn't told him. Guilt swarmed through me for a second but quickly faded into calmness. I sighed and we gave each other a look of farewell before I turned with Bella following me out of my house.

When we got to her house, I did the usual and snuck off to her room to wait for her while she had her evening with Charlie. While I waited, I lied on her bed, thinking about all the times I'd done this. If anyone knew, they would think I was obsessed with Bella. I wasn't obsessed, I gave her space. She just didn't want all that much of it. I smiled to myself in Bella's room that was becoming darker by the second.

My mind started working overtime about Will. I was pretty sure that Kyan was here. And if he was, then Eva was. So my first coven and the first friends I can remember were back in my life. I kept getting bad feeling that the reason my visions were slowly returning was because something had happened to William. I was certain he was the cause of them disappearing. Which meant he'd been in Forks for a while. I wished I had known more about his ability, I might have picked up on things before everything got crazy and out of control.

Bella would be coming to bed in a few minutes. I pushed the unanswered questions to the back of my mind. I vowed to myself that I would make sure I always knew where Bella was. I would protect her. She protected me mentally, emotionally. I wondered if I did that for her too.

Bella opened her door quietly and shut it swiftly. I didn't expect her to pretty much _run_ over to me and get on top of me straight away. But when she kissed me, so passionately, I didn't resist.

"Bella, aren't you at all worried about the shit that's going on?" I quietly said in the darkness as I broke away from our kissing. I was smiling at her as she looked at me, eagerly waiting for the talking to be over.

"I'll be okay when I'm with you won't I? Bella replied and lowered her head closer to mine. I lifted mine to hasten the arrival of our lips touching. My hands were all over various parts of her body. Guess where hers were? I'm not complaining, I liked the feeling of her hands in my hair. Bella's body started moving, creating friction. Had she been holding this in from this morning like I had?

As Bella focused on licking my neck, my mind flew back to what she had said earlier to Rose. If Bella took me to school tomorrow...people would...assume. I struggled to form the words as she started sucking my neck and biting down occasionally.

"Bella...If you...take me...school...people...the people...they think...oh God, Bella..." I lost my point of talking and pulled her against me harder. She stayed at my neck, teasing, but I could hear how this was making her and I caught the scent of her arousal. I was having trouble keeping my strength unused, I wanted to let go of my restrictions, limitations, and make love to her as passionately as I could. I took my hands off her and found the sheets. I grabbed them in both my hands on either side of me to release some need to be doing the same thing to Bella.

My neck was finally free of Bella's teasing when she moved lower. Fire flickered through me, starting at every inch of my skin Bella would trace her tongue along. Her breath would tickle the wet trails left behind. I felt her lips and tongue leave my skin as she started pulling my top off. I sat up a bit to let her take it completely off me. She started undoing my bra before I could even think about lying down again.

When Bella dropped it to the ground, I felt her hands immediately find my breasts. She slowly massaged them, making my nipples hard stone against her skin. One hand moved off and pushed a little on my shoulder to make me lie down again. I followed orders.

Bella shifted and held herself above me slightly so our bodies were no longer pressed against each other. I let out an unintended whimper at the loss of contact. It took a lot of will power to not rip all Bella's clothes off her body and see her naked again like this morning. The memory of her shower shocked me with a wave of desire and my body squirmed underneath Bella, inches away from her.

I felt Bella's lips on my neck, centimetres below my ear. "Your mine, Alice. Mine," My eyes closed. I loved her possessive tone. "But you'll have to wait." What!? My eyes shot back open, Bella had a seductive smile going on.

"Wait for what?" I asked her, knowing I sounded slightly desperate but I was past caring about that. My hands found her body before she could do or say anything and pulled her down to me. What the hell did Bella want to wait for? I could hardly take this teasing any longer.

"I want you to prove how much you want me..." Bella whispered to me, her words pushing at my sex drive. I pushed my hips upwards against hers and felt her push back against mine too. I saw her eyes rolled back and shut momentarily while her heart skipped a beat but she snapped out of it.

"It'll take more than that, sexy." Bella spoke as she gained her composure, though I could feel a certain area throbbing against me. I started to realise what she was meaning, I'd have to wait until after tonight. In an attempt to change her mind, I kissed her. As passionately and as hard as I could with a human. Bella was kissing back, maybe she would give in after all. Our tongues ran along each others, I was moved my hands from Bella's back, up to the sides of her face. My mouth felt like it was burning from how hot she was.

Bella pulled away. She slid off and lay beside me, up on her elbow so she could see me in the moonlight. I could see her without it. She smiled at me, a cheeky smile. Fuck. I exhaled and unintentionally for the second time, let out a tiny whimper. The amount of desire running through my body was insane, I felt like any second I would just scream out of sexual frustration. I'd never let the thought of having much pleasure come into my mind before I'd met Bella. That, was a long time.

I couldn't take it, the burning inside me. The tension. I kept my eyes on Bella while my hand slowly found its way to my pants and undid them, taking them and my underwear off swiftly in the same second. I dropped them to the floor and let my hand rest near where I wanted Bella's. Realising she hadn't seen me like this in front of her before, I waited for her reaction. Wet, wanting, willing, waiting.

She stayed still, her eyes were a little wide and lips were slightly parted. Her eyes had shifted to look somewhere else...Where my fingers had started to slowly, lightly rub. I let out a quiet moan at finally having something touching me between my legs even it was only my own hand. I lifted my knees and spread my legs more, pressing down harder on my clit. My mouth was open slightly to breathe through instead of my nose. I didn't dare close my eyes, I wanted to see every reaction Bella had to what I was doing. Right now, it still looked like she couldn't believe I was doing this.

Bella was still in her clothes from today, we weren't even _in_ bed yet. God, she looked so fucking sexy. I looked her body up and down and I felt pulses of electricity in my body. I put even more pressure on myself and quickened the pace. My head was still turned, looking at Bella. She was looking at my hand which I could feel was covered in my own wetness. More pressure.

Her eyes moved to look at my face, taking in all the pleasure that could be seen. I could feel surges of heat inside me. I knew I was getting close.

In a couple of movements, keeping my fingers moving against me, I had gotten Bella lying down and was positioned with my knees on either side of her so that my clit along with my hand working on it, were inches away from her stomach. I felt her hands on my thighs, the first contact she had made. I knew it wasn't going to be any more than that. I leaned on my hand that was just above her shoulder. My hand moved faster and harder against me, Bella's eyes burning into me, going from my eyes to my sex.

"Mm...ffffuck...Bella..." Breathless mumbles coming from me in between the moans I was trying to keep inside. "See...what you...do to me...you're so...mm...ffuckn...sexy..." I continued as I couldn't help moving my hips towards my own hand, like I was riding it. I would occasionally lightly graze over Bella's stomach and it would produce a sharp intake of air from Bella.

I sat up and moved my free arm behind me to lean on. I pressed even harder on my clit as I rubbed at a fast pace, the tension building rapidly. I went just that little bit faster for a few seconds before my orgasm took over my body and my back arched, causing my head to tip backwards. My breathing stopped altogether while my body shook with spasms of pleasure and warm shivers ran through every limb.

I recovered from that extreme orgasm slowly, putting my sensitive sex against a fully clothed Bella and lying down on top of her, exhausted. Her arms wrapped around me protectively. Hey, I'm the vampire here...

"That was against the rules Hun..." Bella spoke softly to me in an equally exhausted sounding tone.

_Damn it._

* * *

Ok, so if you found ANY missing words or something then please tell me, somehow. It's middle of the night and I reread it twice lol. Must...Update...


	10. Chapter 10

**To Where You Are – Chapter 10  
**

**  
**_(This is Saturday Morning, 4__th__ March. Bella's doing a little cleaning around the house. Charlie's home and Alice isn't there, last chapter was Thursday/Thursday night) _**  
**BellaPOV

Okay, don't even ask what came over me when I decided to tease Alice to this extent. Ever since she made love to _me_, I've been turned on everyday and every night. I'm not sure if Alice likes this game I'm playing but I think I'm successfully driving her insane. Yesterday, when we arrived at school together, people suspected. I didn't really mind them knowing there was something going on but if Alice didn't want to make it concrete then I wouldn't say yes when people asked me.

So all day Alice had looked to be in an extreme lustful state. Her hair was slightly messier than it usually was. It was as if she'd been running her hands through it in frustration. At lunch and in our class we had together, her golden eyes never left me. My sex drive was going insane from the reaction I was getting from her.

This morning before Alice left, she was standing by the window sill saying goodbye. I wanted to give her something to think about for the rest of the day. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her small body, I heard her muffled whimper as I felt her hands on my back. They were moving slowly down, the cold felt so good. She pulled her head away from me to look me right in the eyes. There was a plead in her stare. I got lost in her golden vortex.

She took this opportunity to pull my lower half into her, in my shock I didn't have time to stop her also kissing me rather urgently...

I heard my cell phone vibrate on the table in the kitchen, snatching my mind away from Alice. I put down the cloth I was using to clean the windows and went to retrieve it. To my surprise I had 4 texts waiting and it'd only been like an hour since I last checked. There was one from Alice, one from Jacob and the other from Angela. Alice's was the first text. I read them all in order.

Alice:_ Hey hun. We're going to do a run of Forks tonight, maybe a bit further, so I don't think I'll see you till the early morning, Sorry. I miss you._

My eyes lingered on her last words, feeling a little down that I wouldn't be seeing her tonight.

Jacob:_ Hey Bella, I'm free all of Sunday if you want to come to La Push. Catch you later._

Hmm...Maybe. I had to make sure Alice was okay with me going there since she can't keep watch for the 'elusive' vampires in La Push.

Angela:_ Bella! Congrats on catching a Cullen!!! Why didn't you tell me you were into Alice!?_

Angela was my most genuine friend from school who wasn't a Cullen. She's probably the reason I didn't get much shit from the rest of my group but that didn't stop the rest of the school talking about it.

"Bells, I'm just going to La Push to watch the game with Billy, okay?" Charlie interrupted my thoughts.

"Okay, dad. I'll see you later." I gave him a warm smile and he returned it. I heard him head out the door while I replied to the texts.

To Angela: _I didn't know how you would react, sorry. I'll be sure to keep you in on things in the future haha_

To Jacob: _I don't know if I'm busy that day but I'll know by morning. Will it still be okay?_

I hoped it would. I did miss Jacob a bit, in a completely 'friend' way of course. He was so easy to get along with. I replied, finally, to my vampire.

To Alice: _I wish I could help. I hate not doing anything about this. You know I probably won't sleep very well until I know you're safe. I miss you more!_

I sighed at my lameness and got back to cleaning.

--

It was late afternoon, Charlie was still out at La Push. I wondered if Jacob would say something about Sunday. Then I'd really have no choice but to go...

I shut my eyes as I lay on my bed, facing the wall. The sun was beginning to set. I missed Alice so much that it hurt, I wondered if it felt like that for her too. Could vampires feel that? The aches of the heart. The longing. I wondered what it would be like to be a vampire. To feel and see things differently. A body that's yours yet different. What if...

I felt a cold arm around my waist and opened my eyes. Lips pressed against my neck and I relaxed.

Alice.

"I didn't think I'd being seeing you today." I quietly spoke to her.

"I couldn't resist _'checking in'_ on you." I felt Alice's lips curve into a smile against my neck. Her body moved closer into the back of me.

"I'm glad. Oh um. Is it okay if I go see Jacob tomorrow?" I asked hesitantly. I felt her face shift from my neck.

"Yeah, why do you need to ask?" Alice responded after a few seconds of silence, I knew she wasn't completely ecstatic with the idea.

"Because...I care about how you'll feel. I'll be far from you..." I admitted to her. She moved, if possible, even more into me. I could feel a certain area pressed against me. I knew she could hear my reaction to that but I still tried to act composed.

"I'll be fine if it isn't for the whole day. I'll miss you too much." Alice half joked with a small giggle at the end of it. I felt her hips move slightly, pressing herself more into me by the smallest amount. It made me hold a breath longer than was usual. I was all too aware of her breasts against my back.

"What um, what time do you...ah have to. Go with. To do the. The thing." I struggled with my thoughts and words. Again Alice pressed herself into me.

"I have around ten minutes." Alice whispered into my ear, her hand slipped under my top causing me to back into her from the shock. Was that her plan? I felt cold fingers running up my stomach slowly, inching towards my breast. Alice's touch made me burn with desire.

When Alice found my breast and started to play with my hard nipple, I felt her thrust against me hard and slow. Her long and deep moan made my centre blaze. Alice picked up a rhythm, it was slow but kept up the pressure. Every thrust caused a breathless whimper from her. I wanted her even closer to me, to be one.

Alice's hand moved from my overwhelmed breast and ended up holding me between my legs. Her palm against my clit, I moaned from the contact. She was making me move with her but also rubbing me through my pants. I felt her press harder and her whimpers were still all I could hear. My breathing had become unsteady.

"Bella..." I heard Alice's desperate voice whisper my name. I motioned to turn my body around and Alice let me move but stopped me when I was on my back.

"I want you like this when I get back..." She spoke seductively from above me while her hand trailed down my body. She leant down and placed her iced lips on my neck. I grabbed her hair and pulled in the direction of my face. She got the hint and kissed my lips. Our tongues connected as soon as possible, running along each other and memorizing the others mouth. Alice pulled away and I reluctantly let her go.

"You're making me crazy and I love it..." Alice whispered to me and smiled cutely. I couldn't help but smile back. It was fairly dark now. I think it had been more than ten minutes.

"Aren't you late?" I asked her, sitting up from my position next to her.

"No, I just wanted you to think I only had ten." Alice laughed and stood up from my bed. I stood up with as well and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'll see you soon..." I said softly to her. It was only a short embrace before she pulled back and kissed me, soon after that she climbed out my window.

As soon as I calmed down from my sexual desire, my mind flew to thinking. There was too much to worry about. What if Alice got separated from her family? Would she be strong enough if the other vampires found her? I wondered if all of them were back. Eva, Kyan, Stella and William. I was getting the feeling they were. Eva and Kyan reminded me of the people in my dream. In fact, I think it _was _them...

I felt myself get angry as I remembered the things they did to Alice in my dream. I was reminded that I was useless. I couldn't help her or the Cullen's. I was pretty much a burden. I always needed 'protecting'.

I eventually drifted to sleep.

AlicePOV

We hadn't found anything. Faint scents that seemed days old, tracks that were half washed away from rain. I'd been wondering where Stella has been through all of this. When I got back to Bella's house, she was sleeping restlessly. I took off my shoes and jacket to lie down beside her, outside the blankets. Bella was mumbling and shaking her head. There weren't any proper words being said so I didn't really pay attention. I lifted my hand and brushed some of the hair off her face. She stilled for a moment.

"Alice..." I heard her speak. She was still asleep though.

"Do it...Please? I know you can. It's better this way..." Bella whispered again into the night. I wanted to know what she was dreaming about but she didn't say any more. I rested next to my sleeping Bella.

My visions had disappeared again. I guess this was a good thing, William was okay. Now I just needed to find him. It was extremely discomforting to know there was more that Bella and I should know but didn't.

--

It was late morning when Bella woke up, Charlie was awake but he was downstairs. Bella was facing the wall and turned to face me, her face relaxed when she saw that I was there. I smiled warmly at her, feeling the happiness bubble through me from just seeing her eyes looking my way.

"Morning!" I greeted her, unable to mask my joy. Bella just started laughing; I guessed she was happy too. I reached for her and she shifted into me, fitting perfectly. I wondered what it would be like to be pressed against something as cold as me. I certainly knew what it was like being against her flaming self, maybe it was similar.

"So...Jacob huh?" I said in a neutral voice, though I was searing with anger inside. For Jacob not Bella, I kept reminding myself.

"Yeah, I don't know how long I'll be, he gets talking and it's hard to stop him." Bella told me and smiled warmly.

"Mm. Okay, well just text me when you want me to come over." I said to her and she nodded. "What time do you have to go?"

"Oh," Bella craned her neck to look at the clock, "Shit, soon. I need to give him a text to let him know." She sat up and leaned over me to retrieve it. I couldn't help but stare at the lovely view of her-

"Wait...Did you find anything last night?" Bella asked suddenly, catching me looking. I wasn't sure if she knew at first but when she moved and straddled me, I knew I was in for it.

"No...There was nothing. It was like they had just passed through a few days ago and then disappeared." I hope she knew how difficult it was to talk with her sitting on a certain sexually frustrated area and looking at me like _that_. My hands were placed lightly on her thighs; it took a lot within me to not attempt to do anything else with them.

"Oh. Well what are you gonna do now?" Bella asked me in way I knew only I would hear. I had no answer and I couldn't help the intense built up tension inside me force my hips to thrust into her once. I saw her smile at me, like she was winning. I didn't care if I lost this game of hers. I didn't care if I looked desperate or pathetic. I just wanted her to know she was the one who could make me like this.

"Well, Alice, I don't think that will help us find them at all." Bella grinned down at me but I could see it in her eyes. She wanted it as much as I did. She _liked_ seeing me like this. I slowly moved my hands further up Bella's legs, taking a light grip on her and thrusting against her twice. I heard her reaction, her breath caught in her throat and her heart jumped with excitement.

Bella leaned down quickly and I felt her warm, soft lips on my smooth, stone neck. I heard my own quiet whimper and bit down on my lip to try take away the need to moan. Bella's tongue licked a long line across my throat to the other side of the neck; I felt her start to move her hips around on me.

"Bella..." I whispered to her, hoping she would still hear the need in my voice. I took my hands from her legs and slowly edged them inside her t-shirt, pulling it up and exposing her upper body to me. Bella's short breaths sent bolts of desire through my body, fuelling the burning between my legs.

"I know what you want." I heard Bella say to me while she disconnected our bodies and held herself above mine. I immediately felt like something had been torn away from me. I missed the contact.

"What do I want?" I played her game but my voice was shaking slightly. She smirked at me. _Oh God_.

"This..." She undid my jeans and I lifted myself a little as she slid them down a bit, revealing my black underwear. My head was spinning. Is she actually going to touch me? I needed her so bad.

I felt her glide her fingers around me outside the material, successfully making me lose the ability to hold her lightly enough. My hands found their way the sheets and I grasped them tightly. I was watching her every move. The way her face looked, taking pleasure in making me want her so desperately. The way her fingers were moving so slowly yet creating such sensations within me it was nearly unbearable.

Bella took her hands away to pull my pants off. She dropped them to the floor and came back to me, one hand was in between us and playing with me again while her face was inches from mine. Bella's fiery breath on my lips was driving me insane with not having hers against mine. The way her fingers were dancing around the one place I needed them was making me squirm. Bella's hair was hanging down around my face. I didn't know how much longer I could go on with this. Her scent was surrounding me.

Then her cell phone vibrated on the bedside table. Jacob, that shithead. I didn't expect Bella to reach over, grab the phone and text him while she was still touching me like this. She finished the text and turned to me.

"That was my cue to get ready." Bella told me in that same tone. I was expecting for it to end now but Bella lifted my underwear and I felt her fingers making contact with my sensitive clit. I closed my eyes tightly and I felt Bella's lips on mine. I returned the kiss and her mouth opened, I had no time or patience to hesitate. I loved the fire in my mouth when we kissed like this. Our tongue movements were feverent yet passionate.

I felt Bella's finger slowly edge inside me as she broke the kiss. My eyes stayed closed and I moved my head to the side to get the pillow to muffle my extremely loud moan. I opened my eyes and Bella moved her finger slowly in and out a few times causing me to have to actually hold the pillow against my mouth to make sure Charlie wouldn't hear these moans from Bella's room.

Bella then slowly withdrew her finger from inside me and kissed me softly before speaking.

"I really have to get ready now." I could see in her eyes that she wanted this to continue like I did. I took hold of her shoulders and pulled her into me lightly. She cuddled into my body for a few minutes before getting up. I stood and began putting my clothes back on.

"You'll be safe in La Push." I reluctantly informed her, not wanting to talk about _them._ Bella eyed me curiously.

"I was under the impression it was a risky place to be, since your family can't go there but other vampires can?" I didn't really mean for this to be a truth session.

"You're right, we can't go there. But you'll be safe. Trust me on this. I love you, Bella." I told her as I slipped into my jacket.

"Okay. I love you too." Bella responded and hugged me again, I held her as tight as I could allow.

BellaPOV

I felt extremely on edge as I drove towards Jacob's house. It didn't feel right knowing Alice couldn't come to me. I was actually on my own right now. I thought back to what I was thinking about before Alice had come to see me yesterday. How does one go about turning into a vampire? A bite on the neck and the next day you're a vampire, right? But I'd look so different...My attention was diverted back to the road as a car tooted their horn at me. I'd been drifting to the other side. Whoops...

Every object that moved caught my attention. People crossing the road, I watched them to see if they were acting normal or if it was an act...Other cars, I watched like a paranoid criminal. I felt a sense of relief once Jacob's house was in my view. I pulled up outside where Jacob was waiting for me, I gave him a wide grin and received one in return.

I saw Jacob walking over to me as I got out of my truck and locked it. As I faced him, he pulled me into an extreme but brief hug.

"Wow, happy to see me?" I joked as he pulled away, grinning happily still.

"You bet! Wanna go down to the beach?" He asked me, starting to walk in that direction.

"Sure." I replied, smiling and catching up to him.

AlicePOV

Emmett had asked me to go with him somewhere. I had found it odd but maybe he thought I needed some time after from Edward and Jasper's planning. Rosalie didn't seem to mind either, maybe they had discussed it earlier.

So here I was, in the wilderness with Emmett. Walking casually in the forest at noon. We had ran here but slowed to walking when we got to a clearing. I saw Emmett sit down on a fallen tree trunk. I joined him.

"You don't have to talk or anything. I just thought since Bella's with...Jacob, that you might want another way out of those scheming sessions." Emmett found it hard to talk about Jacob politely. "Not that I don't enjoy them myself." He added, grinning. I smiled at his comment.

"Thank you, Emmett. I do appreciate this." I responded, his grin shifted to a warm smile. "I'm just so scared, you know? Not for me but for Bella. I mean, she's only human. It wasn't right of me to drag her into our world. Now I'm in love with her and I know there's no going back." I didn't know I'd needed to talk until now.

"Alice, I don't think you dragged her. I've seen you two together and Bella knows what she's gotten into. Plus, There's seven vampires somewhat protecting her. I think she'll be fine." Emmett reassured me.

"But what if something happens? What if what William needs to tell us is bad? What if I lose her? God, I can't take this unknowing shit much longer." I confessed weakly.

"Have you ever thought about...you know...turning her?" Emmett asked curiously. I pondered it, I hadn't seriously thought about doing it. I had thought about what it would be like to not have to be so careful around her but never to actually turn her into a _vampire._

"No...I haven't...She probably has though knowing her." I laughed quietly. I wondered if she'd ever bring it up, talk about it with me.

"You won't put it into her head if she hasn't though will you?" Emmett sighed, his question didn't need answering. He knew I wouldn't say anything about it to Bella unless she brought it up. My cell phone vibrated in my jacket pocket and I swiftly pulled it out to read the text I'd received.

Bella:_ 'Wanna meet me somewhere in twenty minutes? Xo'_

My heart seemed to leap out of my chest at her words. Emmett saw my face light up considerably and assumed it was Bella who had texted.

To Bella:_ 'When you come out of La Push, you'll see me. X'_

I sent it and couldn't help but let my excitement be shown.

"So I take it your going now?" Emmett guessed and grinned widely at me. I nodded happily with a similar grin and hugged him tightly, unable to help myself.

"I'll see you later! And thank you for everything!" I hurriedly said as I stood from our sitting area. Emmett rose also.

"No problem, don't get into trouble now." He winked at me before heading off towards our house. I started off in the same direction. It didn't take us long to get there, we weren't far. I asked Carlisle if I could use his car, he had no objections.

--

I drove the Mercedes to the treaty line and waited for Bella. I was five minutes early. The time passed too slowly for me. I took off my jacket and threw it into the backseat. All I could think about was having her scent in my system while I was kissing her. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander to Bella's voice, it made me relax but made me excited at the same time. Bella's eyes, they made me feel nervous but safe. Her slightest touch weakened me yet made me strong. Bella's kiss, made me feel real and tore down all my barriers. I hadn't realised I was in this deep. Something was changing.

The passenger door opened, my eyes doing the same. Bella slipped into the car and shut the door, never taking her eyes off me. She looked...different. The way she was looking at me. I felt a little anxious under her stare but I refused to break eye contact. I don't think I had it in me anyway. I felt like we were connected. Something was going on here, I couldn't ignore this intense and overwhelming feeling I was getting from Bella and I having this...competition.

"How was your day?" I asked her, feeling the silence in the car start to get to me. Bella's gaze softened, I felt that connection break. But whatever it was she was feeling lingered in her eyes. Probably in mine too.

"It was okay. I missed you like crazy though." Bella smiled slightly and looked away as her cheeks flushed pink.

"I missed you too..." I softly told Bella and I felt her hand on top of mine. I heard my own sigh as I let out air, relaxed by the contact. Bella had that look again, her hand slowly trailed up my arm, making me shiver with unknown satisfaction. "How..come you wanted...to see me so soon?" I was never good at talking when she was touching me like this. Bella smiled at my obvious reaction to her. She leaned over and spoke very slowly and very seductively.

"Because. I want...you. Right now." Her hot breath against my skin as well as the words she spoke caused me to whimper while her fingers lightly caressed my arm.

"Right here?" I asked, my voice quivering unintentionally. She moved back slightly and looked me in the eye.

"In the car." Bella whispered, giving me that intense look. My body felt like a million lightning bolts were striking inside me. Bella pressed her lips against mine hungrily; I moved my hand to the back of her neck. Bella made an involuntary sigh when I pulled away. The only reason was to move to the backseat. I hinted with my eyes and Bella smiled wickedly. We both got out and quickly slipped into the back, returning to each other's touch without hesitation.

Bella ran her hand up my thigh, while licking my lower lip. My whole body got goose-bumps, and my nipples hardened instantly. Bella unbuttoned my shirt slowly. It felt like forever before the shirt was finally undone. I shrugged it off, and looked up at Bella. I was unsure if she was really going to do this. I'd been waiting for what seemed like my whole existence.

She kissed my neck, and all the way down my collar bone to my partially exposed breast. She reached around me, and undid my bra. Bella pulled it off swiftly.

Bella looked down at my breasts with a hunger. She leaned forward and took one in her mouth. I arched my back and gasped at the sensation. Bella licked, sucked and occasionally bit down on my nipple, making me ache for more. I felt her undo my jeans and motion to pull them down, I lifted myself and helped her take them off me.

Bella took her hand and placed it on my inner thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze before running her fingers lightly up and down over my crotch, over my underwear. Bella knew I couldn't wait much longer. She slid one finger inside of me, and I moaned with pleasure.

I felt Bella's lips press hard onto mine, I opened my mouth for her and she slipped her tongue inside. Our kissing was desperate and full of desire. Bella used her other finger to find my clit, and moved the tip of her finger in little circles over it. I arched my back, getting closer. I groaned in pleasure, my eyes closed tightly as I balled my fists on the seat, my mouth and tongue still occupying Bella's.

I couldn't feel anything but pleasure as my orgasm was building. The tension was too much and I moaned out loud, causing our tongues to disconnect. I lifted myself up, trying desperately to get Bella to go harder, deeper, faster. She did, she worked me exactly how I needed her to.

My entire body quivered, and I let out a long scream of satisfaction as I finally reached my orgasm. Strong, intense sensations coursed through me for longer than I thought they would. Days of sexual frustration being satisfied as I finally got my release.

I came down from high slowly, pulling Bella to straddling me. I was shivering slightly from the aftermath, not the cold obviously. The feel of her body against mine as we held each other was home to me now. I buried my nose into her brown hair around her neck, letting a satisfied moan slip from me. I heard and felt Bella giggle shyly. I bet she was blushing right now. I changed my position to see her face clearly. Sure enough, her cheeks were that pink colour that I loved seeing. I smiled lovingly at her.

Before I knew it we were kissing once more. Far from desperate, it was full of love and passion. That intense feeling I was having before Bella came into the car was back. Was it possible I'd fallen for this girl more than before? As Bella's soft lips moved on mine, I couldn't help but feel this is where I wanted to be for all eternity. I pulled away from Bella with reluctance but I knew she needed to breathe.

"Bella, I can't believe you just made love to me in Carlisle's Mercedes." I laughed as Bella's expression became worried as she caught her breath. She moved and sat beside me while I put my clothes back on.

"Don't look so worried Hun, it's fine. I'll drive with all the windows down to air it out." I smiled cheekily at Bella as she blushed at my words.

"So no-one will know?" She asked in a slightly panicked tone.

"Well...I can never keep you off my mind. Which means Edward will probably know more than anyone wants him to and Jasper...will feel it." I admitted still smiling at Bella's increasingly reddening cheeks. I was used to having next to no privacy.

"Are you kidding me!?" Bella exclaimed, terror in her eyes.

"Calm down, Bella. We don't need to be anywhere near them just yet." I reasoned and brought my lips agonizingly close to Bella's. I saw her glimpse down at them but her eyes quickly darted back up to mine.

"What are we going to do?" Bella asked curiously as she traced her finger along my cheekbone and gazed into my eyes.

"Well, we could go for a walk?" I suggested timidly, my eyes looking away. I felt Bella nudge my chin softly so I would look back up at her.

"I'd love to, sweetie." She told me softly but seriously. As if she was trying to get something else across. I smiled and we both got out of the car.

"The place I wanna take you is close to my house so we'll park close okay?" I checked with Bella. She nodded and kissed me quickly before heading off to her truck.

I got back into the driver's seat and waited to hear Bella's truck start. Then we were off. I made sure I did drive with all the windows down; I was serious about doing it before. I started laughing quietly to myself, I felt so happy right now I just couldn't help it.

BellaPOV

Alice was driving slower than her usual speed so I could keep up with her in my truck. It made me smile, I must have looked quite silly smiling like this with no-one beside me. I couldn't believe I'd made love to Alice less than ten minutes ago. It was so surreal making her feel that good. I don't even know how I did it but I sure as hell wanted to do it again.

Alice pulled over at the beginning of the long drive way to her house. I parked behind and got out, locking my car as I walked over to my vampire. I sighed to myself. Forgetting she would hear.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked, the worry evident in her tone. The smile she had was gone and replaced with a concerned expression. I smiled.

"It wasn't a bad sigh, honest. More like content." I told her as I wrapped my arms around her small figure. I felt Alice relax into me and her hands rested on my waist.

"Oh. Well that's okay then I guess. You ready?" She asked me, looking up slightly from her height. I nodded and Alice bent a little to pick me up.

I closed my eyes for the ride; I wasn't a fan of this style of travelling. When stopped and Alice put me down, I had to lean against a tree to recollect myself. Alice's face was apologetic while she ran her hand softly through my hair.

When we started walking, Alice laced our fingers and we talked, better than we had in days. We talked about things that didn't really matter right now but we both needed the distraction. We both needed each other's company.

I just finished telling Alice about my mother's phone call last week when her face changed from relaxed to one of thought. Her brow furrowed slightly. I was about to ask her what she was thinking about when she smiled again, looking ahead.

"You wouldn't believe what I did this afternoon. I actually con-" Alice's smile was wiped clean off her beautiful face for a second time. I turned to face what she had her eyes locked onto...

Eva and...Stella.

"Fancy seeing you here!" Eva shouted, I'm guessing she wanted me to hear this conversation. All the images of that dream I had so long ago flooded through my mind and I glared at Eva with hatred.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Eva?" Alice growled at her. I noticed that Stella was slumped over and Eva was seemingly holding her up, making her stand. My grip tightened on Alice's hand.

"Just a little chat, darling. It's been so long. I've missed you dearly!" Eva again shouted but this time a little less startling. I knew she had a beautiful voice but it was the sound of evil to me.

"Sure. What's wrong with Stella? Why is she with you?" Alice seemed a little more at ease now, I don't know why. Maybe it was an act. I was still somewhat panicking.

"Oh, well. We're quite good friends, Stella and I. She's just feeling a little down about Williams M.I.A status." Eva explained and laughed to herself. I saw Stella looking at us. Her eyes were pained, desperate, not hurt only emotionally but also physically. She didn't want to be here. It told us everything we needed to know.

"You know where he is!" Alice shouted at Eva and I heard the loudest noise come from her. Like...no, exactly a roar. Alice pulled on my hand, making me slid behind her small figure, also disconnecting our hands. I could hear Eva chuckling at Alice's anger. I held Alice's shoulders, I saw them drop slightly.

"Hey, all I know is that Kyan took him somewhere. That's it. I swear." Eva spoke, still grinning at us and holding Stella. I saw her drop down a little more like her legs were giving up. I knew Alice wouldn't have missed it if I caught it.

"That's shit and you know it! What have you done to Stella!?" Alice demanded, stepping forward slightly causing my hands to fall from her. We were only about three meters away from the other two.

"She's just a little tired." Eva insisted. Even I knew she was lying through her venomous teeth.

"Give her to me." I heard Alice say in a lower voice then previously. Did she not want me to hear that? There was something in her tone that was questionable but I couldn't figure it out.

"Why should I? You left us, remember? You left Stella with us!" What the...I thought I knew the whole story but it didn't seem like that any longer. I was missing some information here, that I was sure of.

"I had to leave her! I couldn't live like that anymore!" Alice was reasoning? I was getting really confused as I watched this all play out from behind Alice.

"Oh, Alice, darling. You really are quite pathetic." Eva stated, making my body burn with anger. She threw Stella away from herself, Alice had caught her before she hit the ground.

"Take her. I have no use for her anymore." Eva said with a smirk. I was getting a little pissed off that something was being kept from me. Again. Alice moved back to my side and my eyes never strayed from her. Or the way she was holding Stella. So close and...loving. I suddenly felt the cold of the night air wrap around me and seep through my skin.

Alice turned to me saying something about Eva. That she had left maybe. I'm not sure. We started walking. Walking back to the house. The Cullen's house. I kept stumbling over tree roots and small rocks. Never completely falling. I couldn't see very well with only the moonlight guiding me. Shouldn't Alice have remembered that? Did she even care while she had Stella? Obviously not.

It seemed like hours before we got back to the house. In silence. No-one had talked. The entire way back. I could have sworn I saw their mouths moving when there was a large break in the treetops. The moon lit up their faces for a few seconds. What the fuck were they talking about that I wasn't allowed to hear?

The rest of the Cullen's came rushing out the door to us. They seemed blurry...Oh why now? My eyes were filled with tears. Everyone pretty much headed straight for Alice and Stella while I was off to the side. I stepped away from them, feeling a little overwhelmingly numb. I could hear their voices but they were like murmurs. I just wasn't listening. I didn't want to hear. I saw Edward and Jasper walking to me from the house.

I felt their cold hands on my shoulders and back. I think I was crying. I could see the rest of the family look at me, and to Alice, then they proceeded to take Stella inside. When I saw Alice I wished I hadn't. She was looking at the ground, pain flashing across her face. Edward turned and looked at Alice. I started to breathe faster; I could feel my heart thumping. I felt myself feebly struggle against their hold.

Jasper was looking at me, Edward let his hands fall from my shoulder and back. He walked over to Alice. I focused on Jasper's eyes as he held me closer. The light from the house made his golden eyes visible. We were both safe. From danger but not pain. I remembered he could feel this. I felt silent tears leaking down my face. Edward had turned back to face me. His expression was...sympathy.

I surrendered to Jasper's embrace. I felt like I had been broken and ignored by the one I love the most. Broken trust.

--

Jasper had carried me inside, taking me all the way upstairs to his room. Edward followed and closed the door behind him. I had ceased my tears for the moment and my face stung. I think I was expressionless. Jasper lay me down on his bed, it was comfortable. Such a contrast to my vampire company.

Edward pulled the chair from the desk and sat beside the bed. His stone hand held my fragile one. Jasper sat beside me on the bed, his hand on my arm. I knew I needed to talk to Alice. It would happen soon. I was in her house after all. But I was in her brothers room...our brothers room. Because of her lying to me. She would wait.

"Ed...Did you know?" I asked in a small shaking voice. He looked right into my eyes.

"No, I didn't. I'd heard Alice thinking about Stella, but it was all of them really. But nothing sounded suspicious. But, then again, I wasn't exactly looking out for anything. I try not to invade." Edward explained softly to me. I looked over to Jasper. He shook his head, answering my unasked question.

"I thought she might have tried to...talk to me...or _look_ at me even." I admitted to them both. Jasper responded first.

"She wants you to go to her...when you're ready." This fact infuriated me. I think they saw it on my face because Edward's eyes widened a tad. I sat up, their hands shifted off me to allow my movement.

"What the fuck!?" I hissed in anger, not really at them. "Fuck being ready! She is going to come to me!" Edward nodded slightly in response. "I'm not the one who needs to explain anything, like why I lie to someone I love and then betray them right in front of their eyes! And don't even TRY TO MAKE ME FEEL OKAY!" I finished shouting. I'd forgotten that the whole Cullen family could hear this conversation, if they were still in the house.

I saw my anger on Jasper's face. I was gasping for breath after that shouting and all this emotion running through me. It's safe to say that I was exhausted. I moved back so I was leaning on the wall beside Jasper. He took a hold of my hand while I evened my breathing. It didn't help them at all if my heart rate went up.

I fell asleep on Jasper's hard shoulder. To be honest I couldn't even feel it by that point in the night.

* * *

WOO! Thee update! I hope you enjoy, Let me know what you think of it :) Sorry it took so long though!


	11. Chapter 11

**To Where You Are - Chapter 11**When I opened my eyes I was greeted by a dimly lit room. Sometime while I was asleep, the boys must have left. I was lying down and inside the blankets. I felt somewhat better after sleeping. That is, until I saw who was sitting over by the wall on the floor. When I saw Alice there, still not meeting my eyes, every feeling from last night came back. The anger was the only thing that had slightly subsided.

I knew she knew I was awake. What time was it? It definitely wasn't morning yet. The curtains were drawn but there was no light behind them. I was still staring at Alice's form sitting so far away from me. Why wasn't she talking? Why should I have to talk first? I remembered the outburst I had last night and instantly felt embarrassed.

"Carlisle called Charlie last night before he left. Told him you were staying here and that you'll be home after school on Monday." Alice spoke in a quiet monotone, emotionless voice. Fuck, Charlie. I didn't even think about what he would have thought. Damn it. How stupid could I be? And I have to go to fucking school today!

"Oh. Okay." Was what I managed to get out. Alice lifted her head and her eyes went to the bed, still not looking at me. I sat up and hung my legs over the edge. She stood from her place on the floor and nervously walked closer to me. Alice eventually made it to the bed and sat beside me though at a distance. I tried to ignore the ache it sent to my heart.

"Bella, I...I'm. I'm sorry..." Alice timidly apologized to me. It made my anger rise a little that she wasn't explaining. I took a sharp breath and looked at her coldly. Alice noticed my mood and looked at me. _Finally!_

Her golden eyes bored into me. A moment passed where all we could do was search each other, not knowing what for. I couldn't let it distract me. I needed to know.

"Alice. Don't you dare apologize before you've told me what's going on." I tried to speak sternly but my voice failed me by quivering. Alice's gaze shifted to the floor. Damn it. She turned more away from me so I couldn't see her face. If I'm not mistaking then a few minutes passed in silence.

"Well. Where is she then?" I asked her; I didn't mean to sound so...bitchy at the time, it came across that way though.

"Gone hunting with the rest of my family." Alice replied straight away. I didn't realise how tense I was until I felt the relief that no-one was over hearing this conversation.

"I see...So there is something there...between you two..." I suggested quietly to Alice, feeling my heart threatening to rip apart as I took each breath. Her golden stare returned mine again. I could see pain. I could see her want for tears. I couldn't see the reason.

"There _was._ A long time ago...I don't...feel that for her anymore. I know I lied about that. I said I didn't like any of them that way. I don't know why I did it. I didn't want to give you the wrong idea, I don't know." Alice tried to explain. I still felt betrayed by her lying to me. I noticed I wasn't angry anymore, just insecure.

"But she's here now...you don't feel anything? At all?" I asked, not sure if I wanted the answer. All I wanted was Alice.

"Bella..." Alice spoke in a sigh and shook her head, "I don't think I could love anyone else half as much as I love you...lately I've been realising just how much and it goes deep. It's so intense that it hurts. I guess pain comes with love..." Alice paused, my hand touched hers lightly. She was right; I felt the ache in my heart. I wanted to be closer and never part with her. I needed to be with her.

"You have this amazing effect on me just when you look into my eyes," She admitted and turned to me, moving her hand to hold mine. "Bella, you're my weakness and my strength. So no, I don't feel anything close to this love with Stella." Alice finished. I felt like I would explode from so much emotion at her words. I could hardly breathe. Alice's presence felt so strong in front of me, almost overwhelming.

"Alice..." I managed, she came closer. Was she afraid? I grasped her hand tighter, desperate for her to make this distance between us disappear. Alice shifted closer to me. Not close enough. "I feel like...I'm just not...I don't know. She's a vampire...I just feel like nothing compared to her." I admitted to Alice, feeling my face turn that shade I wished it wouldn't.

"No, _she's_ nothing compared to _you_..." Alice told me and brought her face inches away from mine, her hands found my body. "I'm sorry about the shit in the forest; so much was going through my head. I know I should have been with you...there's no excuse." More apologies. I couldn't take this anymore. My lips found hers and my arms wrapped around her tightly. Alice may have been a little caught off guard at first but she was certainly responding now. Our kiss was soft, patient, loving.

Alice pulled away, the longing ache presented itself again. I gave her a questioning look but she smiled at me. _What?_

"You better get some more sleep, school in a few hours." She told me and slid past me to lie down in the bed. I surrendered to her suggestion, I _was_ tired. It had been a long night. I settled into Alice's arms, sleep came easy.

--

Only to be awoken hours later to get to school. I had to put on the same clothes as yesterday. I felt gross but I suppose no-one there would know. I was still conscious of the fact. I heard Alice open the door as I was putting my jacket on. She seemed _really_ excited...

"Bella! Are you ready to have breakfast?" Alice asked me, joy in her tone.

"Ah, yeah. Sure. What are you so excited about?" I asked her, unable to not smile. Alice came over to me so fast that it startled me. She kissed me quickly and stepped back, smiling away.

"I dunno. I'm just really happy!" Alice confessed and smiled even wider. If that was possible. "Come on, time to eat!" I followed her out of the room, it had been a while since I'd seen her like this. When we got to the kitchen, I noticed there still wasn't anyone else here.

"Alice, where is everyone?" More importantly, where's the _guest?_ Alice turned around from the kitchen bench with a plate of toast. It made me realise how hungry I really was.

"Well, Edward and Jasper are coming home shortly. Emmett and Rosalie are...doing their own thing, going to catch up with us at school. And Carlisle and Esme are still with Stella. They've gone to see Tanya. They didn't come home last night because...um, Stella needs to go further away to hunt..." Alice said the last part awkwardly. I sat down at the table and Alice put my breakfast in front of me, only to stand behind me. She still seemed to be in a good mood though.

"When will they be back?" I asked before I started eating.

"I'm not sure. Maybe tonight." Alice told me calmly and started to play with my hair, sending shivers down my back.

"Oh okay. Will you need to be here tonight?" I asked Alice quietly then continued eating.

"Only if you don't want me with you." She replied in a joking tone, her fingers combing through my hair still.

"Of course I want you with me. I just wasn't sure if anything important needed to be done." I explained, feeling a little silly.

"You're the most important." Alice replied with no hesitation, tugging at my heart with her words. I stood up and turned to face Alice. She looked confused, maybe a little surprised at my sudden movement. I realised I needed to apologize to Alice for how I reacted last night, I wasn't being the most understanding girlfriend at the time.

"I'm really sorry if you over heard me yelling last night...I was just-"

"You don't have to explain to me." Alice interrupted but spoke sincerely. She brought her hand to caress my face. I leaned into her touch and my eyes fluttered closed. I felt Alice's chilling lips lightly press against mine. My hands found her hips immediately. I instinctively pulled to get her closer to me, resulting in only pulling myself into her.

I pulled away and licked Alice's lips, a quiet moan escaped her before she caught my tongue with hers. She started running her tongue along mine without our lips touching. Alice started to press her body harder into mine, while one of her hands snaked up the back of my neck and into my hair. I connected our mouths finally and put every possible amount of emotion I felt into this kiss.

I was desperate for Alice. Before school again! I felt Alice pushing on my shoulders; I inched backwards until I felt the table behind me. Alice lifted me onto the table, my legs wrapped around her body. The second our bodies became closely pressed against each other (one place in particular), I let out a deep moan. This felt insanely good.

I gasped and pulled out our kiss when Alice bucked her hips into me. Our eyes locked onto each other, Alice bit her lip and slowly thrust against me a second time, never looking away. _Playing games?_

I saw Alice's eyes widen in shock and she pulled away from me, disappearing. A second later she was standing beside my slightly breathless self. I looked around and the kitchen was cleaned. What the? I looked back to Alice, giving her a confused look. I tried to ignore the dull ache between my legs; the sudden lack of attention was making it difficult.

"The boys are back." Alice quickly told me. The next second they walked in, Edward was wearing a mocking grin. _Oh God._

"Well, ladies. Ready for school?" Jasper asked with a tone that told me he knew as well. I couldn't keep the colour from my face. Alice turned to me and smiled. How could she not mind? Her hand found mine and she lead me outside to Edward's Volvo. We got into the back; Alice sat in the middle to be closer. I smiled to myself as I remembered the first time she did that. The first weekend we spent together.

My heart leapt at the memories. I didn't even notice the speed of the car but Alice thought that was the cause of my heart rate and turned to face me. Edward slowed at hearing Alice's thoughts.

I rested my hand on Alice's thigh for comfort. I wasn't intending for it to start anything but she looked at me so intensely, I knew she wanted me. And now.

I could hardly wait for school to be over and it hadn't even started yet.

AlicePOV

It was lunch and I was leaning against the wall waiting for Bella to finish changing from gym class. I'd hardly seen her all day and it was starting to be too much. Plus I'd gotten a vision during first class about Bella and I talking to William, though I couldn't hear anything which was strange. We were standing outside, in the forest. It looked like it was near where I first hung out with Bella. Why there?

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Bella's scent smacked me in the face and throat. I probably should have been hunting today rather than be at school but I think Bella needed me to be here. She was walking towards me with Mike. Fantastic. I could hear everything that stupid human boy was saying to her. And all of it was in some form of flirting.

Just when my anger was beginning to get the better of me, I heard Mike invite her to a party on Friday night, I knew she would say no and I wanted a chance to really show her off. I put on my best innocent face and approached them.

"Hey, Bella. What's this about a party?" I asked with a grin, I saw the flash of dread cross Bella's features but kept my eyes on Mike. I don't think he knew what to do with my attention.

"Oh, Jess is having a party on Friday...Um, you can c-come if you'd like..." Mike awkwardly suggested while looking between Bella and I.

"That'd be great. Where is it?" I asked enthusiastically.

--

BellaPOV

Edward, Jasper, Alice and I all walked up the path to the front door. The music could be heard from a mile away, I recognized the song, Billie Jean by Michael Jackson. I laughed a little to myself, the door was open so we walked in, welcomed by quite the sight.

Many people from school were here that I knew, all dancing or having a drink to the side. The music was blearing and the bass was pumping through the whole house. The four of us walked further towards the swarm of people, taking in the surroundings. My hand tightened around Alice's, she squeezed a little back.

The song finished and immediately ran into the next, Rhythm of the Night by Corona. At this point people seemed to start to notice we had arrived; me and three Cullen's. A little late I might add. We all exchanged glances and Alice pulled me to the side to get a drink. Everyone went back to focusing on what they were doing. Edward and Jasper mingled a little, near the edge of the crowd just in case.

I noticed Alice was keeping herself closer to me than she usually did in public. When she handed me the drink, I saw Mike coming over to me. _Oh hell._ These damn clothes. Too revealing. Too much attention. Alice followed my gaze and turned back to me quickly to give me a look of annoyance. I laughed a little because she still looked cute even with that expression.

"Hey, Bella!" Mike yelled at me and gave Alice a smile to greet her, she shifted to stand by my side. I saw his eyes look my body up and down, he probably thought I wouldn't see. I knew Alice wouldn't have missed it either. I felt her rest her hand possessively on my opposite hip. _That_ made me smile. I placed my hand over hers.

"When did you get here? I thought we were on time!" I spoke loudly for him to hear me over the music. Alice's arm snaked further around me. The song flipped to It's Getting Hot In Here by Nelly.

"Oh, early! Jess wanted help getting organized! You like the music?" He asked me loudly. Alice moved behind me and started moving to the music. I was all too aware of which part of her body was being rubbed against me suggestively. I saw Mike watching, I tried to keep my expression placid, betraying all the feeling flowing through me at this point.

"Oh. Um, yeah. It's great. Who picked it out?" I struggled out. I knew he noticed. Alice's hands came around to my side and held my hips, pushing harder against the back of me. Also causing me to start to move with her, my hands found hers and I pulled them further around so her whole body was against me.

"Mostly Jess...Um, I better go...see her. I'll see you...around." He managed to say before stumbling away. I felt Alice laughing against me so I turned around to face her. The song changed again, Man Eater by Nelly Furtado. I smiled and grabbed her hand, leading her to the dance floor.

Alice was smiling at me as we started to dance not touching each other. I was a little shy about dancing the way she was but I had to get her back for doing that before in front of Mike. I put on my best sexy act and started moving my hips and running my hands along my body, my eyes never leaving Alice. She was dancing as well but her expression was a little surprised looking, her smile faded. Something else replaced that surprise.

I moved closer to Alice, feeling confident from the reaction I'd already gotten from her. We were inches away from touching and I turned so she was at my side. I ran my hand through my own hair, still keeping my eyes locked on Alice.

AlicePOV

Bella was driving me crazy the way she was dancing. I didn't think she would try and get me back for what I did in front of Mike. Especially not like this! She was giving me that familiar intense look that always got me. These things combined, I could hardly dance the same way. I tried to collect myself, the song was half way through and I'd been dancing absently and starring lustfully at Bella. I bet she found it amusing. I'll show her.

I was facing the side of Bella's body, the view of her body moving like this was insanely captivating. I moved closer so her leg was in between mine. She didn't expect that, I started moving more enthusiastically than I was before. I moved so she was up against my back. I moved my hips into her and side to side. I felt her hands on me, she gave in. First they were at my hips then as I threatened to move away by going forward a few inches, her arms came forward more, travelling upwards slightly. I moved back into her, keeping my rhythm with the song. If Bella's hands didn't stop moving, she'd be at my breasts soon. I grabbed them before they got there and laced our fingers.

I felt Bella's way of dancing change. It became more sexual; I felt her pushing into me more blatantly rather than suggestively. I unintentionally closed my eyes and I'm sure I moaned a little though no-one would hear me.

If I hadn't hunted before the party then this would be a disaster. I wanted to take Bella away from all these people and be with her alone. I heard her desperately whisper my name, she knew only I would hear it. I heard my name called again but this time it was different, the voice was different. A male voice. Edwards voice.

I immediately went into alert. I took in a small amount of the air around me but only detected human blood as the dull pain in my throat jumped to the top of my priorities. It would have been too dangerous to breathe in more while I was in the middle of all these humans, especially with Bella right behind me. I grabbed her hand and weaved us through the crowd to the edge.

Bella was silent but I knew she wanted to know what was going on. Her hand clutched mine tightly as if she were afraid of being left behind. Again. I pushed the pain that thought caused me and headed toward Edward and Jasper who were waiting outside the front door for us.

"What is it?" I asked them when we approached, speaking loud enough for Bella to hear. They seemed to agree with my decision as they both spoke at the same volume.

"We need to leave. It's not safe for any of them if we're here." Edward nodded his head in the direction of the house, music blearing through the walls.

"It's the male vampire. He's close. And good at hiding from us." Jasper added more detail. I felt Bella's hand close even more tightly around mine. If I wasn't this strong then it'd probably be hurting.

"What are we gunna do?" Bella asked with fear lacing through her words. I felt my own fear rise as I turned to look at her. She looked so stressed and human. I moved closer to her as Jasper spoke.

"We need to go to our house and figure out what's going on and what we're going to do about it." He spoke to us both but looked directly at me before turning and walking towards the car. I heard Edward sigh quietly and turn also. I ignored how utterly confused I was at Jasper sudden change in mood and lead Bella to the car.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Omg! An update! Sorry I took forever with this one. I have been so busy that most of my friends think I'm ignoring them lol. We'll as usual, I appreciate any feedback and I'll try to also respond to any questions. And if there's mistakes or anything just let me know and I'll fix it up. Cheers


End file.
